una cura de humildad
by Duende91
Summary: A Jace nadie le dijo que necesitaba una conciencia tan insistente como la nueva tutora de Clary... pero ¿es sólo una experta en runas? una española de pelo caoba hace más que ser la conciencia del joven y la tutora de la pelirroja
1. Chapter 1

**Una cura de humidad**

**Los personajes descritos en esta historia son sacados de la saga Cazadores de Sombras cuya autora es Cassandra Clare, escepto Danielle Middelton que es producnto de mi imaginación. Este es mi primer fanficction y espero que no sea el último... no seaís muy duros conmigo ;D! espero que os guste! **

Era una tarde tranquila de viernes, el sol arrancaba los últimos destellos dorados a los rascacielos de la Gran Manzana. Jace y Clary caminaban cogidos de la mano y risueños planeando lo que iban a hacer el fin de semana, de repente de una peluquería de mucho prestigio y precios desorbitados sólo alcanzables por unos pocos, salió una chica cuyo pelo rojizo, liso y fino bajo la luz del atardecer otoñal era muy parecido al de Clary, de piel mediterránea y, si sus vistas no les fallaban, más alta que Isabelle.

-¿Qué pasa Jace?-preguntó Clary al ver que su novio se había quedado petrificado ante la presencia de la misteriosa chica.

El chico se llevó el índice a los labios para indicar a Clary que no dijera nada. En cuanto la chica estuvo un poco alejada de la pareja, Jace le indicó a su novia con la cabeza que siguieran a la extraña.

-Es una Cazadora de Sombras-susurró el chico ante la muda pregunta escrita en el rostro de Clary,- pero no sé quién es. Me resulta familiar, pero no la he visto antes, o al menos eso creo.- Inquieto por aquella misteriosa nefilim la siguieron a una prudente distancia.

Tras andar unas cuantas calles, la chica torció hacia una calle que desembocaba en una cafetería muy del estilo Magnus. La cazadora sacó el móvil y empezó a hablar en un idioma que Jace desconocía, pero bastante parecido al italiano, más tarde sabría que la chica hablaba en español, su lengua materna, se paró y pronunció el nombre de Magnus seguido de otras palabras que ni Jace, y menos Clary, supieron reconocer.

-Sabéis, es un poco molesto que la gente se dedique a seguir a desconocidos durante unas cuantas manzanas.-Comentó la chica dándose la vuelta asombrando a la pareja y con una divertida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios pintados de rojo pasión -¿no vais a decir nada?-prosiguió la cazadora en vista de que ninguno de los dos chicos decían nada y la miraban con los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta.

-¡Qué mona te ha dejado en la pelu!-Exclamó Magnus surgiendo de la nada acompañado por su inseparable novio Alec.-Ese baño de color te favorece, pero no era el que yo había elegido.

-Si me llego a dar tu color parecería un extintor andante.-explicó la chica dándose dos besos con Magnus y Alec- A parte, no quiero teñirme el pelo de rojo, sólo quiero ser castaña con cierto tono rojizo.

-A mi me parece que te sienta bien, es más te sienta mejor que el que quería Magnus.-Dijo Alec con una agradable sonrisa.

-Una preguntita, ¿estos dos son mudos o están en estado de shock?-preguntó la chica señalando a la pareja con el pulgar.

-Están en estado de shock-respondió Magnus,- normalmente Jace no para de hacer sarcasmos e intentar quedar por en cima de la gente, resulta insoportable a veces pero cuando quiere puede ser todo un angelito.

Más tarde en el Instituto, recuperados Jace y Clary del shock veían como Maryse Lithwood daba la bienvenida a la chica de ojos pardos delineados por eyeliner y enmarcados en frondosas pestañas marcadas por una máscara de pestañas.

-Valla veo que ya ha conocido a Clarissa y a mi hijo Jace, señorita Middelton.-Sonrió la directora del Instituto desde las pesadas puertas de madera, al lado se encontraba Isabelle con la vista fija en la "chica nueva", midiéndose mentalmente con ella y viendo que le sacaba una cabeza, yendo Isabelle con tacones y la recién llegada plana.

-Sí, nos hemos encontrado en la calle de camino al Instituto.-la chica le devolvió la sonrisa y con un apretón de manos entraron dentro.

-No nos hemos puesto muy al día- estaba explicando la señorita Middelton sentada en una de las múltiples sillas de la biblioteca delante de escritorio donde se encontraba Maryse,- pero a grandes rasgos sabemos mi función aquí.

-Normalmente mi marido sería el que se encargaría de esto, pero se encuentra en estos momentos en Irdis resolviendo unos asuntos. Chicos esta es Danielle Middelton, la encargada de ayudar a Clary en su entrenamiento y una experta en runas.-Explicó Maryse.

-¿Tú eres la experta en Muay Thai y otras artes marciales de nombres impronunciables?-preguntó Jace situado al lado de Clary desde el sofá que estaba a la izquierda de la estancia. Danielle asintió alzando una ceja presintiendo el carácter del rubio iba a aflorar en cualquier momento-¿pero cuantos años tienes?

-Veinte-contestó esta con una sonrisa que cortaba el cristal,- y a tu edad estaba empezando a estudiar telequinesia, incluso hice un cursillo de matar con la mirada a distancia.

Todos sonrieron al ver que la recién llegada mantenía el mismo sentido del humor que Jace.

-Sin más preámbulos, me gustaría ver el nivel de cada uno para empezar a trabajar cuanto antes.-comentó Danielle levantándose de la silla- Le prome

* * *

><p>tí a Alec, cuando estuvieron él y Magnus en España, que les iba a dar algún par de clases a ellos también.<p>

-Por supuesto- concedió Maryse levantándose también de la silla e inclinando la cabeza.- Mis hijos te acompañarán a la sala de entrenamiento.

Una vez todos cambiados con ropa de entrenamiento, excepto Danielle que tenía el equipaje en casa de Magnus, y Magnus que se mantuvo al margen de lo que él catalogó como carnicería. Danielle se puso sobre las colchonetas que servían de tatami y preguntó con una dulce sonrisa:

-¿Quién va a ser el primero?

-Yo mismo,-respondió Jace con un brillo salvaje en los ojos- aunque claro estamos en desigualdad por la ropa.

-Por eso no te preocupes, he combatido en peores situaciones. No creo que los vaqueros y la camiseta sean un impedimento.-Sonrió irónicamente con una sonrisa si cabe más salvaje que la del chico.-Ataca.

Y antes de que Jace pudiera terminar su ataque, cayó estrepitosamente de espaldas contra el suelo. La nueva instructora era rápida y letal.

-Valla, parece que alguien va a necesitar una buena cura de humildad.- Se mofó Magnus mientras Danielle ayudaba a Jace a levantarse del suelo.

Todos se rieron ante el comentario del brujo, profesora y alumno se miraron a los ojos y descubrieron que aquello era el principio de una gran amistad.


	2. Aupair, cough, niñera

**Au- pair/ Cough/ Niñera**

Entrada ya la tarde Jace hizo su aparición en la cocina del Instituto donde estaban Maryse, Isabelle y Danielle, estas dos últimas con la ropa de entrenamiento, hablaban distraídamente. El chico se dejó caer en una silla alicaído.

-No hace ni una hora que se ha ido Clary y ya está hecho unos zorros.-Comentó Danielle al ver a Jace deprimido por tener que separarse el fin de semana de su novia, ya que se había ido con Jocelyn y Lucke a la granja de este a pasar el fin de semana.- Pero mírale, igual de mustio que un jilguero viejo.

-Es que es la primera vez que nos separamos- Se defendió el rubio.

-Jace, se ha ido el fin de semana a una granja al campo, no está en otro planeta.-Intervino Isabelle- Son dos días lo que va a estar fuera, no se ha ido para siempre.

-Sigue el ejemplo de Danielle-dijo Maryse-, tiene novio desde hace tres años y sólo se ven en vacaciones. Él vive en París y ella en Madrid, y mira que responsable: está haciendo una carrera de mundis y además está entrenando a Clary y os está echando una mano a vosotros en el entrenamiento. Así da gusto estar en casa, a lo mejor me cojo unas vacaciones y me voy de viaje.

-No dudes en hacerlo cuando quieras,- sonrió dulcemente Danielle- mis padres estarán encantados de acogerte y te sentirás como en casa. Yo me quedo con los chicos mientras tú te vas a un balneario, por ejemplo.

Y mientras lo piensas yo le voy a meter una buena paliza aquí al rubito.- Se levantó de la silla y tocó afectuosamente el hombro de Jace- Ve a cambiarte, te espero en la sala de entrenamiento en diez minutos. Si en cinco no has subido te colgaré de los pulgares.

Jace no se sentía con ganas de entrenar, pero sabía que Danielle lo hacía para que tuviera la mente ocupada y el tiempo se le pasara más deprisa.

-Hoy que va a ser, ¿tortura china?-preguntó el joven sarcásticamente.

-Jojutsu.- Respondió la chica lanzándole un bastón largo de madera.

El cazador de sombras levantó una ceja esperando algo más de información por parte de su amiga.

-El Jojutsu es un arte marcial especializada en la lucha con palos, llamados jö-explicó Danielle ente la cara del otro.- Cuando estés en el campo de batalla no siempre vasa poder enfrentarte a tu oponente con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Los jö, o en su defecto cualquier objeto que se asemeje a ellos, te valdrán como arma y como escudo, ya que puedes parar cualquier cosa que se te lance, En caso de que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no pueda ser llevada a cabo y no tengas armas que arrojar a tu oponente.

-Pero los demonios no suelen ser muy inteligentes,-dijo Jace haciendo girar el bastón y midiendo su peso- no sé por qué me tendría que hacer falta un escudo, con saber esquivar es suficiente.

-¿Y si no es un demonio a lo que te enfrentas? Puede que sea algo con la inteligencia de un ser humano y la fuerza de un demonio mayor.

Jace miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido, de saber que Danielle no sabía nada a cerca de Jonathan, juraría que le estaba hablando de él y que esto era un entrenamiento para poder acabar de una vez por todas con él.

-Jace, somos cazadores de sombras, nuestro deber no es sólo matar demonios. Debemos conocer a todos nuestros enemigos, aquellos que viven en las sombras y que ponen un precio a nuestras cabezas.

Como el chico no estaba muy convencido de las palabras de la nefilim siguió dándoles vueltas al bastón distraídamente hasta que de repente dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y vió que la habitación giraba bruscamente.

-Nunca bajes la guardia,-añadió Danielle apareciendo en su campo de visión mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- y para ello vamos a hacer la lucha más interesante.

Jace miró a la chica como si estuviera loca. Aunque sólo llevaba un mes en el Instituto, sabía que cuando la cazadora de sombras decía las palabras "más interesante" el chico iba a acabar más veces en el suelo que de costumbre.

-Apaga la luz.-Ordenó la chica señalando con la barbilla la llave de la luz a la espalda de Jace.

-¿Y eso para qué? ¿También lo haces con Clary, Izzy y Alec?- Preguntó una vez apagó la luz y la habitación se quedó a oscuras tan sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la cristalera de la sala.

-Para tener más intimidad.-Respondió Danielle peligrosamente cerca de su oído, tanto que su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jace se encontraba de nuevo en el suelo mientras escuchaba la risa tan caracterítica de su amiga.- Tienes cuatro sentidos más a parte de la vista, utilízalos.

Cuando llegó Alec a la hora de cenar, Jace se había caído tantas veces que cuando llegaron a treinta perdió la cuenta, pero al menos había estado tan concentrado en el entrenamiento que se había olvidado de todo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Danielle se encontraba en su habitación pintándose las uñas y escuchando música mientras tarareaba la canción, cuando Jace entró en su habitación sin llamar.

-Tú, ¿Qué pasa, que no te han enseñado a llamar a las puertas cuando están cerradas?- Preguntó Danielle sin levantar la vista en su tarea.

-Sí, pero quería pillarte haciendo algo comprometido.- Respondió el chico sonriendo y sentándose en la cama en frete de Danielle.

La chica levantó la vista con una ceja levantada y sin inmutarse lo más mínimo volvió a pintarse las uñas.

-Me aburro.-Comentó Jace al ver que la cazadora de sombras le ignoraba por completo.

-Y has venido a mi habitación porque tienes algo en mente y quieres que te secunde. Pues si es ir de misión, lo siento niño pero no, me estoy pintado las uñas.

-Esa era la primera opción, pero la he descartado al ver lo que estabas haciendo.

-Tampoco pienso ir contigo a ningún bareto cutre y lleno de mugre ha beber whisky barato o cerveza caducada.-Advirtió la chica antes de que el otro pudiera continuar enumerando sus opciones.

-Todavía es pronto para para eso. Mi segunda opción es ir a casa de Simon y Jordan.

Al oír estas palabras, Danielle levantó la vista de las uñas, cerró el bote de esmalte y miró a Jace.

-¿Me estás diciendo de ir a casa de un vampiro rarito y su compañero de piso que está enrollándose con tu hermana a la ver que también lo hace con Maia?

-¿Jordan se está enrollando con Izzy? Creía que era a Simon a quien se estaba tirando.

-Sí, tu hermana monógama y yo soy rubia y mido uno setenta.-Comentó mordaz Danielle mientras iba al cuarto de baño a dejar el pintauñas.

-¿No mides uno setenta?

La chica se volvió hacia donde estaba Jace ahora tumbado en la cama alzándole una ceja y con cara de estar empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Te acompañaría de buena gana, pero en un rato me voy con Magnus y Alec a ver Sexo en Nueva York, las seis temporadas.

-Eso hazlo mañana que ya ha venido Clary.

-Mañana me voy con tu hermana de tiendas y por la tarde con Maia que vamos a una exposición.

-Porfa, puedes cambiar los planes, Alec e Izzy todavía están en casa.

Una sonrisa maléfica apareció en el rostro de la chica, Jace entendió que lo que iba a decir a continuación Danielle no le iba a gustar ni un pelo.

-Voy sólo si te pones de rodillas y me lo suplicas.

-¿Estás de coña no?- Se irguió el rubio en la cama rezando para sus adentros que su amiga estuviera bromeando.

-¿Me ves con cara de estar bromeando?- Preguntó la cazadora de sombras poniendo los brazos en jarras y poniendo su mejor cara de póker.

Con un suspiro y tras un largo rato de meditarlo, Jace se bajó de la cama y se puso delante de Danielle de rodillas y juntando las manos como si fuera a rezar dijo: 

-Por favor, Dani te suplico que vengas conmigo.

De repente un click desconcertó por unos segundos al muchacho y luego la risa de Danielle terminó por confirmarle que le había hecho una foto.

-¿Me acabas de hacer una foto?-Preguntó peligrosamente despacio Jace levantándose del suelo.

-¿Algún problema? Más que nada para tener la prueba para mañana cuando Magnus me dé cien dólares porque te he hecho suplicar y ponerte de rodillas. También se la enseñaré a Clary para que vea lo guapo que estás de rodillas y así vas ensayando para cuando le tengas que pedir matrimonio.-Sonrió Danielle.

-¿Has hecho una apuesta con Magnus?

-Y con tu hermano. Si quieres los veinte de Alec te los doy.

-Esto es increíble, de Magnus me lo esperaba, pero no de Alec.

-C'est la vie mon amour.-Sentenció la chica con un perfecto acento francés encogiéndose de hombros- Y ahora, si no te importa me voy a cambiar, te paso a buscar cuando termine.-Mientas hablaba fue hasta Jace le puso las manos sobre los hombros y ligeramente le dio la vuelta mientras le acompañaba a la puerta y la cerraba después.

A los diez minutos, Danielle entró en la habitación de Jace de la misma forma que él había entrado en la suya, haciendo oídos sordos a la réplica que el muchacho le dio al entrar en la habitación.

Aunque seguían en Manhattan, aquel bloque de pisos dejaba un poco que desear para lo que se suponía que era La Gran Manzana. Subieron las escaleras olor a humedad y con la extraña certeza de que salieran roedores desconocidos para todos los zoólogos en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Jordan les abrió la puerta, al menos el piso no parecía tan lúgubre como la fachada desconchada y el tiro de escaleras mohoso, y enseguida vino Simon para darles la bienvenida.

-¿Cómo que vosotros por aquí?-preguntó Simon extrañado mientras los recién llegados se quitaban las cazadoras, ambas negras de cuero muy similares.- Os hacía matando demonios sólo con pestañear.

-Me aburría y hemos decidido ir a haceros una visita.-Contestó Jace sentándose informalmente en el sofá y Danielle en un sillón al lado del sofá.

-Asique tú eres la famosa niñera de Jace- dijo Jordan apoyado en el sofá que tenía delante,- pues está bastante buena. No sé de qué te quejabas.

Jace le echó una mirada de reproche al joven lobo, mientras Danielle se levantaba despacio e iba en dirección a Jordan.

-Oh oh.-Comentaron Jace y Simon a la vez, pues sabían que Jordan se acababa de convertir en carne de cañón.

-Prefiero que me llamen cough u ou-pair,-contestó Danielle demasiado despacio y demasiado cerca del chico- y si vuelves a hacer otro comentario machista como ese, me hago un abrigo con tu pellejo no sin antes divertirme un poco.-sonrió mientas le enseñaba una pulsera de plata que llevaba sobre el jersey rojo de punto y cuello vuelto.

El chico tragó saliva haciendo que su nuez temblara, como le pasaba a cualquier chico que estaba nervioso o incómodo.

-Estupendo y ahora que nos conocemos todos- comentó Jace con una sonrisa triunfal mientras se estiraba en el sofá y cruzaba los brazo por de tras de la espalda,- Simon sácate unas birritas.

-¿No crees que es un poco pronto para beber?-preguntó Simon mirando de hito en hito a Jace y a Danielle que seguía pegada a Jordan con pinta de que si el licántropo pestañeaba más de lo necesario, su cabeza sería arrancada y reducida hasta tener tamaño de llavero.

-Nunca es pronto para eso,-contestó Danielle volviéndose a sentar en el sofá- y menos si me tengo que pasar toda la tarde aquí como creo que va a suceder.

El vampiro se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina a por las bebidas, mientras en el salón Jace y Jordan se enzarzaban en una conversación de la que Simon sólo entendía los artículos y preposiciones.

Tres cervezas más tarde y unos cuantos aperitivos poco recomendables para pacientes de colesterol alto, Danielle seguía mirando al infinito aburrida de aquella conversación en la que no le apetecía intervenir, puesto que la había mantenido tantas veces que ni se acordaba, cuando vio su liberación del aburrimiento: un cubo de rubik tirando en la estantería de encima de la televisión. La chica cogió el cubo y en menos de un minuto, con una velocidad espasmódica, resolvió el cubo. Cuando levantó la vista después de dejar el juguete en la mesa, los tres chicos la estaban mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó la cazadora de sombras extrañada.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho tan rápido?-preguntó Jace, ya que parecía el único con capacidad de diálogo en ese momento.

-Con mucha práctica. Llevo haciendo cubos de estos desde que tenía ocho años, hubo una temporada que a mi hermano le dio por ellos y terminaba resolviéndolos yo. A parte también es que me aburro mucho, lleváis más de media hora hablando de lo mismo y luego somos las mujeres las monotemáticas…-se volvió a echar en el sofá esperando a que Jace se cansara de estar allí e irse.

-¿Qué propones pues?

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Danielle cuando vio la consola.

-Halo.

Jordan alzó una ceja, aquella chica debía estar de broma: alguien que resuelve un cubo de rubik en menos de un minuto, ¿cómo puede querer jugar a la consola?

-No os preocupéis si me tenéis que dejar en ridículo, tengo tres hermanos mayores y un gemelo, creo que sé jugar a esto mejor que ninguno.

Jordan no lo dudó más, ante aquella provocación lo único que podía hacer era jugar con ella. Pero su orgullo quedó demasiado destrozado al ver que la "niñera" no se había marcado ningún farol. Aún más herido acabó después de jugar al guitar hero y al sing star, Danielle había hecho una llamada a Magnus y una consola con los juegos y accesorios necesarios para jugar habían aparecido de repente en el loft.

-¿Desde cuando sabes cantar?-preguntó Jace una vez de camino a casa. El chico estaba sorprendido por los agudos y graves que había hecho su amiga durante las canciones cantadas en la consola.

-Desde siempre. En el colegio cantaba en el coro y fuera del colegio formamos unos amigos, mi hermano y yo una banda, que no es por despreciar a nadie, pero es mejor que la de Simon. Aunque Jordan no canta mal, les falta mucho oído al resto de la banda.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas.-Comentó el chico asombrado.

-Lo sé.-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Clary llegó corriendo al Instituto, un mensaje de Danielle le había advertido de que se iba a cometer un crimen si no llegaba pronto y recogía a su novio. Miró en las habitaciones de Jace y Danielle, pero no estaban, después fue a la sala de armas y tampoco encontró a nadie. Cuando miró en la biblioteca, Maryse le indicó que estaba en el salón y allí fue donde encontró a Danielle sentada informalmente en uno de los sillones y a Jace amordazado y atado de pies y manos en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Clary asustada yendo hacia su novio para quitarle la mordaza y desatarle.

-Mira, ya no te tienes que afeitar el bigote.-Comentó Danielle con una sonrisa divertida cuando Clary le quitó el esparadrapo que tenía Jace en la boca a modo de mordaza- Es que no paraba de dar el coñazo y me cansé de escucharle. Asique le plaqué, cosa que ha sido muy fácil, y le até y amordacé para que se estuviera quieto y callado.-Dejó el libro en la mesa baja de enfrente del sofá y se levantó- Por cierto, le he pintado las uñas con esto- le entregó a Clary un pintauñas transparente con la etiqueta en español,- es para que no se muerda las uñas. No soporto ver a nadie con las uñas mordidas, y este ya iba por los muñones…

Clary miró atónita como Danielle se iba del salón como si nada hubiera pasado y Jace le lanzaba una mirada de profundo rencor.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que empiece a maquillarme.-Advirtió el cazador de sombras cogiéndole de la mano a Clary y se iban de la sala.

-Yo también te he echado de menos.-Apuntó Clary levantándole una ceja a su novio mientras impotente le arrastraba por todos los pasillos del Instituto hasta llegar al exterior.


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños Jace

**Feliz cumpleaños Jace**

**Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de las andanzas de Danielle, espero que os guste :D**

**A mediados de diciembre y cerca de las vacaciones de Navidad, Danielle y los demás le hacen una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a Jace.**

**...**

-¿No crees que deberías prestarle más atención?-preguntó Jace mirando con preocupación a Clary que estaba haciendo equilibrios en una viga de la sala de entrenamiento, cuyo única sujeción era un arnés rodeándole la cintura con pinta de ser poco seguro.

Danielle alzó la vista del móvil hacia donde estaba la chica, después volvió a mirar a Jace que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y volviendo a escribir en el móvil dijo con un encogimiento de hombros:

-Yo la veo entera, muy segura y con poca pinta de caerse. No veo porqué debería prestarle más atención.

-Es tu alumna, mi madre te paga para que ella aprenda. Si se mata es culpa tuya y créeme cuando te digo que seré yo el primero en hacértelo pagar.-Amenazó el joven nefilim a la chica.

Sin inmutarse lo más mínimo ante la pérdida de control del rubio, Danielle le miró alzándole una ceja y silenciándole con la mirada.

-Clary ya puedes bajar.-Avisó la chica mirando la hora-Seguimos mañana, y al poder ser sin _mirones_.

Jace iba a replicar pero la aparición de Magnus y Alec le salvó de lo que iba a ser una quema de brujas.

-Valla, parece que hemos llegado a tiempo.-Comentó Magnus con una sonrisa al entrar en la habitación- Siempre me han gustado las peleas de Dani.

-Pues esta vez no va a haber pelea.-Replicó la chica mientras se volvía hacia los recién llegados y los saludaba.- ¿Habéis traído lo que os he pedido?

-aquí lo tienes.-Respondió Alec levantando una bolsa de papel chillón que llevaba en la mano.

-Perfecto, mientras Clary se cambia y Jace la espera, nosotros vamos abajo a terminar los detalles.

¿Alguien sabe si Isabelle a hecho ya lo que tenía que hacer?

-¿De que estáis hablando?-Preguntó Jace mientras bajaba con ellos las escaleras.

-Tú arriba, a esperar a Clary.- Respondió Danielle fríamente-lo que hablemos aquí no te incumbe.

Jace se quedó paralizado ante la contestación de la joven y atónito veía como su hermano, el novio de este y la nefilim bajaban las escaleras sin inmutarse lo más mínimo en la conversación mantenida antes.

-A partir de ahora te la tendrá jurada.-Advirtió Magnus sentado en el salón mientras Alec estaba hablando con Isabelle por el móvil- Después de la contestación que le has dado en las escaleras, sin duda alguna eres la primera en su lista negra.

-Después de que sepa que le estamos organizando el cumpleaños, me perdonará. Y si no lo hace, me da lo mismo, peor para él.-Respondió Danielle encogiéndose de hombros revisando el contenido de la bolsa de espaldas al brujo- En la bolsa está todo, ahora sólo falta saber si nos dejan el bar o no.

-Isabelle dice que nos dejan el bar siempre y cuando le paguemos los ingresos que no va a tener esa noche.-comentó Alec cuando llegó al lado de su novio de su amiga.

Danielle suspiró exasperada y se dio la vuelta para hablar con Alec, sentado en el sofá al lado de su novio.

-Tu hermana servirá para matar demonios y para tener todos los tíos que quiera, pero a la hora de hacer negocios es pésima.

vosotros mantener ocupado a Jace mientras yo me voy a negociar el antro al que vamos a ir para celebrar el cumpleaños.

-No está tan mal.-Dijo Magnus. Danielle ante el comentario del brujo levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos-Los he visto peores.-Añadió al ver que la Cazadora de Sombras no cambiaba el gesto.

-Haré como que no he oído nada.-Sentenció Danielle mientras se iba hacia la puerta para salir, topándose en ella con Jace y Clary.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Jace al ver que Danielle se encaminada hacia la puerta de salida.

-Compras navideñas.-Respondió la chica mientas caminaba hacia la puerta no dejando opción a nadie a preguntar más.

Era el día, se dijo Jace cuando se despertó, el día de su cumpleaños, el día que cumplía dieciocho años, el día que por fin todos los pertenecientes al conclave no le tratarían como a un niño, puesto que con dieciocho años en el mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras se les consideraban adultos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Le felicitó Maryse cuando el chico entró en la cocina para desayunar.

-Gracias.-contestó Jace mientras abrazaba a su madre.- ¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó extrañado de no ver a ninguno de sus hermanos desayunando ni tampoco a Danielle.

-Estarán en la sala de entrenamiento.-Explicó Maryse encogiéndose de hombros mientras le ponía el desayuno a su hijo. Normalmente esto sólo sucedía cuando alguno de ellos estaba malo, o en este caso el día de su cumpleaños.-Clary ha venido un poco más pronto y se han subido Danielle y ella, estarán entrenando.

En cuanto Jace se terminó el desayuno, subió a la sala de entrenamiento esperando que le tuvieran una sorpresa. Por lo general no era muy amigo de ellas, pero esta vez podía hacer una excepción.

-Buenos días cumpleañero,-le felicitó Danielle en cuanto le vio- ¿Qué tal te has sentido al tener dieciocho años?

-De momento para lo único que ha servido es para que Maryse me prepare el desayuno,- dijo Jace encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba por toda la sala buscando a Clary- creo que me sentiré mejor cuando vallamos de misión. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Clary?

-Como ha venido antes se ha ido antes. Dijo que tenía que ayudar a Simon a buscar algo, me dijo el qué pero me sonó tan friki que traté de olvidarlo y mis esfuerzos han dado fruto.-Respondió con una gran sonrisa- Y ahora si el señorito no está muy cansado de dormir casi hasta medio día, ayúdame a recoger un poco el estropicio que ha dejado tu novia al irse como alma que lleva el diablo cuando le ha llamado Simon.

Jace empezó a recoger las colchonetas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo y a apilarlas a un lado de la sala, sabía por experiencia que cuando Danielle pedía ayuda para recoger no era una invitación que se pudiera declinar sin salir mal parado.

-Me parece demasiado raro todo esto,- comentó el cazador de sombras mirando su reloj y viendo que sólo eran las once de la mañana, hora que en días normales Clary todavía estaba en el Instituto saltando de viga en viga- ¿a qué hora ha venido Clary? ¿Antes de amanecer? ¿Y no te ha dicho si luego me iba a llamar o que la llamara yo o algo?

-Estaba amaneciendo cuando ha venido. Me ha dicho que te iba a poner los cuernos con Simon y que no llevaba ropa interior para hacerle el trabajo más fácil, que luego te llamaría para contarte todos los detalles y que alomejor hasta te hacían una demostración.-Contestó Danielle mordaz al ver tal estrés en el chico-¿Quieres relajarte? Clary ha venido una hora antes y por tanto se ha ido una hora antes. Estaba haciendo tiempo para verte y felicitarte pero a alguien se le han pegado las sábanas, se le ha hecho tarde y se ha ido. Esta tarde te llamará para quedar y salir a cenar a un restaurante bonito, romántico y especialmente caro y así poder celebrar tus dieciocho cumpleaños con todo el romanticismo que derrochas por los cuatro costados.

-Está bien, no haré más preguntas.-Contestó el chico al ver las contestaciones que daba su amiga- ¿Por casualidad no necesitarías un descanso para ver a tu novio, verdad? Es que llevas unos días con un humor de perros, y es eso o que te ha bajado la regla.

Sin previo aviso, y como sabía que iba a ocurrir, un segundo después de recibir una colleja la habitación giró bruscamente y Jace se encontró de espaldas al suelo mientras el rostro de una sonriente Danielle aparecía en su campo de visión.

-La próxima vez que intentes una broma así, tus genes morirán contigo.-Amenazó la chica con el pie muy cerca de una zona muy peligrosa y sensible haciendo retroceder al muchacho.

Entrada la noche Clary iba arrastrando a Jace por las calles de Brooklyn haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de su novio.

-Son sólo cinco minutos, le doy el cd a Simon y nos vamos a cenar.-Repetía por última vez Clary.

-Pero hoy no es jueves.-Comentó Jace extrañado por el comportamiento que habían tenido sus hermanos, su novia y Danielle durante todo el día- ¿No puedes darle el cd mañana? Si lo has tenido hasta ahora, por que lo retengas veinticuatro horas más no va a pasar nada.

-Luego se me olvida y se lo quiere dar a Jordan. Sólo van a ser cinco minutos, no seas aguafiestas.- Clary seguía sin mirar a su novio desde que salieron de casa de esta y esto le extrañaba a Jace.

Cuando llegaron al bar donde el grupo de Simon solía ensayar no vieron el jaleo que solía a ver un sábado por la noche en un bar, era todo demasiado tranquilo.

-Clary, aquí no hay nadie, ¿estás segura que te dijo Simon que vinieras aquí y no a su casa?-Cada momento que pasaba Jace arrugaba más el ceño y era más reacio a confiar en su novia.

Sin mediar palabra, Clary iba a abrir la puerta del bar, cuando Jace se puso delatante de ella instintivamente, como siempre que lo hacía cuando desconfiaba a de lo que podrían encontrarse dentro.

-¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron sus amigos cuando la pareja estuvo dentro del bar estallando en aplausos y risas (alguna serpentina y confeti por parte de Magnus) al ver la cara del joven cazador de sombras. El chico sorprendido dio un paso a tras cuando una dulce voz femenina que le resultaba familiar empezó a cantar desde el maltrecho escenario el cumpleaños feliz imitando casi a la perfección a Marilyn Monroe.

Cuando su visión se empezó a aclarar y distinguir los objetos que antes, por el repentino subidón de adrenalina, veía borrosos, distinguió una esbelta figura en el escenario con un corto vestido azul de cuello barco, que junto con las botas altas marrones que hacían de ella unas piernas interminables. Al principio pensó que era Isabelle, pero los focos del escenario encendían una melena lisa y pelirroja, luego comprendió que la chica del escenario no era otra que Danielle.

-Y ahora un brindis por nuestro invitado de honor que parece que se ha convertido en un gato de escayola.- Anunció Danielle desde el escenario levantando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de los vítores y silbidos del público alzando también consigo la copa- ¡Magnus, copas a Jace y Clary!

El aludido salió del trance en el que se encontraba por contemplar los ojos azules de Alec y el curioso juego que hacían las luces del bar en ellos, y con un simple chasqueo de dedos aparecieron dos copas de champán en las manos de Jace y Clary.

-Por Jace, por sus dieciocho y porque no me guarde mucho rencor por ser el único antro disponible en todo Nueva York al que podíamos tener acceso.- Habló Danielle alzando la copa una vez más y siendo secundada por los demás.

Una vez brindaron y los recién llegados se quitaron los abrigos, ayudando Jace a Clary a quitarse el suyo y ver que su novia iba con un deslumbrante vestido rojo con profundo escote y que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes perfilados totalmente de negro, los invitados se acercaron a felicitar al chico y darle sus regalos.

-Asique esto es lo que habéis estado haciendo estos días, y por eso te has alisado hoy el pelo.-Comentó Jace cuando Danielle se acercó a felicitarlo.

-En realidad queríamos librarnos de ti, pero no sabíamos como.- Respondió la chica sonriendo después de abrazar al rubio. Alumno y profesora estallaron en risas ante la pequeña broma de Danielle.

El protagonista de la fiesta le alzó una ceja a la chica y con la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Clary, que a más de una dejaba sin aliento y lo único que producía en su instructora era risa, advirtió:

-Lo tendré en cuenta para tu cumpleaños.

-Me parece bien, pero que sea en otro sitio con un poco de más clase. Los veintiuno no están preparados para antros como este. A demás, no creo que mis hermanos y mi novio te dejaran a ti como encargado de la fiesta, acabaríamos corriendo por los túneles del metro persiguiendo algún tipo de demonio no identificado y llenos de mugre.-Sonrió la chica angelicalmente.

-Como me conoces.-Rio Jace. Se abrazaron por última vez y la chica le revolvió el pelo con cariño antes de subir al escenario donde estuvo hablando con Simon que al parecer hacía de dj.

-¿Tiene alguna petición el cumpleañero a cerca de la canción que quiere que le cantemos?-Preguntó Dani desde el escenario. Los focos hacían que su vestido azul con un ancho cinturón marrón, a juego con las botas, marcándole la cintura se viera más brillante de lo que realmente era.- Tenemos un gran dj y el cantante parece que enseguida se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza, ya que está muy ocupado con una fan.

Todos rieron al ver que Jordan y Maia estaban hablando muy juntos, quizás demasiado para estar hablando, hasta que el aludido se dio cuenta de que Danielle estaba esperando en el escenario y dejó a Maia para subir al escenario.

-¿Quieres alguna canción?- Preguntó Jace a Clary sentado en una mesa y sentando a su novia en su regazo.

-Angel la de Robbie Williams.-Dijo la chica mientras se reía al ver que Danielle estaba ayudando a Simon con el intrincado ordenador de la chica. Al parecer la nefilim no sólo hacía de cantante, sino también de dj y presentadora.

La velada transcurrió entre risas y canciones, bailes y champán. En cierto momento de la noche, Dani se volvió a quedar sola en el escenario porque Jordan había desaparecido con Maia tras la puerta del baño y tras varias interrupciones por parte de Jace y Danielle, aunque la Cazadora de Sombras siempre iba delante, la pareja decidió salir al callejón de detrás del bar.

-Simon, ¿has pensado en contratar a Dani como vocalista del grupo?- preguntó Jace cuando pasado un rato Jordan y Maia no volvieron a manifestarse.- Seguro que mejorarías mucho, yo iría a todas vuestras actuaciones.

-Lo siento pero yo ya tengo grupo. Y que no es por despreciar a nadie, pero nosotros no cambiamos cada semana de nombre de grupo y aunque versionamos canciones, actuamos mucho mejor que Simon y compañía.

-No veo yo a Dani entre tanto rarito-comentó Isabelle.-Sí ya sé que son tus amigos Simon, pero has de entender que Dani no es una mundana cualquiera de esas que son fáciles de impresionar. Si ya de por sí no es mundana, imagínate la parte de fácil de impresionar…

El joven vampiro entró en una discusión a cerca de Danielle con Isabelle un tanto acalorada, discusión que parecía más una pelea de enamorados que otra cosa. Al cabo de un rato de la pareja seguir discutiendo y los demás hablando por su cuenta, el ordenador olvidado en un rincón del escenario, reprodujo unas sevillanas haciendo que todo el mundo se callase de las conversaciones mantenidas.

-Lo siento, no sabía que tenía esta canción en la lista de reproducción.-Se disculpó Dani subiendo al escenario para cambiar la lista de reproducción.

-No déjala,-dijo Magnus con una sonrisa haciendo espacio entre las mesas- hace mucho tiempo que no bailo sevillanas.

Danielle miró incrédula a su amigo el brujo y cuando vio que hablaba totalmente enserio, volvió a reproducir la canción desde el principio y fue corriendo a donde estaba su amigo para bailar con él entre vítores y olés con demasiado acento americano haciendo reír a Magnus y Danielle.

Al día siguiente al entrar Isabelle en la cocina, la última en levantarse, no se sorprendió al ver que la fiesta del día anterior le había pasado factura a todos.

-Mataré a Magnus,-estaba diciendo Danielle cuando Isabelle entró en la cocina- el champán que compró es veneno puro.

-¿Y qué querías _Moe__Chan dôme_?-Preguntó Jace mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro de Clary con poca cara de desayunar, que había dormido esa noche en el Instituto, gracias al poder de persuasión de Danielle y por ser el regalo de cumpleaños de Jace.

-No, pero tampoco mata ratas.

-Al menos no está mamá para vernos con estas caras.-Apuntó Isabelle sentándose en la mesa junto con los demás. Maryse había dejado una nota en la cocina diciendo que se iba a una reunión y que no volvería hasta la tarde, había dejado dinero y comida en el frigorífico para que hicieran lo que quisieran- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Alec?

-Muerto en el baño por deshidratación lo más seguro.-Comentó Dani bebiendo un trago del brebaje que había preparado al levantarse para que se les pasara lo más rápido posible la resaca.

Al oír hablar del baño, Clary empezó a palidecer peligrosamente y antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algún comentario a cerca de su color, salió corriendo en dirección al baño seguida por Jace.

-Y ahí va la segunda remesa.-mencionó Isabelle pensativamente.

-Un brindis por el romanticismo. Vómitos matutinos después de una noche de fiesta, a eso yo lo llamo romántica confianza.-Danielle alzó su vaso para chocarlo con el de Isabelle, lleno también de la pócima mágica.

...

**Espero que os guste y si tenéis ideas a cerca de los próximos capítulos no dudéis en decírmelo :D**


	4. Navidades en Irdis

**Esta historia ya la había subido hace tiempo, y no me di cuenta subirla como un capítulo a esta historia y se subió como historia a parte. El**

**capitulo siguiente, que espero subir hoy (todo depende de cuanto tiempo pueda tener el ordenador, ya que tengo una hermana mayor y un solo ordenador y como que no me deja tocarlo mucho ¬¬).**

**Solo me queda dar las gracias a Alexia Blackthorn y Marice por sus historias que son buenísimas (desde aquí animo a leerlas) y todos los comentarios de los capítulos pasados.**

* * *

><p>A pocos días de la Nochebuena el Instituto de Nueva York recibió la noticia de que podía pasar cuanto tiempo quisieran los ocupantes de dicha institución en el país de origen de los nefilim.<p>

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué vosotros no tenéis que hacer la maleta?-preguntó Danielle mientras hacía la maleta y veía a Jace, Clary, Magnus y Alec sentados en la habitación como si la única que se fuera era ella.

-Sí, pero más tarde.-Comentó Jace mientras se estiraba en el sofá donde estaba sentado y rodeando la cintura de Clary, sentada al lado de él-Nosotros hasta dentro de dos o tres días no nos vamos.

-Magnus, tú deberías hacer el equipaje, nos vamos juntos ¿recuerdas?- Danielle miró inquisitivamente al brujo sentado en el sillón reposando la cabeza en el regazo de Alec que estaba sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón.

-He cambiado de parecer.-Respondió el brujo cansinamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Danielle dejó de meter las cosas en la maleta y miró fijamente a su amigo mientras alzaba una ceja y ponía los brazos en jarras, señal inequívoca de que esa no es la respuesta correcta.

-Me estás diciendo que me voy yo sola, que tú no vienes.

-Me voy después, con ellos.

-Y crees que esto te va a valer para salirte con la tuya, ¿no? Conoces a mi familia lo suficientemente bien para saber que lo que quieras no siempre es lo que ellos quieren, asique tienes dos opciones: o levantar la cabeza del regazo de Alec, hacer la maleta y venirte conmigo, o ir preparando tu ejecución. Yo personalmente sé cual prefiero, al igual que tu novio.-movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de que esperaba una respuesta.

Con un suspiro de fingido cansancio Magnus se levantó del sofá y se fue en dirección da Danielle que estaba en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos de impaciencia en el suelo con el pie.

-Que sepas que te odio.-Dijo el brujo señalando a la Cazadora de Sombras con el dedo muy cerca de ella.

Danielle cogió la cara de su amigo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Uno, cero.-Comentó Jace animado.

* * *

><p>Era la víspera de nochebuena y las calles de Alacante estaban concurridas por sus habitantes que hacían las últimas compras. Hacía poco que había dejado de nevar y el cielo nocturno se veía despejado asique Clary y Jace, como otras muchas parejas decidieron salir a dar una vuelta asaltándoles por el camino un husky blanco y negro con los ojos azules.<p>

-¡Adof, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!-gritó un chico moreno que le resultó extrañamete familiar a Clary.

-Como se te pierda el perro nos mata.-Comentó otro chico de tras del primero muy parecido a Danielle.

Clay y Jace se pararon a observar la escena y porque el perro perdido se había parado delante de ellos y les miraba divertido con la lengua fuera.

-¡_Genial_!- Admitió el primer joven en francés- ¡Alex encontré a Adolf!- llamó el otro chico una vez llegó a la altura de Clary y Jace que los miraban atónitos.

-Vale, coge de una vez al perro y vámonos.-Ordenó el otro chico cunado llegó a la altura del primero- Si viene mi hermana y ve que se ha soltado, nosotros seremos la cena de Nochebuena.

El chico moreno que parecía ser amigo del clon de Danielle, se agachó para ponerle la correa al perro que estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras mientras miraba con la legnua colgando a un lado a la pareja de cazadores de sombras.

En el momento en que se iban a despedir de los asombrados Clary y Jace, hizo su aparición Danielle cogida del brazo de un chico rubio con ojos azules.

-¡Valla!, parece que no hemos sido los únicos que hemos salido a dar una vuelta.-Comentó Danielle al ver que su alumna y al novio de esta junto con el perro y los otros dos chicos.

-Íbamos a ir a verte a tu casa.-Admitió Jace saludando a la chica dándose un cálido abrazo y dos beso y realizando la misma operación con Clary.

-¿Sabeís dónde vivo?-Preguntó Danielle extrañada.

-Magnus le dejó la dirección a Alec en un papel apuntada.-Respondió Clary.

-Al parecer nuestro querido brujo no pierde detalle con los años.-Comentó mordaz el chico que se parecía tanto a Danielle. Los otros dos chicos sonrieron ante la broma del otro, la chica por su parte miró al creador de la broma con el semblante inescrutable.

-Perdonad a mi hermano-el chico rubio salió en defensa de su hermano le no en lo que parecía el principio de una guerra en la que el trofeo era la cabeza del chico.-De pequeño se golpeó la cabeza en más de una ocasión, no le han quedado muchas secuelas, pero de cuando en cuando desvaría. Lo que ha querido decir es que Magnus ha tenido un detalle al apuntar nuestra dirección. Ha estado en nuestra familia desde hace varias generaciones.

-Nos lo imaginábamos.-Asintió Jace gravemente.

-Me encanta tu perro Dani.-Comentó Clary con total naturalidad agachada al lado del animal mientras le hacía carantoñas.

-Gracias, se llama Adolf Hittler, Adolf para los amigos.-La aludida sonrió con la misma calidez de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado hace un momento- Me lo regaló mi hermano Rafa y fue él quien le puso el nombre, diciendo que tenía que ser un nombre con carácter por mi personalidad…-Danielle puso los ojos en blanco acordándose de las miles de bromas que le hacían sus hermanos por ser una chica con carácter- Por cierto, estos son Alex- señaló al chico castaño de su mismo color de ojos, melena igual de ensortijada que la de su hermana y Jace, y el pelo un tono más castaño que el de su hermana- y Pablo,- señaló al chico rubio de pelo liso y cálidos ojos azules, de sonrisa igual que la de su hermana- mis hermanos; y Sebastian,-señaló al otro chico moreno de ojos marrones que a Clary le había resultado familiar desde un principio- mi novio.

-¿Tú eres Sebastian Verlac? ¿El verdadero?-preguntó Clary asombrada.

-Su...pongo.-Respondió el chico mirando a todos un poco perdido.

-Pero…pero tú estabas desaparecido.-Indicó Jace tan sorprendido como su novia-Valentine te mató y su hijo suplantó tu identidad.

-Un error de cálculo, puesto que hace como tres o cuatro años que no entro en la casa de mis tíos. Tenemos alguna discrepancia que otra con lo que respecta al tratamiento de las personas por su condición o no de cazadores de sombras y sus amistades.-Señaló Sebastian una vez recobrado de la sorpresa-Salí del Instituto de París para reunirme con la familia Mideltton en su casa en España, y una vez allí venir a Irdis. Cuando llegó la noticia a oídos de mi tía me puse en contacto con ella para que viera que estaba perfectamente, pero al parecer mi querida prima Aline se le olvidó el pequeño detalle de transmitir el mensaje de que yo estaba sano y a salvo en la casa solariega de los Mideltton.

-Nunca me calló bien esa lagarta.-Comentó Clary muy seria mirando a Jace. Este por su parte se limitó a alzar una ceja cuando su novia pronunció la palabra lagarta.

-Yo no la calificaría exactamente de lagarta, sino de algo peor, pero no está mal el calificativo.-Añadió Danielle en defensa de su alumna y su novio-Pero esto mejor hablarlo en casa con algo caliente entre manos. No me gusta criticar a la gente en la calle y menos con este frío.

-Si entramos ahora en tu casa, Issy nos mataría.-Dijo Jace con una sonrisa recordando el genio que se gastaba su hermana.

Danielle se rió ante aquel comentario, recordando también el genio de la chica.

-Está bien, pero mañana después de la cena tenéis que venir a tomar algo. Sino me desquitaré con todos vosotros cuando volvamos a Nueva York.

-Nosotros nos vamos.-Comentó Alex tirando de Adolf y echando a andar junto a Pablo. Sebastian se acercó a Danielle y esperó a que esta de despidiera para irse con ella-Esperamos veros mañana.

-Por supuesto que lo van a estar, de eso me encargaré yo.-Comentó Danielle besando una vez más a la pareja y tomando del brazo a Sebastian.

Clary suspiró cuando los hermanos Mideltton y Sebastian Verlac desaparecieron de su vista.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Jace.

-Nada, que me encanta como visten y como hablan. Son tan perfectos.-Se volvió hacia Jace resuelta y le miró de arriba abajo-Definitivamente me gustarías más con chaquetón de lana y una bufanda.

Jace sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y estrechando hacia él a su novia siguieron dando el paseo.

* * *

><p>Después de la copiosa cena de Noche buena entre los Lightwood, Luke, Jocelyn, Clary y Amatis, proposición de juntar a las dos familias hecha por los jóvenes, los chicos abandonaron la casa de los Ligthwood junto con Jocelyn, Luke y Amatis, dejando a Maryse y Robert que discutieran sus diferencias.<p>

Antes de llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió estando Magnus de tras de ella.

-Esperando de tras de la puerta, ¿eh?-comentó Jace mordaz-¿me echabas de menos?

-Feliz Navidad a ti también, Jace, pero en realidad era a Alec a quien estaba esperando.-Respondió el brujo alargando una mano para coger la pechera del abrigo del chico y atraerlo hacia él- Feliz Navidad amor.-Felicitó Magnus dándole un beso a un sorprendido Alec.

-¡Qué rápido habéis llegado!-Exclamó Danielle al ver en la puerta a Jace, Clary e Isabelle mirando absortos como Magnus y Alec se felicitaban la Navidad.-Magnus, creo que le puedes felicitar la Navidad a Alec más cómodamente dentro de la casa y así evitar que los demás se congelen.

Magnus se apartó de mala gana de la puerta arrastrando con él a Alec para que los demás pudieran pasar y quitarse los abrigos.

-¿Llegamos demasiado pronto?-Preguntó Isabelle mientras se alisaba su corto y pegado vestido negro.

- Para nada, mis hermanos se acaban de ir con toda la chiquillería y mis padres están en casa de mis abuelos que han ido a acompañarlos a casa, de momento sólo estamos Alex, Sebas y yo.

-¿Tus hermanos tienen hijos?-Preguntó Clary extrañada.

-No,-se rio Danielle ante la cara de estupor de la chica-mis hermanos mayores: Rafa y Charlie; Pablo sólo tiene veintidós años; Rafa tiene veintisiete y tres niños y Charlie veinticinco, aunque todavía no está casado pero vive con su novia.-Les hizo un gesto a los invitados para que la siguieran al salón, donde se encontraban Alex sentado despreocupadamente en un sofá de piel verde a juego con sus ojos en ese momento, y Sebastian de pie frente a una puerta de cristal que daba al jardín de espaldas a sus amigos.

-¡Qué puntuales!-Exclamó Alex levantándose con una sonrisa para saludar a los recién llegados-¡Feliz Navidad!

Sebastian en seguida se volvió en cuanto oyó que llegaban regalándoles a los invitados una cálida y gran sonrisa.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-Dijo Sebastian y una vez Alex terminó de saludar, saludó él.

-Alex trae el champán que he puesto a enfriar y una cubeta donde ponerlo con hielos.-Ordenó Danielle mientras se dirigía a una vitrina que había en la pared de enfrente de la puerta para sacar unas copas ayudada por Sebastian mientras comentaban algo en susorros-Sentaos donde queráis, estáis en vuestra casa.

Todos se sentaron en los sofás y sillones que había en la sala excepto Clary que se había quedado admirando un cuadro que había en cima del a chimenea.

-¿Tú familia?-preguntó la chica dándose la vuelta.

-Sí, pero tiene muchos años,-respondió Danielle acercándose a su alumna- las familia ha crecido un poco más y nosotros estamos un poco más crecidos que cuando teníamos diez años. Mis abuelos están buscando algún pintor para volver a pintar el cuadro, pero no encuentran ninguno que sea de su agrado, ¿conoces alguno que conozca el gusto de mis abuelos?-preguntó alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿me estas proponiendo que mi madre pinte a tu familia?-la muchacha pelirroja abrió los ojos de asombro, pues no se creía que le estuvieran proponiendo tal cosa.

-Mis abuelos hacían buenas migas con los tuyos y pueden ser muy buenos convenciendo a la gente.-Danielle desvió la mirada a Jace que estaba conversando animadamente con Alex y Sebastian mientras sostenía una copa de Champán en la mano.

Clay lanzó un grito de alegría y abrazó a su maestra, no le podían haber hecho otro regalo de Navidad mejor.

-Me vas a tener que decir lo que le has contado, porque a mi no me suele abrazar así.-Comentó Jace al ver como se abrazaban las dos chicas.

-Es un secreto.-Respondió Danielle yendo hacia su novio que le tendía una copa y Clary sentándose al lado de Jace, mientras Alex le llenaba una copa a la joven cazadora de sombras.

Un rato después de una animada conversación y varias bromas, la puerta de la calle se abrió y entró en el salón una niña morena de ojos verdes de la misma edad de Max, ataviada con un abrigo y sombrero ingleses en verde y unos guantes a juego con una bufanda en vainilla. Al ver a la niña los Lightwood y a Clary se les hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar al pequeño Max muerto sólo hace unos meses.

-Vicky, ¿qué haces que no estás en la cama?-preguntó Danielle extrañada porque su hermana no estuviera en la cama durmiendo.

-Pablo me ha llevado a ver el potrillo nuevo que ha nacido esta mañana-respondió la niña mientras se quitaba el abrigo, la bufanda, los guantes y el sombrero,- es que yo no he podido ir esta mañana y Pablo me ha prometido que me llevaría hoy.

-Ya hablaré yo con Pablo luego y ahora tira a dormir que como vengan papá y mamá y te vean así la bronca va a ser para todos.

-Pero yo me quiero quedar.-Insistió Vicky mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del vestido y alzaba una ceja desafiante como lo hacía su hermana mayor.

-Pero a mi me da igual lo que quieras o no. Te vas a ir a la cama y le vas a decir a Pablo que luego voy a hablar yo con él y me da lo mismo que no quieras, irás de una patada en el culo si te resistes.

-No tengo sueño.-Respondió la niña con total indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros.

-_Chérie_- intervino Sebastian conciliador poniéndose a la altura de Vicky- ¿has probado alguna vez el chocolate caliente antes de irte a la cama?

-La verdad es que no. Lo suelo tomar para merendar, alguna vez he desayunado, pero nunca por la noche.

-Pues hoy va a ser la primera vez que tomes chocolate caliente por la noche. Suele ayudar a dormir y tu hermana siempre ha dicho que me sale muy bien,- se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a Vicky- ¿probamos a ver si es una mentirosa?

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la niña. Cogió las cosas que estaban amontonadas en una mesa de café cerca de las puertas y le dio la mano a Sebastian.

-Perdonad por la repentina aparición de mi hermana-se disculpó Danielle una vez Sebastina y Vicky desaparecieron rumbo a la cocina.-No queríamos que la vierais.

-No importa-dijo Alec con voz ronca,-tarde o temprano nos tendremos que hacer a la idea, no vamos a estar evitando a todos los niños de la edad de Max toda la vida.

-De todas formas es un duro golpe y la herida aún está reciente.-Comentó Alex- Es normal que todavía sintáis algo.

-Alexander,- cortó Danielle- ¿por qué no vas a por las espadas? Creo que nos vendría bien un poco de esgrima. Nosotros mientras tanto vamos retirando muebles.-Se volvió hacia su mellizo y en un cruce de miradas el chico asintió y se fue a buscar las espadas mientras los demás se levantaban para ayudar a Danielle a mover los muebles.

-¿Por qué será que no me extraña esa frase y que tú seas la primera en combatir?-Preguntó Jace con un leve humor en los tristes ojos.

-Siempre he sido una mujer de armas tomar.-Contestó la chica muy seria haciendo reír al cazador de sombras.

Después de una intensa sesión de esgrima e intentar que Jace y Clary aprendieran a bailar el vals por petición de Magnus, alegando que tenían que ir practicando para la boda, llegó el momento de irse.

-Venir mañana si queréis.-Invitó Alex mientras se despedía de los invitados en el salón, mientras su hermana y Sebastian habían ido a por los abrigos.

-Venir cuando queráis.-Corrigió Danielle entrando en la habitación- Y lo mismo para vuestros padres, que seguro que quieren pasar a saludar y así conocer a nuestros padres.

-Al menos Amatis.-Comentó Clary mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Danielle y Sebastian les acompañaron hasta la puerta donde conversaron otro poco más para demorar la vuelta a casa, y también porque Magnus y Alec se estaban "despidiendo".

-Tú no seas maleducado y acompaña a Clary a casa, que a estas horas no es bueno que ande sola por la calle. Que no me entere yo que se ha ido sola.-Le advirtió Danielle a Jace.

-Puedes estar tranquila-defendió Clary a Jace.-Jace siempre me acompaña a casa.

Una vez el grupo estuvo reunido se fueron rumbo a casa.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?-Preguntó Sebastian una vez los chicos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no oírles. Danielle se volvió para mirar a su novio interrogante-Que tú eres la Clave, por resumir y simplificarlo de alguna manera.

-Cuando Jonathan Morgensten esté muerto y enterrado- respondió la chica en un tono frío y sombrío.- En todo el tiempo que he convivido con ellos en el Instituto no he conseguido mucha información a cerca de él, pero por lo que me han contado los chicos, las habladurías no van mal encaminadas. El abominable Chuchy de los cazadores de sombras es el mal en persona y lo único que quiere es vengarse de Jace matándolo y seré yo quien se lo impida.

-Tienes un gran corazón.-Dijo Sebastian atrayéndola hacia su pecho- y eso es una de las cosas que más admiro de ti, y que me enamoraron.

Danielle sonrió. Y después de seguir con la tradición del muérdago, la pareja de cazadores de sombras se metieron dentro de la casa a ayudar a Alex con los muebles y esperar a que vinieran sus padres.


	5. Modelos por un día

**Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. He tardado un poco más de lo que yo creía porque entre que me fui unos días a la playa y luego las asignaturas pendientes para septiembre, no he tenido mucho tiempo para la escritura. Pero por fin la pude terminar y subirla.  
><strong>**Espero que os guste ****y que no me dejéis de poner reviews. **

* * *

><p>La primavera estaba llegando a Nueva York, el hielo se había derretido por completo dado paso a un manto verde que brillaba bajo un sol de principios de abril. Clary llegó corriendo al Instituto impaciente por enseñarle a Jace lo que había descubierto la tarde anterior mientras navegaba por internet.<p>

Iglesia le dio la bienvenida como de costumbre haciéndose el muerto para que le rascaran la barriga, pero la muchacha saltó por encima de él con un ágil salto y se adentró corriendo por los laberínticos pasillos del lugar siguiendo una suave música de piano hasta llegar a la sala de música.

-¡Qué energía desde por la mañana!-sonrió Dani sentada al piano. Una pequeña punzada de decepción apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja, creyendo que era su novio el que estaba al piano.

-Como dijiste que hoy íbamos a salir fuera a entrenar…-Clary se encogió de hombros y yendo hacia donde estaba su profesora-Me extraña que Jace no te halla echado del piano.-comentó con una sonrisa al recordar lo posesivo que solía ser el chico algunas veces.

La chica sonrió con suficiencia. Clary contempló la idea de encerrar a Jace y Dani en una habitación con cosas que ambos tenían en común para ver que pasaba, enseguida derrochó la idea ya que por mucho que su novio fuera como un ángel vengador, la experiencia de su profesora superaba con creces a Jace y este terminaría malherido en algún rincón. Consecuencias de enfrentarse a la madre naturaleza: siempre salías perdiendo.

-No creo que se atreva, más que nada por la cuenta que le trae.-explicó Dani todavía sonriendo.

-¿Qué no me atreva a qué?-preguntó Jace entrando en la habitación junto con Alec e Isabelle.

-A encararte conmigo.-respondió Dani angelicalmente. Clary muchas veces se preguntaba como una chica con el carácter de la nefilim podía aparentar ser más buena que los propios ángeles.

-Soy demasiado joven para morir.-Explicó el rubio mientras abrazaba a su novia por detrás sonriendo-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mirando los papeles que tenía Clary en la mano.

-El curriculum de Dani.

Todos se movieron curiosos ante la gran cantidad de papel que tenía la pelirroja entre las manos, mientras que Dani se revolvía incómoda en el banco del piano. Que un papel impreso cantara sus logros y hazañas, no era algo que quisiera.

-¿Podemos dejar eso para otro momento?- Preguntó Danielle en el tono más profesional que pudo-Suficiente juglares tengo en mi vida que canten obras y milagros a cerca de mí, como para que ahora Wikipedia también se encargue de difundirlos.

-¿Wiki qué?- preguntaron a la vez Isabelle, Jace y Alec.

Dani y Clary se echaron a reír ante las caras de los demás. Aunque Alec era el que más en contacto estaba con la cultura mundana, a los hermanos Lightwood aún les quedaba mucho de esta por saber.

-Un sitio mágico donde tienes toda la información que necesitas a tu alcance.-Explicó Dani-Y ahora vais a coger vuestras cosas y nos vamos a ir a una sesión de fotos.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras de la chica.

-Clary necesita entrenar, no que la lleves a un pase de modelos.-Dijo Jace contrariado.

-Es parte del entrenamiento y este ejercicio es para todos no solo para ella. Vamos a una sesión de fotos porque necesitáis tener más confianza en vosotros mismos, a parte seréis las nuevas caras de la colección primavera-verano de una línea de ropa para cazadores de sombras.

Esta vez hasta Clary estaba sorprendida. Danielle les explicó en pocas palabras, haciendo que Isabelle fuera a su habitación a desmaquillarse, lo que unos amigos habían ideado y en España era una idea que se cotizaba bastante bien.

* * *

><p>-Pero de todos tus amigos, ¿quién va a estar en este sitio?-preguntó Alec mientras estaban en el metro esperando para llegar a la parada que les correspondía.<p>

-Solo Ari, que es el fotógrafo oficial de la línea de ropa.-respondió Danielle con paciencia- Normalmente solemos posar los amigos como entretenimiento, pero al parecer algunos compradores de Estados Unidos están interesados en esta línea. Y como yo estoy en Nueva York con vosotros, que mejor que los famosos héroes de la Guerra Mortal para ser los modelos de este catálogo.-Sonrió con malicia.- por cierto Clary, ¿puedes hacer unas runas para que se entienda todo lo que decimos? Es que mi amigo no sabe hablar bien inglés, se lía mucho con los idiomas y no me apetece estar de traductora.

-Una runa de traducción automática, ¿no?- aclaró la chica que ya tenía una runa rondando en la cabeza.

-Lo que quiero es una runa que si yo hablo en español y mi amigo en canario, un dialecto del español, vosotros lo entendáis a la perfección y lo habléis igual que nosotros.

-Creo que ya tengo la runa- Clary se volvió hacia su novio y le puso la runa en el cuello debajo del oído,- prueba a hablarle en español.

-Chúpame un pie rubito.- Dijo la nefilim en su lengua materna con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No, gracias. De momento no chupo pies y menos el tuyo.-Contestó el muchacho en el mismo idioma que su amiga y con la misma sonrisa.

-Funciona.-Informó Dani haciéndose más grande su sonrisa.

Clary procedió a ponerle la marca a sus amigos y Jace a ella.

* * *

><p>Una vez llegaron a la dirección, todos entraron después de Danielle no muy seguros de que el amigo estuviera dentro, pero las dudas de si había alguien fueron desterradas cuando la luz de unos focos les hizo pestañear.<p>

-Por mucho que digan que Nueva York es una potencia mundial, ningún metro vuela como el de Madrid.- Dijo una voz de tras de las luces con un acento bastante marcado.

-¡Ariiii!- Danielle fue corriendo y gritando a abrazar al chico que se escondía de tras de las luces.

-¿Todavía no te salieron branquias?- preguntó el chico de broma mientras se separaba de su amiga y buscaba en su cuello las marcas de las que hablaba.

-No, he dejado la natación por un tiempo,- contestó Danielle riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza- ahora me dedico a entrenar a la pelirroja y soy niñera a tiempo parcial del rubio.

-Toda una caja de sorpresas Campanilla.-Rió el chico mientras caminaba con Danielle hacia donde estaban los chicos un poco perdidos.

-Chicos, os presento a Aridane Jiménez- señaló la cazadora de sombras al chico alto y moreno que tenía a su lado- un cazador de sombras y un amigo de toda la vida del colegio, a parte de un fantástico cambiante y hoy nuestro fotógrafo particular.

-Creía que eran una leyenda eso de los cambiantes.-Dijo Isabelle.

-Somos pocos y no solemos mostrarnos en público como cambiantes, nos gusta más que nos digan cazadores de sombras especiales.

-Ari te presento a Isabelle, Alec y Jace Lightwood residentes en el Instituto, y Clary Fray que vive en Brooklyn encima de una librería.

El muchacho les dio dos besos a ellas y un apretón de manos a ellos.

-Veo mucha materia prima- comentó Ari mirando detenidamente a los chicos- y eso me gusta, sabía que podía confiar en ti Campanilla.

Explícales como funciona nuestro fotocol particular mientras yo voy sacando la ropa.-El chico se fue hacia una puerta que había a la izquierda de la estancia mientras los demás chicos seguían a Danielle a donde estaban los focos y se distinguía una pared verde.

-¿Campanilla?- preguntó Jace a Danielle intrigado por el apodo que le había dicho el chico.

-Dice que soy como Campanilla, un hada de una película de dibujos de mundis, guapa y con mala leche.

-Pero eso es en general todas las hadas.- Explicó Alec un poco perdido entre tanto cable y foco.

-eh, yo he visto esa peli,-dijo Jace orgulloso por su conocimiento de la cultura mundana- es Peter Pan.

-Muy bien pequeño pollo- rió Danielle por la cara de felicidad que tenía y revolviendo el pelo del rubio,-recuérdame que te de una galletita cuando volvamos al Instituto.

Todos se rieron ante el alzamiento de ceja de jace y porque como siempre la chica le había dejado sin palabras.

-Volviendo al tema que nos incumbe,- retornó la conversación la joven nefilim- os teneís que poner en la luz para salir bien iluminados, ¿Cómo sabéis que estáis bien iluminados? Cuando la luz os dé en los ojos y hagáis guiños.

Esto es una tela de croma- señaló la tela verde que estaba pegada a la pared- esto luego se sustituye por el fondo que veáis en el ordenador.- Señaló el ordenador que había en una silla entre los focos y unas manos le taparon los ojos.

Las manos que le tapaban eran grandes y con dedos delicados, suaves pero con alguna callosidad. Llevaba un anillo liso en el dedo anular izquierdo y uno con relieve en el derecho. Tres pulseras de cuero rodeaban la muñeca derecha y la esfera del reloj, en la mano izquierda, estaba hacia abajo, igual que lo llevaba ella.

-Sebas.-Dijo Danielle con una sonrisa.

Las manos se separaron de su cara y cuando la chica se dio la vuelta, se encontró a su novio sonriendo. La nefilim se echó a los brazos del recién llegado riendo de alegría mientras este la alzaba del suelo haciéndola soltar una carcajada de alegría.

-ah, ya veo que saliste de tu escondite- comentó Aridane divertido cuando salía con la ropa para la sesión de fotos y vió a Danielle y Sebastian besándose.

-Por algo he venido, ¿no?- Dijo Sebastian cuando se separaron.

- ¿Para que se líen delante de todos? Chacho, saben que están dando un espectáculo un poco porno, ¿verdad?

-Aridane eres un exagerado.- expresó Danielle sacando la lengua.

-Quiero este vestido- avisó Isabelle sacando de la percha un vestido con escote hasta el ombligo y de largo tapando un poco más que una camiseta larga.

- Y tenemos que censurar el catálogo- Sentenció Aridane por lo bajo haciendo reír a Danielle y Sebastian.

-Izzy cari,- explicó Danielle con voz conciliadora yendo hacia donde estaba la chica- déjame que elija yo la ropa. Tú solo preocúpate de poner tu mejor cara en las fotos, que yo me encargo de todo lo demás: maquillaje, peluquería y vestuario.- La joven le quitó el vestido de las manos y le puso otro más apropiado para el catálogo que iban a hacer.

- ¿Nosotros también?- preguntó Jace distraídamente mirando la ropa para él y seleccionando una falda para Clary que inmediatamente dejó la pelirroja de donde lo había sacado azorada por el largo de la prenda.

-Todos, sobre todo vosotros tres- respondió señalando a los hermanos Lithwood.

Alec alzó una ceja en señal de protesta, ya que él prefería vestirse lo más discreto posible y hasta con ropa un poco raída.

-No me mires así y ponte esto- ordenó Danielle entregándole una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones a juego.

Y tú rubito ponte esto- le dio a Jace un conjunto bastante parecido al de Alec.

-Pero yo quiero ponerme esto. Dijo el chico enseñándole el típico conjunto de Jace que le otorgaban ese aire de chico malo que tanto le gustaba aparentar.

- Pero yo no te he dicho que te lo pongas. Y ya sabes las dos opciones.- Le levantó una ceja esperando la respuesta y cazador de sombras lo único que hizo fue coger la ropa que le había dicho su amiga- Así me gusta. Y ahora Clary te vas a vestir con esto- cogió un pantalón a juego con una camisa sin mangas.- ¿Veis esa puerta de allí?- Señaló una puerta al fondo de la habitación- pues ahí os vais a cambiar, os acompañaría pero soy alérgica al polvo y si entro allí no salgo y soy demasiado joven para morir.

-Les acompaño yo- se ofreció Aridane,- así les dejo intimidad, pero no lleguen a tercera base que vuelvo enseguida y no me quiero encontrar un espectáculo porno.

-Largo.-Mandaron Danielle y Sebastian a la vez mientras ella se recogía el pelo con la goma que siempre llevaba en la muñeca.

-Que pronto te pones en modo combate-comentó Sebastian.

-¿Como que en modo combate? Si no he hecho nada.

-Te has recogido el pelo y te has remangado el polo, que ahora que me fijo, vas vestida de París: el polo, los vaqueros y las botas.-Tiró de las trabillas del pantalón de la chica para acercarla a él y darle un beso- No me acordaba de lo bien que te quedaban.

Danielle sonrió contra la boca de Sebastian, por cosas como esa, y que era el único que podía mantener de una pieza a su hermana Victoria a demás de sin un solo rasguño, eran las que le hacían imprescindible en su vida.

-Chacho, ¿otra vez están liándose? Ni con agua caliente se separan.-Comentó Aridane con fingido mal humor.

-Llevo más de tres meses sin ver a mi novio- explicó Danielle,- creo que tengo derecho a liarme con él cuando quiera.

por cierto, ellos no saben nada de mi cargo. Creen que la Clave me ha enviado para entrenar a Clary, pero no saben cuál es mi verdadero cometido, al menos mi verdadero rango, asique no se te escape nada.

-Pero no vas a poder ocultar por mucho tiempo. Si no se huelen algo, tarde o temprano lo van a descubrir, sobre todo el rubio que es una fotocopia a ti. Es como mini yo de Austin Powers y eso da miedito.

-Para cuando se sepa el rango de Dani, esperemos que si cometido ya esté hecho.- Explicó Sebastian muy serio a la vez que preocupado.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación donde se estaban cambiando dándoles a los otros cazadores de sombras el tiempo justo para que no supiesen de qué estaban hablando.

-las chicas a los asientos de enfrente de los espejos- ordenó Danielle en cuanto estuvieron los cuatro delante de ella- y los chicos a esos sillones con brazos.

-¿Por qué sillones con brazos?- preguntó Alec mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Para que no salgáis corriendo cuando se os diga que vosotros también vais a ser maquillados.-Respondió Sebastian mientras inmovilizaba al chico en el asiento con unas agarraderas que parecían haber salido de la nada mientras Aridane hacía lo mismo con Jace. Como era de esperar, los dos chicos al decirles que también se tenían que maquillar intentaron salir corriendo, pero las agarraderas y los otros dos cazadores de sombras fueron más rápidos.

* * *

><p>Una vez estuvieron todos maquillados y peinados, Aridane les puso en el ordenador fotos para que vieran más o menos como tenían que posar.<p>

-Y esta es la joya de la corona- comentó el canario mientras les enseñaba la última foto en la que aparecían Sebastian y Danielle besándose sólo con unos vaqueros de marca siendo estos resaltados ya que eran lo único que había de color en la foto.

Al ver dicha foto hubo varias exclamaciones, sobre todo de sorpresa, y Jace giraba la cabeza para ver si se veía algo más de Danielle que el brazo de Sebastian impedía ver.

-En mi defensa diré que llevaba el bikini puesto- explicó Danielle ante la cara de asombro que tenían sus alumnos,- lo que veis en esa foto son producto del photoshop.

-Pues no lo parece…-comentó Jace mirando detenidamente la foto- ¿esto forma parte del catálogo?

-No,- respondió Aridane riendo con ganas ante las caras de los chicos- esto fue una campaña publicitaria. Levis ofreció a la universidad la posibilidad de publicar un cartel publicitario creado por los alumnos de la universidad, asique nos presentamos y ganamos. La campaña solo era a nivel nacional, pero que andes por la calle y veas tu foto en una valla gigante da mucho subidón.

El móvil de Danielle vibro señalando que le acababa de llegar un mensaje. La chica lo sacó del bolsillo y miró a ver quien era.

-Eh, Ari,- dijo Dani levantando la vista del móvil un tanto preocupada- la campaña ya no es a nivel nacional.- Les enseñó el móvil y vieron un WhatsApp de Magnus con una foto de una valla publicitaria en Times Square con un mensaje debajo diciendo "¿me puedes explicar que es esto? Por cierto, salís estupendos =)"

Todos estallaron en risas excepto Danielle que miraba preocupada la foto diciendo "a ver como se lo cuento yo esto a las madres", Sebastian viendo que su novia estaba en estado de shock decidió ayudarla.

-Todos al croma a hacerse fotos, que ya es muy tarde.-Ordenó el chico con la misma voz autoritaria que su novia.

* * *

><p>Después de una larga sesión de fotos y canciones cutres como hilo musical, Aridane dio por finalizada la sesión desconectando el cable de la lámpara de flash de la cámara.<p>

-Pues esto es todo amigos.- Comentó el canario apagando los focos- en una semana supongo yo que le enviaré las fotos a Dani y ella os hará una copia. Los folletos tardarán un poco más, pero en cuanto los tenga os los mando.

-Iros a cambiar mientras Sebas y yo ayudamos a Ari a recoger todo esto- dijo Danielle levantándose del sofá donde había estado sentada junto con su novio casi toda la sesión de fotos.- La ropa os la podéis quedar, pero meterla en las fundas colgadas en sus perchas. Voy a hacer revisión de lo que os lleváis antes de que salgamos.-Miró significativamente a Jace y luego a Isabelle, ambos hermanos sonrieron inocentemente.

Poco tiempo después todos salieron de la nave a excepción de Aridane que se quedó a esperar al dueño de la nave para darle las llaves e ir a casa de este donde se quedaría hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>-Clary duerme en el Instituto esta noche.-Anunció Danielle en el metro ante la sorpresa de todos- Ya he avisado a Jocelyn y Maryse, ambas están de acuerdo en que es muy tarde para que vallamos a Brooklyn a llevarla y volvamos al Instituto.- Clary y Jace se echaron encima de su amiga con una alegría que contagiaba, cubriéndola de besos y abrazos- esperad, hay una condición: habitaciones separadas.<p>

-Vas a estar muy ocupada para hacer guardia esta noche- comentó Jace con una sonrisa- y por lo que respecta a Maryse… creo que ni se va a molestar en ver si cumplimos la norma o no.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees- habló Sebastian desde el asiento del metro con cara de cansado-, yo tengo jet lag y si Dani está decidida a montar guardia, creedme cuando os digo que es capaz de dormir con un ojo abierto y de pie en medio del pasillo si hace falta.

-Siempre os quedarán las puertas de a tras de los bares.-sentenció Danielle pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la pareja, situada cada uno a los costados de la nefilim, con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que todos, a excepción de los aludidos, soltaran una carcajada lo suficientemente alta como para que bastantes personas del vagón les mirasen.

Cuando llegaron al Instituto se encontraron con que Maryse había ido a una reunión del Conclave, Danielle tenía la hipótesis en la cabeza de que había empezado a verse con alguien, pero que era demasiado pronto para decírselo a sus hijos, y había dejado una nota con las instrucciones pertinentes:

"la cena está en el frigorífico, la habitación de Clary ya está preparada (creo que se instaló en ella en verano la temporada que estuvo viviendo aquí), le he cambiado a Dani las sábanas para que Sebastian pueda dormir en esa habitación ya que la cama es de matrimonio. No sé a que hora llegaré, pero no trasnochéis mucho.

Un beso, Maryse"

-Que sepas que mi odio hacia a ti ha aumentado dos puntos en estos últimos segundos.-Dijo Jace a Danielle todavía con la nota en la mano.

-Suele pasar.-Comentó la chica tranquilamente mientras iba a su habitación a dejar la maleta de Sebastian, acompañada por este último, dejando a Jace de una pieza.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometo que en el siguiente capítulo va a haber algo más de acción por mi parte, hasta entonces... reviews? =)<strong>


	6. La visita

**Mil perdones por la tardanza al actualizar, pero la universidad me absorve demasiado tiempo (ya ni tengo vida social, gracias a que mis amigos están en mi misma universidad, porque sino...). Pero aquí os traigo otro capítulo de las hazañas de Dani (espero que os quedéis con la boca abierta porque la cosa se empieza a ser interesante ^^) y comentaros que estoy escribiendo otro capítulo de Fanny, espero subirlo pronto, aunque ya tengo otro capítulo preparado de este fic. Sólo me falta pasarlo al papel, que eso me llevará un tiempo del que no dispongo, pero se hará lo que se pueda.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís, me ponéis reviews y a los que leen desde la sombra, tenéis todo mi amor y mi apoyo. Besis a todos xD**

* * *

><p>El eco de unos tacones caminando hacia la sala de entrenamiento resonaron por toda la habitación. Esa mañana cuando Clary fue a entrenar se encontró con una sorpresa: Sebastian le iba a ayudar en el entrenamiento de ese día, puesto que Danielle estaba en una reunión.<p>

-Ya veo como trabajamos-Comentó Danielle una vez entró en la sala y vio a Clary, Jace y Sebastian sentados en los bancos charlando animadamente.

Todos se volvieron para ver a al chica que estaba apoyada en la pared vestida con un ceñido vestido gris de punto y unos zapatos negros de tacón tipo salón, dándole un aspecto demasiado seria para una chica de veinte años.

-Es casi la hora de comer.-Explicó Sebastian con una sonrisa. Su experiencia sabía que Danielle solía perder la noción del tiempo después de las reuniones, porque normalmente duraban más de lo que pretendían.

-¿Tan tarde es?-la chica miró el reloj que llevaba colgado del cuello estilo vintage.- Los mataré a todos la próxima vez que los vea.-Comentó con un suspiro después de haber visto la hora y acercándose a donde estaban los chicos.

-Si estabas en una reunión, ¿por qué no llevas la túnica de la Clave y vas vestida como una institutriz repelente?-Apuntó Jace cuando la chica llegó a donde estaban y sentándose al lado de su novio.

-Es que yo soy guay y me pongo hasta un moño italiano para ir a estas reuniones.- Explicó Danielle con una sonrisa.- No, va, lo que pasa es que este tipo de reuniones no necesitan de las túnicas de la Clave y sí de este tipo de atuendo.

-¿Y qué tipo de reuniones son? Que yo sepa solo hay de un tipo: las de la Clave.

-¿Y tú que haces brillando? No deberías brillar.-todos se volvieron a mirar a Jace que tenía ese halo dorado rastro de la _Gloriosa. _

Aunque estaba bajo prescripción médica, Jace nunca había hecho mucho caso de lo que le decían los Hermanos Silenciosos, ni tampoco la encargada de ponerle la inyección diaria que precisamente una dulce y tierna enfermera no era, incluso se podría decir que Danielle era de todo menos dulce y tierna a la hora de ponerle las inyecciones.

-Es una ilusión óptica, por conforme me da la luz.-El chico intentó buscarse una escusa, pero con poco resultado. Desde que abrió la boca para inventarse aquello, supo que nadie le iba a creer, y menos su "enfermera".

-Gusiluz, a mi no me la pegas.-Advirtió la nefilim levantándose de su asiento con los tacones en la mano- Y ahora vas a venir conmigo y te vas a poner la inyección sino quieres que uno de mis tacones acabe estrellado en tu cabeza. Te lo advierto, vas a ir delante de mi.

Mientras Sebastian y Clary se reían por la situación y colocaban un poco la sala, Jace y Danielle abandonaron la habitación entre las quejas del primero y los empujones de la segunda, incluso Clary podría jurar haber escuchado algún que otro taco.

* * *

><p>-¿Se lo decimos ya?- Preguntó Sebastian después de comer con una sonrisa pícara.<p>

-Estoy tentada a hacerles esperar un poco más, pero no voy a ser tan mala.-Sonrió Danielle- Esta noche nos vamos de cacería. Y Clary, ya he hablado con tu madre y Lucke y te dejan quedarte aquí.

Isabelle, Jace y Clary empezaron a charlar animadamente sobre qué dinámica seguir esa noche, mientras Alec estaba sombrío al otro la do de la mesa. Normalmente a Danielle no le extrañaría que Alec no participase abiertamente en la estrategia de caza, pero normalmente aportaba algo, ahora sin embargo, se mantenía callado con la cabeza gacha.

-Alec, ¿no te gustaría compartir algo con nosotros?- preguntó Sebastian en tono conciliador. Al parecer el chico, al igual que su novia, había notado que al hijo mayor de los Lightwoodle pasaba algo.

-Estoy un poco cansado,-respondió el joven nefilim con voz ronca- me gustaría descansar un poco si esta noche vamos a ir a de caza.-Miró a sus padres significativamente. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y Alec salió de la cocina como un espectro.

Danielle y Sebastian se miraron, ambos sabía lo que le estaba pasando a Alec y estaban preocupados por él.

-¿Alguien sabe que se pasa a vuestro hermano?- preguntó Robert extrañado por el comportamiento de su hijo.

-Habrá discutido con Magnus- comentó Isabelle mirando desafiante a su padre.- Problemas de pareja.

-Voy a hablar con él- dijo Jace poniéndose en pie,- a lo mejor a mi me cuenta lo que le pasa.

-No te lo va a contar.-Advirtió Danielle sombría. Llevaba varios días notando un alejamiento entre el cazador de sombras y el brujo, pero sabía que la cosa era algo más que "tiempo".

El chico se quedó estático en el sitio, aquellas palabras no pintaban nada bueno…

-Si creo saber lo que le pasa, no va a contar nada-explicó la profesora cuando todas las miradas se volvieron acusatorias, excepto la de Sebastian.- Dadme un poco de tiempo, en cuanto sepa si mis sospechas son verdaderas os lo cuento.

La familia al completo protestó por el comentario de la chica, pero Clary, Sebastian y Danielle intentaron apaciguar los ánimos. Aunque Clary no sabía exactamente que se le pasaba a su profesora por la cabeza, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que las cosas no las decía sin motivo.

* * *

><p>Estaba empezando a anochecer cuando Danielle entró en su habitación después de haber estado un buen rato hablando por el móvil, ahora compartida con su novio, para empezarse a arreglar y se encontró que no solo Sebastian estaba en la habitación.<p>

-La fiesta no es hasta las diez, ¿lo sabéis verdad?- comentó la chica una vez que entró en la habitación y vio que excepto Alec, Maryse y Robert, todos los demás habitantes del Instituto se habían apoderado de su alcoba. Hasta el gato había monopolizado la cama.

-Sí, pero es muy interesante lo que nos cuenta Sebastian-respondió Isabelle desde el suelo sentada delante de Clary mientras esta última le hacía una trenza.

La cazadora de sombras miró a su novio sentado en el tocador levantando una ceja esperando a algún tipo de explicación.

-No les he contado nada de lo que luego me puedas colgar de los pulgares.-respondió el chico con mucha tranquilidad mientras la chica iba a sentarse a su lado- Sólo les he contado cosas del colegio, del grupo y de cuando salimos a cazar, como diría Cris: el lado rosa de la vida.

-Eso espero. Como me vengan con algo que no deberían saber, te cuelgo de los pulgares y la agonía será larga y profunda.

-No esperaba menos.-Sebastian le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Es la primera vez que os veo un poco más cerca de ser una pareja a simplemente amigos-Comentó Jace desde la cama con una sonrisa.- Si no os hubiera visto besaros en la sesión de fotos, juraría que simplemente sois amigos.

La chica no le había visto al entrar, puesto que el cazador de sombras estaba tumbado en la cama con los brazos cruzados de tras de la cabeza con pinta de estar bastante a gusto y no querer moverse en mucho tiempo. Poco le importaba que _Iglesia _estuviera encima de su estómago durmiendo plácidamente.

-Creo que les importa bien poco lo que pienses al respecto suyo.-Sonrió Clary mientras iba hacia la cama. Isabelle se había levantado del suelo y estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en cima del sofá con la trenza hecha.

-Efectivamente- respondió Danielle.

_Iglesia _maulló en desacuerdo al Jace moverse para que Clary se sentara a su lado.

-Ninguno de los dos somos partidarios de irnos comiéndonos la boca delante de todo el mundo- explicó Sebastian-, nos parece un poco de mala educación. Eso sumado a que ninguno de los dos somos muy románticos, y eso que yo he sido criado como un perfecto caballero francés y el romanticismo está bastante presente en la cultura francesa, y que llevamos ya dos años y siete meses juntos, pues es normal que no estemos todo el día pegados.

-Pues a mi me parece que son bastante románticos.- Expresó Isabelle.

-Pues eres la primera que nos dice eso en casi los tres años que llevamos juntos.-Opinó Danielle- De cualquier forma cada relación es un mundo, pero ahora lo que nos incumbe es lo que vamos a hacer esta noche. Las charlas filosóficas a cerca de la manifestación de los sentimientos y del romanticismo en otro momento.

Llevo unos días dándole vueltas a sacar a Clary a campo abierto y reuniendo información sobre la actividad demoniaca de Manhattan, los niveles de actividad son más o menos normales, hay ciertos picos pero nada de lo que preocuparse. Asique esta noche iremos al Pandemónium, aunque personalmente prefiero otros sitios, es la única discoteca que tiene la puerta trasera siempre abierta y que puedes salir sin llamar la atención.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que salir fuera?- preguntó Jace que se había incorporado y estaba sentado en la cama muy pendiente de la conversación.-Nosotros normalmente le llevamos al cuarto de calderas y allí acabamos con él. Izzy es el cebo y una vez que tiene al demonio localizado le mete en el cuarto y Alec y yo vamos de tras para rematarlo.

-Asique lo que estabais haciendo la noche que nos conocimos no era sólo sacarle información al demonio.-Comentó Clary mirando a su novio con una sonrisa en la cara recordando aquella noche.

-Me da igual lo que vosotros hagáis, nosotros los solemos matar en medio de la discoteca o pub en el que estemos si no queremos luchar mucho.-Explicó Danielle- pero es más difícil matar a un demonio en menos de un metro cuadrado atestado de gente, la mayoría de ellos mundanos, que en un callejón donde solo salen los borrachos a vomitar. Por eso vamos a utilizar el callejón, cuando Clary tenga más experiencia podremos matar a los demonios como queráis.

El tono utilizado por la nefilim no dejó lugar a discusión, cuando la chica sacaba su genio, el mundo empezaba a temblar.

Tras mucho discutir Danielle y Jace a cerca de la estrategia a seguir esa noche, Alec salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina a compartir la cena con su familia. Se mantuvo muy lacónico y poco hablador, a pesar de los intentos de sus hermanos, padres y amigos de animarle.

-No me encuentro muy bien,-anunció Alec al final de la cena- no contéis conmigo para la caza de esta noche.- Sin dar opción a que Jace replicase, el joven Lightwood abandonó la cocina arrastrando los pies y cabizbajo.

-¿Seguís sin saber qué le pasa a vuestro hermano?- preguntó Maryse mirando la puerta con preocupación.

-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero me temo que va a necesitar mucho helado de chocolate.-respondió Danielle, haciendo que Isabelle y Clary entendieran las dobles intenciones de la chica.

* * *

><p>Había visto a Clary vestida de fiesta en más de una ocasión, pero esa noche era diferente, la ropa era la misma que se había puesto para la sesión de fotos: una camiseta de estilo vintage y unos pantalones verdes botella elásticos ocultos por las botas. Su cuerpo, normalmente oculto por jerséis amplios y zapatillas de lona, con esa ropa que se abrazaba a sus curvas dándole un aire sexy a la par que peligroso.<p>

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntaron a Jace un par de ojos esmeralda enmarcados en sombras ahumadas con un brillo de humor.

Sin pensárselo dos veces o dejar que ella añadiese algo más, la atrajo hacia él y la besó larga y dulcemente. El paraíso terminó con la aparición de Isabelle en el pasillo donde estaban, despotricando a cerca de las muestras de afecto entre la pareja de cazadores de sombras.

-¡Qué bien que ya estéis listos!-comentó Danielle apoyada en la pared con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos dieran un respingo porque nadie la había oído llegar.

La chica se despegó de la pared con pereza, haciendo que Jace la estudiara más de cerca: una camisa de media manga azul eléctrico hacía que su pelo fuera más rojo y sus ojos- normalmente pintados con eye liner-, perfilados de negro, fueran más verdes; unos vaqueros negros elásticos y botas negras. Aunque el nefilim tenía novia y estaba total y locamente enamorado de ella, tenía que reconocer que su amiga estaba insuperable, dejando una vez más a Isabelle, vestida con un vestido sin mangas y bastante corto a la par que ajustado y con un buen escote, quedara en un segundo plano.

-¿Nos vamos o esperamos a alguien más?- preguntó Sebastian materializándose al lado de su novia.

Los hermanos Lithwood y Clary esa noche iban a acabar con un infarto si la pareja de nefilim era tan silenciosa.

-Cuando digáis.-Anunció Danielle poniéndose una chaqueta de paño estilo militar que le había traído su novio.

El camino a la discoteca fue divertido y animado, haciendo bromas y determinando los últimos detalles de la estrategia a seguir. Iban sin ningún tipo de glamour y todas sus marcas eran invisibles para los ojos mundanos. Las armas iban ocultas en la ropa y para cualquiera que les mirase solo verían a un grupo de amigos ultimando los detalles de la salida del viernes por la noche, pero no todo el vagón eran mundanos que no ven más allá del glamour de la magia más simple. Oculto bajo un glamour -que le había costado bastante conseguir- se ocultaba su verdadero rostro para que ni Danielle ni Sebastian le reconocieran, ya que su misión había sido seguirlos allí donde iban desde que habían llegado a Nueva York.

* * *

><p>Llevaban un rato en la discoteca y no habían capturado ningún demonio, asique se habían dedicado a disfrutar de la noche como cualquier otro joven de su edad: Clary y Jace se encontraban en un lugar medio alejado de la atestad pista, susurrándose al oído algún tipo de gracia, ya que la pelirroja se estaba riendo de algo que le había dicho su novio. Isabelle estaba junto con Danielle y Sebastian un poco alejados de la pareja para dejarles intimada, pero sin perderles de vista.<p>

-Como no encontremos un demonio pronto,-anunció Isabelle haciendo una mueca de asco al ver a su hermano y la novia de este besarse- me encargaré de torturar a Jace por asquearme hasta puntos inigualables.

La pareja de cazadores de sombras se rió ante el comentario de la chica. Al no ser que Isabelle estuviera haciendo eso mismo con Simon, no sabía aceptar las muestras de cariño entre parejas muy bien.

-¿y por qué no vas a buscarte algún incauto a que te invite a algo?- preguntó Sebastian.

-Tengo a Simon.- Respondió la chica sin saber muy bien como describir su relación con el vampiro, la próxima vez que lo viera tendría que hablar con él a cerca de ese tema.

-Estamos hablando simplemente de que alguien te invite a algo- explicó Danielle con paciencia, las costumbres americanas eran algo diferentes a las de España-, sólo encontrar a alguien con quien hablar un rato y que te invite a una copa. Yo lo suelo hacer bastante cuando se hace una noche de chicas.

La morena miró pensativa a la pareja, fue ese el momento para dar el golpe de gracia, asique Danielle se acercó a su amiga y le dijo:

-Elígeme a uno y te lo traigo.

-No hace falta, ya tengo a uno en mente.-Isabelle vio al otro lado de la pista a un chico alto y con buena planta que llevaba mirando hacia su dirección un rato.

-Valla, pensé que me iba a costar más deshacerme de Izzy.-Comentó Sebastian una vez la chica se fue.

Danielle se volvió hacia su novio con una ceja alzada, intentando saber a qué venía ese comentario.

-Desde que llegamos al metro has estado muy inquieta y tu inquietud se ha incrementado el tiempo que llevamos aquí.-Explicó el chico con una sonrisa. Todavía se preguntaba porqué su novia se sorprendía cuando podía leer en ella todo lo que pasaba como un libro abierto.

-No es nada, supongo que todavía estoy algo alterada por la desaparición de Jace.

Antes de que Sebastian pudiera replicar, la música electrónica cambió de repente a una canción infantil en español. Los dos cazadores de sombras cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento, antes de que el DJ explicase el porqué de esa música:

-Esto es un regalo para Middelton y Verlac, vuestro amigo os hecha de menos.-explicó el DJ poniéndole una base electrónica a la canción.

Enseguida Jace, Clay e Isabelle estuvieron a lado de sus amigos para ver que ocurría.

-Sino he vuelto en quince minutos, salid a buscarme.-Ordenó Danielle mientras se ponía la chaqueta y se guardaba alguna que otra arma de más entre la ropa mientras los demás hacían un círculo a su alrededor para que nadie la viera meterse las armas.

-No vas a ir sola.-Dijo Jace mientras él también se ponía la chaqueta.

-¿y tú me lo vas a impedir? Voy a ir sola y si hace falta noquearte para ello lo haré.

-Jace, esto solo le incumbe a ella- explicó Sebastian- y si me apuras también a mi, pero yo estoy en un segundo plano.

Danielle y Sebastian cruzaron una mirada y con un leve asentimiento de él, la nefilim se apresuró a salir por la salida de emergencia.

* * *

><p>Las noches estaban empezando a ser cálidas, pero la humedad hacía que la sensación térmica no fuera exactamente acorde con la temperatura, algo que no le gustaba de Nueva York y hacia que añorase su Madrid querido.<p>

-Estoy impresionado, creía que iba a tener que esperar más tiempo.-Dijo una voz al fondo del callejón con cierto tono de burla.

Danielle se volvió en la dirección en la que provenía la voz, que aunque estaba oculto entre las sombras, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Si te das prisa a lo mejor no te mato, estaban poniendo una canción que me gusta, dale las gracias al DJ.-Comentó la nefilim cruzándose de brazos. Le cansaban los juegos y más si sabía perfectamente cuales eran las reglas y el final.

El chico salió de entre las sombras dejándose ver con una sonrisa burlona en la cara andando hacia ella con movimientos lentos y perezosos. Sin duda alguna lo primero que haría la chica sería saltarle los dientes.

-Sólo he venido a charlar y saber como están mis hermanos.-Explicó Jonathan con aire inocente.

-Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, y los informes que tengo los actualizo semanalmente, sólo tienes una hermana si hablamos en términos biológicos y no creo que ella quiera saber nada de ti. Teniendo en cuenta la lista de cosas que has hecho, no me extraña que hallan puesto precio a tu cabeza.

-Tengo entendido que has sido tú quien ha puesto precio- la sonrisa del joven se hizo más ancha, se lo estaba pasando muy bien con aquella charla banal.- ¿Qué tal está nuestro querido Sebastian? Espero que no le halla importado en exceso el pequeño malentendido que hubo.

-Rubita, cuando la gente dice que quiere tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata, lo suele decir metafóricamente hablando, yo lo digo literal.-Danielle se remangó la chaqueta y puso los brazos en jarras, nunca había sido persona de perder el tiempo, y menos con Jonathan Morgenstern.-Dime que has venido a hacer y lárgate, si todavía sigues con vida no será por falta de ganas de arrancarte la piel a tiras y hacerme una bonita cazadora con tu pellejo.

-¿Y si te diría que sé tu secreto y que a lo mejor se lo cuento a tus amiguitos?

-No es algo de lo que me tenga que avergonzar, además tarde o temprano se sabrá. Si has venido a chantajearme con eso lo llevas claro.

-Era por probar.-comentó Jonathan encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que la cazadora de sombras levantara una ceja y perdiera por momentos la poca paciencia que tenía- Pero he venido a darte una noticia, sé que habéis venido a matar demonios y aplaudo esa actitud vuestra de meteros de cabeza al peligro, es más, me uniría a vosotros de no ser por que me has amenazado abiertamente…

-Al grano rubia.-cortó el discurso Danielle mientras miraba el reloj, sus amigos estaban a punto de venir, y no quería que vieran a Jonathan porque todavía no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a él.

-He encontrado a un amigo y gran aliado recientemente que me va a hacer de mediador.- se metió las mano en los bolsillos mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones. Parecía algo inquieto y eso era algo extraño en él- Desgraciadamente me tengo que ausentar unos días, pero voy a tener un par de ojos puestos en vuestro grupo para que me cuente todo lo que hacéis. Ha venido conmigo y está desenado verte, es un viejo amigo tuyo y de seguro que estaréis desando quedaros a solas para contaros batallitas.

Jonathan sonrió con suficiencia, aunque la chica no había mostrado ninguna emoción desde que había salido, él sabía perfectamente que jugaba con ventaja.

-Mi presentación se está extendiendo y sé que no vas a estar sola durante mucho tiempo, asique me despido y dejo que mi amigo tome el relevo.- se inclinó hacia ella haciendo una reverencia y andando hacia a tras todavía con el tronco inclinado, se perdió entre las sombras del callejón.

-No si por algo dicen que cuanto más rubios, más tontos.-comentó Danielle con un suspiro yéndose hacia la puerta que en ese momento se abría dando paso a sus amigos. Como siempre había calculado impresionantemente bien el tiempo.-Lo siento chicos pero la fiesta se ha terminado.

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo aquí todo este tiempo si no había nadie?-preguntó Jace un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga y que esta se hubiera puesto a hablar en español con Sebastian entre susurros.

-he salido y no había nadie, y cuando iba a entrar me han llamado por teléfono y he estado hablando hasta ahora.-respondió la chica sin más- ¿entramos o esperamos a alguien?

-creo que me esperáis a mi.-respondió alguien a la espalda de Danielle.

La chica se quedó helada, no dando crédito a sus oídos. Despacio se dio la vuelta, esperando a que fuera algún tipo de broma de mal gusto, pero sus fantasmas se hicieron reales cuando vio en frente suyo a un chico de su misma edad con pelo rubio pajizo apagado y ojos azules inexpresivos.

-_la cosa hoy va de rubias, al parecer.-_comentó Sebastian a Danielle en español al reconocer al típico jugador de rugby que tenían delante.

El recién llegado le contestó al cazador de sombras en francés de malos modos, más tarde Jace le diría a Clary las perlas que había en esa frase.

-Vuelve a decir esa frase y te salto los dientes.-avisó Danielle enfatizando todas las palabras y acercándose peligrosamente al rubio. Al parecer aquel recién llegado no guardaba mucha simpatía con la cazadora de sombras.

-¿No me vais a presentar a vuestros amigos?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

Sebastian agarró a Danielle en el momento preciso, justo cuando la chica se iba a abalanzar sobre el recién llegado. El nefilim que estaba en frente de ella, lo único que hizo fue sonreír más abiertamente.

-Está bien, en vista de que no me vais a presentar lo hago yo.-dijo el cazador de sombras- Me llamo Nacho Sanz y digamos que soy un antiguo amigo de Danielle y Sebastian, además de haber establecido una alianza o amistad con Jonathan Morgenstern recientemente, que por cierto manda un saludo a su hermana.

Los cazadores de sombras de Nueva York se quedaron atónitos ante la noticia. Clary analizó de cerca a aquel chico: era alto, musculoso de forma poco atractiva, el cabello lacio era de un rubio apagado y sin ningún brillo, sus ojos azules, a pesar de ser grandes y tener unos pómulos altos, eran inexpresivos y miraban a Danielle lascivamente. Pero lo que le llamó la atención de Nacho, no fue su físico, sino una especie de aura que desprendí. Sabía perfectamente a que venía ese aura: había bebido de la copa de Jonathan.

-Es un convertido,-explicó Clary en un susurro a Jace e Isabelle- ha bebido de la copa de Jonathan.

-Contemos con que Dani y Sebas lo sepan.-comentó Isabelle en el mismo tono que su amiga.

Ninguno de los tres supo como se desató el caos, pero en el tiempo que se intercambiaron dos frases, una horda de demonios salieron de la nada.

Siguiendo sus instintos, los chicos sacaron las armas y se pusieron a pelear, olvidando por completo la conversación que mantenían Nacho, Sebastian y Danielle. Sólo reaccionaron cuando un cuerpo salió volando por encima de ellos.

-Dile a tu amiguito de mi parte que la próxima vez que quiera hablar sabe donde me tiene-avisó Danielle acercándose como un león a su presa hacia Nacho que estaba tirado en el suelo malherido-, que no necesita ningún mensajero para que me dé los recados.-levantó al chico, que le sacaba algo más de una cabeza, del suelo cogiéndolo por la pechera de la chaqueta como si de un muñeco se tratase- Y ahora te vas a largar por donde has venido sino quieres que lo que un día fue unas costillas, la mandíbula, una pierna y un brazo rotos, se convierta en realidad, incluso puede que esta vez sea más.

Una vez Nacho estuvo de pie, empujó a Danielle haciéndola volar por los aire. Antes de que el chico pudiera seguir golpeándola, Sebastian se metió en medio.

-Vuelve a tocarla y seré yo quien te mate.-El chico de la sonrisa permanente, jovial, simpático y con unos elegantes y exquisitos modales, desapareció bajo unos ojos castaños que ardían con ira y semblante serio y severo- Ir alguien a ver como está Dani- ordenó Sebastian sin apartar la vista de Nacho y haciéndole tapón cada vez que el otro se intentaba mover, sus amigos inmediatamente acataron la orden dada que hasta entonces se habían mantenido al margen de la discusión a un lado del callejón-, y tú lárgate ahora mismo y no vuelvas. Sabes quien es ella y lo que puede hacer, asique si quieres seguir siendo un cazador de sombras, independientemente de si has bebido o no de la Copa, vete y no vuelvas.

-Esto no va a quedar así,-habló Nacho escupiendo sangre al suelo- él me dijo que si acababa con vosotros dos tendría un lugar privilegiado a su lado, y es lo que pienso hacer. Esto no se va a quedar así.- echando una última mirada a Sebastian, que no se había movido desde que había empujado a Danielle, y mirando por encima de su hombro al resto, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Una vez el cazador de sombras desapareció, Sebastian acudió corriendo al lado de su novia para ver en qué estado se encontraba.

-Estoy bien,-Dijo Danielle antes de que su novio pudiera decir nada. Para haber volado por los aires y haber aterrizado en algún punto del callejón, la verdad estaba bastante bien. Un poco despeinada y con algo de polvo en la chaqueta, pero no tenía ningún rasguño o moratón que indicaran lo que había pasado- sólo me he hecho algo de daño en la muñeca.

El chico cogió la muñeca de su novia, que mantenía acunada contra su pecho, delicadamente con miedo a hacerle daño. Tras un reconocimiento de la extremidad, el nefilim dio el diagnóstico:

-No está rota, será un esguince.

-Muy bien doctor Verlac-bromeó Danielle con una sonrisa, el diagnóstico lo sabía antes de que su novio dijera nada. Con un hermano médico, le había tocado más de una vez ser el muñeco de anatomía,- un diagnóstico casi perfecto, salvo por el detalle de que no es un esguince, solo es un espasmo muscular o como mucho tendinitis.-Se inclinó para darle un rápido beso y diciendo contra sus labios:-distráelos mientras yo llamo.

-Sólo con la condición de que nos vallamos y estés dentro de mi campo de visión.-respondió el chico todavía junto a los labios de ella.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró exasperada, algunas veces los chicos eran demasiado sobreprotectores.

-Recoger los bártulos que nos vamos.-ordenó la nefilim a sus alumnos saliendo del círculo de los brazos de Sebastian y mientras sacaba el móvil con la mano mala sin darse cuenta, haciendo una mueca de dolor y cambiando el móvil de mano.

-Alguien se va a tener que acostumbrar a ser diestra.-comentó Jace con malicia. Y sin saber como la mano derecha de Danielle, esta vez si móvil, se estampó en su nuca.

-Para darte collejas me sirven las dos manos, para eso soy ambidiestra.-explicó la chica mientras se adelantaba para hablar por teléfono en español.

* * *

><p><strong>Me ha quedado un poco más largo de lo normal el capítulo, pero creo que no os importará ^^<strong>

**Si pulsáis el botoncito de review os estaré eternamente agradecida**


	7. Termina la calma

**Mil perdones por la tardanza al publicar, pero este curso me están explotando a trabajos y exámenes y mi tiempo libre se ve reducido cada vez más, estoy empezando a transformarme en vampiro con eso de que apenas veo la luz del sol...**

**Pero basta de lamentaciones, aquí un nuevo capítulo de las correrías de Danielle. Quizás me halla quedado un poco pobre el cap, pero el siguiente (que se empieza a confeccionar en mi cabeza) va a ser bastante bueno.**

**Ya os dejo con el cap y espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

><p>Danielle miró el reloj que llevaba colgado al cuello con forma de mariquita, un regalo de Sebastian hacía ya tanto tiempo que ni se acordó de porqué fue, y vio que tan solo había pasado media hora desde la última vez que había mirado el interior del insecto. Aún era pronto para volver al Instituto, a pesar de que esa noche ella y su novio iban a preparar la cena.<p>

Llevaban todo el día fuera de casa. Una frenética Isabelle había insistido en ir de compras todos juntos y como ya faltaba cada vez menos para la boda de Jocelyn y Lucke, Danielle había aprovechado la ocasión para regalarles a la pareja un día, y si se les hacía tarde y ella ya contaba con eso, y una noche en un spa de bastante prestigio a las afueras de la ciudad.

Maryse y Robert se habían quedado en el Instituto para poder limar las asperezas que todavía podían existir tras haberse ido Robert durante una temporada a Irdis después de la muerte de Max. Alec también se había quedado en el Instituto. Desde la ruptura con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, el primogénito de los Lightwood estaba melancólico y apenas salía de su habitación.

Era un brillante día de primavera, la temperatura era alta pero sin llegar a ser sofocante y el sol brillaba con fuerza desde lo alto. Todos, a excepción de sus alumnos que tenían cierta obsesión por los bares oscuros y quizás un poco antihigiénicos, estaban disfrutando del sol y calor de las calles de la Gran Manzana. Ellos, en cambio, estaban en un bar donde la humedad era el doble que la del exterior y donde la música era horrible y la cerveza insípida además de caliente. Lo único bueno que tenía aquel bar era un billar en lo que una vez fue el escenario, ahora remodelado en un cubículo con barras americanas, en el que jugaban pesimamente Jordan y Simon mientras que junto a Clary y Maia les explicaban a Jace e Isabelle como se jugaba.

Danielle le pegó otro trago a su cerveza que le supo a detergente y quizás al final cierto sabor a cerveza. Apoyó la espalda en la columna que tenía de tras, dejó la cerveza a un lado de la barra en la que estaba sentada y volvió la cabeza para ver si algún milagro habría obrado y sus alumnos, la pareja de licántropos y el vampiro diurno había dejado de jugar al billar y querían irse a casa. Para decepción de la chica, sus amigos no estaban por la labor de abandonar tan fácilmente el bar.

-No hables tanto que me tienes mareado.- Sebastian se apoyó en la misma columna que estaba ella y se volvió para sonreírla.

-Es que todavía estoy intentando saber qué hacemos aquí-explicó la chica poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.-Mientras todo el mundo está fuera disfrutando del buen tiempo, nosotros estamos aquí bebiendo cerveza que sabe a detergente, con una música horrible y viendo como no le hacen agujeros a la mesa de billar de milagro. ¿Alguien se ha parado a preguntarse porqué somos los únicos en el bar? Por favor, si hasta el bar de Moe es mejor que esto.

-La verdad es que no podemos decir que el bar sea el sitio de moda de Manhattan.-comentó Sebastian mientras veía como Simon y Jordan se picaban por quien ganaba la partida.

-Como sigáis jugando así de mal-habló Danielle levantando la cabeza del hombro de su novio- vamos a echar raíces.

-El billar lleva su tiempo.-Explicó Jordan mientras le ponía tiza al taco mirando la situación de las bolas y pensando en su jugada.

-Cien pavos a que hago carambola-anunció Danielle mientras se bajaba de su sitio e iba hacia el billar.

-Esto se pone interesante.-Comentó Jace que había estado atento a las jugadas de los subterráneos mientras hacía carantoña a Clary. Su novia le miró advirtiéndole de que no debía aceptar las apuestas de su tutora, siempre salía perdiendo.

-Pero si todavía no hemos terminado.-dijo Simon asombrado ante la apuesta de la nefilim.

-En ese caso subo a doscientos, cada uno. Cien si meto todas las bolas en las troneras y otros cien si a la siguiente hago carambola-explicó la chica poniendo los dólares en cima de la mesa.-Sino lo logro os doy doscientos a cada uno.

-Acepto.-El hombre lobo puso los dólares sobre la mesa y miró a su compañero de piso.

-Yo no apuesto,-expresó el vampiro- primero porque no tengo doscientos dólares y segundo porque he visto demasiadas apuestas con Dani para saber que no apuesta sino tiene todas las de ganar.

-Pero esto es una apuesta bastante suculenta.-Se excusó Jordan ante la mirada recriminatoria de Maia.

La sonrisa de la cazadora de sombras se hizo más grande y cogiendo Sebastian el dinero de la mesa para dejar a su novia y al licántropo el billar libre para poder hace la apuesta.

Jordan se hizo a un lado para dejar a la chica realizar la apuesta.

Danielle untó el extremo del taco con tiza mientras calculaba la posición que debía de tener en el tablero y cómo debía de efectuar el golpe.

-Veinte pavos por Dani.-sonrió Jace al ver la seguridad de la chica mientras se tomaba su tiempo en hacer la jugada recogiéndose el pelo en su eternamente goma de la muñeca.

-La apuesta mínima son cincuenta- explicó Sebastian.-Si gana Dani, los dólares se los lleva ella. Si gana Jordan, los dólares se los lleva él, ¿todavía quieres apostar?

-No, no va a apostar.-sentenció Clary cogiendo a Jace por la parte de atrás de la camiseta y reteniéndolo donde estaba ella sentada en otra barra parecida en la que estaba Danielle sentada antes.

-Pues yo sí- Isabelle fue hacia su bolso y le dio cincuenta dólares a Sebastian ante la mirada atónita del vampiro diurno-. Es más,- volvió a sacar cincuenta dólares de la cartera para dárselos al francés- estos cincuenta por Simon que seguro que no le importaría apostar si tuviera dinero.

-Izzy, no.-Dictó Simon- No quiero que apuestes por mi.

La chica se dio la vuelta y fue hasta donde estaba el subterráneo y dándole un rápido beso le dijo:

-Lo hago porque quiero, a demás- la chica se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró algo al oído, que de haber tenido el vampiro circulación, se le habrían encendido las mejillas.

-¿Podemos dejar el calentamiento verbal para otro momento? Mis cuartos están por medio y me gustaría terminar cuanto antes.-Propuso Jordan un poco incómodo por la escena que estaban realizando la cazadora de sombras y el subterráneo.

-Qué genio,-comentó Danielle apoyada distraídamente en el taco de billar- cualquiera diría que tienes un humor de perros.

El licántropo ante la broma no hizo más que fruncir el ceño. Ese tipo de chistes fáciles eran típicos de Jace, pero creía que su tutora tenía un humor un poco más cosmopolita, al fin y al cabo siempre le habían dicho que los europeos eran más sofisticados.

-No frunzas el ceño de esa manera,-le riñó la cazadora de sombras- las arrugas se marcan muy fácilmente y sobre todo cuando frunces mucho el ceño.

-¿Vas a tirar o nos dejas a Simon y a mi terminar la partida?- preguntó el licántropo con los brazos cruzados y el semblante inescrutable.

La chica miró a su novio quien le sonrió y se puso de espaldas al hombre lobo para efectuar el golpe. Al solo llevar una camiseta blanca de licra de tirantes anchos y escote a la caja, cuando se inclinó en el billar se le subió dejando ver el final de la espalda y un tatuaje con un símbolo celta que hizo a Jordan atragantarse al intentar tragar saliva.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Danielle sonrió por encima del hombro al chico, lo que hizo que se pusiera más nerviosos aún. Y sin dejar de mirar al joven licántropo realizó la apuesta sin tan siquiera mirar al frente.- Cien dólares, ¿vamos a por los doscientos o te arrepientes?

-No creo que seas tan buena- el subterráneo todavía creía que tenía alguna oportunidad de ganar al billar, pero las posibilidades de recuperar cien dólares cada vez eran más bajas.-Esto solo ha sido un golpe de suerte, hacer carambola es mucho más difícil. Llevo toda mi vida jugando al billar y nunca he podido hacer carambola.

-Tú mismo- la chica se encogió de hombros y ayudada de Clary juntó las bolas en el centro de la mesa dentro del triángulo.- Id alguien a pedir alguna cerveza bebible y que no sepa a detergente, la pago yo si hace falta.

Danielle se volvió hacia Jordan que estaba hablando con Maia intentando su novia que entrara en razón el joven y no perdiera más dinero, pero al parecer todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-Última oportunidad de rajarte.-Advirtió la chica.

-Cumplo hasta el final mis apuestas.-Respondió el licántropo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

La cazadora de sombras asintió y después de darle un último trago a la cerveza ya caliente y con sabor a detergente, se dispuso a tirar teniendo los ojos de Jordan clavados en su nuca y los de Jace y Simon en el tatuaje.

Clary levantó el triángulo de plástico negro después de que su tutora hubiera asentido con la cabeza ante la muda pregunta de la pelirroja. La española miró una vez más a su público y con un certero golpe del taco metió todas las bolas en las troneras como ya preveía Jordan que iba a pasar.

Sus amigos estallaron en aplausos y Sebastian le acercó una nueva cerveza para brindar por la victoria.

-Por Jordan- dijo Danielle alzando su cerveza y siendo secundada por los demás-, para que aprenda que no debe apostar contra mi y porque si sigue frunciendo el ceño de esa manera tendrá arrugas ante de los veinte.- se llevó la cerveza a la boca y tomó un trago.

Esta vez no le supo a detergente, el líquido estaba fresco y sabía a cerveza. Miró la marca de la bebida y luego a su novio.

-Aunque no sea conocido por ser uno de los mejores cazadores de sombras de la historia, a demás de un kamikaze,- comentó Sebastian sin importancia- ni tampoco ser uno de los héroes de la Guerra Mortal, sí sé de cervezas.

Todos sonrieron dándole la razón al francés.

-Quiero la revancha.-Anunció Jordan que había estado callado desde que Danielle había ganado la apuesta.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, estoy lesionada por si no lo habías notado.-La chica levantó su muñeca izquierda enseñándole la muñequera- Consecuencias de volar por los aires.

-Cuéntanos cómo es posible que habiendo volado de la manera que lo hiciste, según me contó Izzy, sólo te hicieras daño en la muñeca.- Simon llevaba algún tiempo dándole vueltas a lo perfecta que era la tutora de su mejor amiga. Sabía que algunos cazadores de sombras podían ser excepcionalmente buenos como lo era Jace, pero nunca había visto a nadie tan perfecto como Danielle. Se preguntó si había recibido una formación especial al resto de los de su clase para tener esas aptitudes que la hacían ser tan buena.

La chica se sentó en el poyete donde estaba antes de apostar con Jordan No le gustaba hablar de ese tema y ellos estaban empezando a hacerse preguntas, era cuestión de tiempo que se dieran cuenta de quien era ella, sino se lo decía antes Jonathan.

-Soy muy aerodinámica.-La nefilim se encogió de hombros apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza.

El vampiro diurno iba a hacer otra intervención cuando el móvil de Clary empezó a sonar.

-Es mi madre- anunció la chica mirando la pantalla del teléfono.-Voy a hablar fuera, aquí tengo mala cobertura.- Se bajó de la barra americana donde había estado la mayor parte del tiempo y se fue a hablar por teléfono sintiendo los ojos de Jace clavados en ella mirándola con preocupación.

-Va a hablar por teléfono, no te va a abandonar.-Dijo Maia con irritación. Comprendía que estuviera preocupado, pero Clary había demostrado valerse por sí misma y más con el adiestramiento de Danielle.

-Lo sé, pero tengo una sensación extraña.-suspiró Jace.

-Jocelyn llamará para ver que tal el día y para decirle que se quedan a dormir, asique va a tener que dormir en el Instituto.- Explicó su tutora sin la menor importancia. Aunque cuando mencionó el rubio la sensación extraña, no pudo evitar sentirse intranquila por su pupila que estaba hablando fuera del bar.

Jace la miró interrogante. Sabía que tenían la posibilidad de quedarse en el spa a hacer noche, pero después de su desaparición y que ella se fuera a buscarle, le parecía raro que Jocelyn hiciera noche fuera de su casa lejos de su hija.

-Hablé con el dueño del spa,- explicó la joven- y le dije que eran una pareja que se iban a casar en breve y que con el estrés de la boda necesitaban un descanso. Le comenté si el circuito podía durar más de lo previsto y hacer noche allí para que vinieran lo más descansados posibles. Asique conociéndole hasta mañana a la hora de comer no vienen.

-¿Sabes que estás saliendo con una arpía, verdad?- le preguntó Simon a Sebastian con humor.

-Bueno,- el aludido miró a su novia, quien le alzó una ceja esperando a ver qué contestaba- depende de cómo se mire. Yo prefiero llamarlo organización con buena suerte, quizás un poco obsesiva.

Todos rieron ante la pequeña broma del francés.

Jace miró inquieto la puerta, hacía un rato que Clary había salido y todavía no había vuelto.

-Clary está tardando mucho, ¿no creéis?- preguntó el joven no sin inquietud.- Voy a ver que pasa.-Sin dejar hablar a los demás fue con paso ligero hacia la puerta.

-Eso ha sido una estampida en toda regla.-Declaró Maia cuando vio a su amigo salir por la puerta.

-Últimamente está más nervioso- comentó Sebastian mirando pensativo a la puerta-, ¿no ha dicho nada del porqué?

-Si ha hablado con alguien es con Alec. Yo siempre estoy en un segundo plano.-respondió Isabelle dándole un trago a la cerveza.

-Estará alterado por lo de ayer- salió Danielle en defensa del chico- y se pone nervioso cuando no está Clary dentro de su campo de visión. Paranoias infundadas por él mismo. Jace es como mi hermano Alex: hay que protegerles de ellos mismos.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar un resquicio de sol que pedía a gritos salir fuera y disfrutar de ese maravilloso día de primavera. Pero la luz enseguida fue engullida por las siluetas de Clary y Jace y seguidamente por la puerta.

-Por lo que veo la has encontrado de una pieza y sin un rasguño.-bromeó la española cuando la pareja llegaron al billar.

Clary miró a Jace en busca de una respuesta. Este miró a su tutora con mala cara y con un suspiro respondió:

-Dani cree que me estoy obsesionando por mantenerte a salvo.

-Cree bien.-asintió la chica subiéndose a donde estaba antes de ir a hablar por teléfono- Pero hasta que no te des cuenta de que no me voy a romper y que puedo defenderme sola, no creo que cambies de actitud.-se encogió de hombros y pegó la espalda a la pared bebiendo como si nada la nueva cerveza que había traído Sebastian.

Jace la miró asombrado, vale que habían hablado a cerca de que él solo se ponía en peligro y que a ella la mantenía entre algodones, pero nunca se lo había dicho tan abiertamente.

-Pero yo te quiero igual- la chica se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso en la mejilla de su novio, cuya única reacción fue fruncir más el ceño.

Un proyectil impacto en el ceño fruncido de Jace haciendo que este se sobresaltara ante el inesperado ataque.

-Ese ceño desfruncido ya- ordenó Danielle con un cacahuete preparado en la mano- o te tiro otro cacahuete. El próximo puede que valla con corteza y todo.

Jefe, ponga otro hilo musical-alzó la voz para que le oyera el camarero que estaba distraído secando vasos con un paño no muy limpio-, algo un poco más alegre.- añadió con una sonrisa angelical como solo ella sabía poner.

El dueño del bar, ante la sorpresa de todos excepto de la pareja de nefilim, sonrió con cara de estúpido ante la sonrisa de la chica y cambió la canción deprimente y apenas perceptible para el oído, pero sí para el humor, por una más alegre y algo más alta.

-No era lo que estaba buscando- murmuró al escuchar _So What _de Pink,- pero hemos mejorado.

En cuanto la cantante empezó con la letra, la joven se unió a la canción interpretando a la perfección el tono de Pink. Cuando terminó la canción, el camarero se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

- No he podido evitar escucharte cantar- se disculpó el dueño del local-, ¿cantas profesionalmente?

-Tengo un grupo y versionamos canciones- respondió la chica-, nada serio.

-Yo tengo un par de amigos que podrían hacerte una prueba y a lo mejor grabas algo.

-Estoy haciendo una carrera, la música es solo un pasatiempo pero gracias por la oferta- Danielle miró el reloj y vio que era hora irse, se bajó de la barra y se puso el bléiser azul marino que estaba junto a las bolsas.- Recoged que se hace tarde.

Los chicos se pusieron las chaquetas, recogieron las bolsas y salieron al exterior. La española agradeció la luz del sol cuando salieron, aunque el astro rey ya estuviera bajo y preparándose para el anochecer.

Llegaron al Instituto un poco más tarde de lo acordado, pero Isabelle se demoró en la despedida con Simon, pero aún así tenían tiempo suficiente para hacer la cena. Menos mal, se dijo Danielle, que habían elegido un plato rápido y sencillo.

-¿Seguro que no necesitáis nada?- preguntó Maryse algo preocupada.

Danielle y Sebastian habían tomado la cocina y no dejaban entrar a nadie hasta que no estuviera la cena lista y la mesa puesta. Sólo habían dejado pasar a la directora a por una botella de vino francés y unas copas.

-Seguro- respondió la cazadora de sombras desde la puerta haciendo barrera para que no entrara.- Llevo en el Instituto el tiempo suficiente para saber donde está cada cosa, tú solo ve a sentarte y que te enseñen las compras.

La directora del Instituto, algo contrariada, solo pudo acatar las órdenes de la chica y dejar que tomaran el control de su cocina.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sebastian fue a avisar de que la cena estaba servida y lista para comer.

-Habíamos pensado hacer pato a la naranja- comentó Danielle mientras se sentaban a la mesa-, pero sabiendo la fobia que tiene Jace con los patos no queríamos causarle un trauma.-sonrió al rubio que estaba sentado en frente suyo cuya respuesta fue entornar los ojos hasta volverse dos finas líneas doradas.

-Qué considerada- apuntó irónicamente el aludido mientras todos los demás sonreían, incluso alguna risa se escuchaba camuflada de tos por parte de Isabelle.

-Es una de mis virtudes- sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa que hasta ahora Jace no había visto porque nunca le había salido un hoyuelo cerca de la comisura del labio derecho al sonreír y los gestos de la chica los tenía bastante controlados.

"Otra cosa más que añadir a la lista de cosas extrañas en Dani", pensó el cazador de sombras mientras cortaba su solomillo con mostaza dulce.

-Esto está delicioso.-Comentó Robert vocalizando con dificultad al tener la boca llena.

-Es el plato favorito de Dani- respondió Sebastian complacido ante la voracidad de los comensales.- Lo solemos hacer cuando está en París y es curioso porque solo se hace cuando está ella, es una norma que ha cogido mi tía desde la primera vez que Dani probó el solomillo, una mala norma en mi opinión.

Todos sonrieron ante la mirada que la española le echó al francés reprendiéndole.

- Ya me daréis la receta- habló Maryse encantada con la cena.

La mostaza dulce le daba un sabor intenso y peculiar a la carne pero sin llegar a tapar el sabor del solomillo, la combinación perfecta de sabores.

Cuando terminó la cena Jace y Clary se fueron a la habitación de él para estar un rato a solas con la advertencia de Danielle de que si tardaban en aparecer más de lo necesario, los arrastraría por todo el Instituto; Alec intentó escabullirse una vez más, pero su intento de fuga fue en vano cuando su tutora pronunció las palabras mágicas:

-Alec, tenemos que hablar.-La joven tenía un semblante serio y tenía los brazos en jarras, señal de que la oferta no era declinable.

El primogénito de los Lightwood volvió a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina cabizbajo. Había tenido suerte, se dijo, al menos la conversación solo la iba a escuchar Danielle ya que sus padres y su hermana había desparecido una vez recogida la mesa y fregada la vajilla y el novio de la chica se había ido a hablar con su tía por teléfono.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Magnus y tú habéis cortado?-preguntó Danielle sentándose al lado del chico.

-Unas semanas.-respondió esquivo.

-Quiero la fecha exacta y porqué.-La chica hizo una pausa y suspiró, tendría que armarse de paciencia ya que los chicos Ligthwood no eran de hablar fácilmente. Y aunque a Jace le podía extorsionar, Alec era algo más sensible y tendría que utilizar otros métodos para llegar al final del asunto- Alec, no me quiero meter en tu vida privada, pero en cuestión de Magnus es preferible que me lo cuentes todo, tal vez te pueda ayudar.

El moreno meditó su oferta durante un corto silencio. Había ayudado mucho desde que ella estaba aquí, sus padres se habían reconciliado, habían recuperado a Jace,.. incluso Iglesia estaba contento de tenerla allí, no veía el porqué no le iba a contar porqué habían cortado.

-Hace tres semanas, en cuanto Jace despertó y volvió a ser él mismo- empezó a narrar con un hilo de voz-, me llegó un mensaje de Camille diciéndome que quería que me reuniera con ella. A Magnus también le mandó el mismo mensaje y explicándole el porqué de mis reuniones con ella: estaba buscando la manera de que Magnus y yo estuviéramos juntos para siempre, y ella le dijo que quería arrebatarle su inmortalidad. Había ido para decirle que no quería más tratos con ella, pero Magnus me encontró antes y no le gustó que fuera a entrevistarme con ella. Intenté explicarme, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y no quería saber más de mi ni de mis amigos.

Danielle estuvo muy atenta todo el relato dejando que el joven narrara los hechos. Las relaciones con inmortales eran muy duras y la mayoría no terminaban saliendo bien, pero Alec y Magnus eran diferentes, o al menos ella lo había pensado hasta ahora.

-Hablaré con Magnus- respondió ella cuando estuvo segura de que su pupilo no iba a hablar más,- pero no te prometo nada. Va a ser una misión complicada, pero no imposible. Ya verás como todo se arregla.

-Gracias Dani.- los dos se levantaron de la mesa y se abrazaron- Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero mi hermanos no eran una opción.

-Para lo que necesites, ya sabes- sonrió la chica y salieron de la cocina rumbo a sus dormitorios.

De camino a su habitación, Danielle pasó por la de Jace para advertirles que Maryse iba a hacer la ronda y que era hora de que Clary se fuera a su habitación. No se quedó a comprobar si los jóvenes amantes obedecían o no, estaba cansada y quería acostarse cuanto antes.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, su novio ya estaba en pijama y colgaba con su tía en ese momento.

-Te manda un beso- dijo Sebastian en cuanto la vio.

-Que mona tu tía.- sonrió- A ver si cuando termine de niñera voy una temporada a verla.- Empezó a desnudarse para ponerse el pijama.

-¿Qué tal la charla?

-Intensa, Camielle se metió por medio y Magnus no quiere perdonar a Alec. Es una misión dura pero no imposible.

-Para ti no hay ninguna misión imposible.-sonrió el francés. Conocía a Danielle desde hacía diez años, y cada vez que le mandaban hacer algo por imposible que pareciera, ella siempre decía lo mismo y hasta ahora siempre había ocurrido así.

-Puede.-se encogió de hombros y ayudó a su novio a abrir la cama.

Estaban a punto de apagar la luz cuando el teléfono de la chica empezó a sonar avisando de que acababa de recibir un mensaje. La española leyó el mensaje varias veces con cara de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sebastian preocupado porque la chica no decía nada.

Sin decir nada, le pasó el teléfono para que leyera el mensaje de su mellizo:

"Ve preparando una habitación en el Instituto porque en breve iré a hacerte una visita. Aquí me aburro y te echo de menos.

PD: My Little Ponny se ha manifestado presentándose en casa y dice que se adoba a mi visita.

Besitos, Álex."

La pareja se miraron y solo pudieron llegar a la misma observación:

-Llegan los problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometo darme más prisa en subir los siguientes capítulos... bueno mejor no porque no creo que lo pueda cumplir :D<strong>

**Reviews?**


	8. Alex y My Little Ponny

**Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo. He estado de exámenes y luego me he leido el último libro de los orígenes, por eso he tardado algo en subir un nuevo cap. pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo donde conoceréis algo más de la personalidad del mellizo de Dani y sabréis quién es My Little Ponny, aunque el porqué del mote será en el siguiente cap.**

**Sin más os dejo, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis**

* * *

><p>-Le diré a mi tía que voy dos días más tarde.-Comentó Sebastian mientras acompañaba a Danielle a la biblioteca.<p>

-Sabes que no tienes porqué hacerlo, son solo tres días- respondió la chica. Eloide había preguntado un par de veces cuándo era la vuelta de su sobrino, estaba algo intranquila desde que pasó lo de la Guerra Mortal- y va a estar mi hermano, voy a estar demasiado ocupada pegándole collejas como para estar pendiente de My Litlle Ponny.

-El problema es que no necesita atención y te seguirá a todas partes como siempre hace con todo el mundo. La última vez que nos vimos tuve que meterme en el baño y cerrar con cerrojo para poder cambiarme solo.

-¿Por qué yo no me acuerdo de eso?

-Porque estarías secuestrada por mi tía mientras te recitaba una y otra vez el magnífico partido que soy.- En ocasiones como aquella, Sebastian se avergonzaba un poco de que su tía le tuviera que ayudar a conseguir a la chica que quería.

La joven se rió ante la cara de su novio y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca haciendo que alguien, al otro lado de la sala, soltara un improperio por haberse pegado de bruces con el canto de la puerta.

-_Perdón, perdón, perdón_- la chica empezó ha hablar muy deprisa en español yendo hacia el herido expresando todas las disculpas en ese idioma que conocía y por lo visto eran bastantes.

-Dani estás hablando en español y a una velocidad imposible de entenderte- advirtió Jace que se había apoyado en un escritorio cerca de la puerta mientras se frotaba la frente donde la puerta le había golpeado. Tenía la visón algo borrosa y un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? ¿te duele mucho? ¿te he hecho mucho daño?- la joven habló en inglés pero a la misma velocidad que antes. El joven se quedó sorprendido por la velocidad que tenía su tutora de dicción.- Déjame ver el golpe.-antes de poder obtener respuesta del rubio, la chica le apartó las manos de la frente para ver que señales le había dejado la puerta- Está un poco rojo, voy a traerte algo de hielo para ponerte y que no se te forme un chichón.

-Seguro que con un iratze será suficiente- el chico hizo una amago de incorporarse, la visión ya se le había aclarado y el dolor de cabeza había mitigado.

Lo único que quería era ir a su habitación a por su estela, pero Danielle decidió por él y le volvió a apoyar en el escritorio.

-Voy a por hielo y cuando vuelva espero que estés en la misma posición en la que te he dejado- amenazó su tutora,- te permito sentarte pero nada más. Sebas encárgate de que no se mueva.-La chica desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca dejando sólo una corriente de aire tras de sí.

-Yo que tú no lo haría.-Comentó Sebastian cuando vió la intención de Jace de irse.

El rubio se volvió hacia el otro nefilim interrogante. Se había acostumbrado a que Danielle y Clary le leyeran el pensamiento, pero que a esa lista se uniera el francés no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Vendrá de un momento a otro y como no te encuentre en esa misma posición, no habrá Hermano Silencioso o runa sobre la Tierra que puedan curar las heridas que te hará.

-Me he enfrentado a cosas más peligrosas que Dani enfadada.-Jace estaba dispuesto a irse a buscar a Clary que por la hora seguro ya estaría en el Instituto buscándole y un golpe contra la puerta no le iba a detener.

Pero sus intenciones y la realidad no estaban sincronizados cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez y le volvió a dar en el mismo sitio donde se había producido el primer golpe. Esta vez Danielle no pidió perdón, sino que soltó una verborrea llena de lo que al chico le parecían maldiciones en español.

-¿Tú que entiendes por no moverte?- preguntó la nefilim mientras le ponía el hielo en la cabeza y le sentaba en un sillón.

-Le advertí de los peligros- comentó Sebastian que miraba la escena divertido. No podía evitar acordarse de cuando conoció a la española en la misma situación que ahora estaba el joven Herondale-, pero ha preferido declinar mis indicaciones.

La chica le dijo algo en español que hizo que el moreno riera y no sin ganas mientras le ponía hielo en el golpe. Al parecer la española sólo compartía bromas en español para una sola persona, aunque serían dos con la llegada de su hermano esa tarde noche.

Tras varios insultos en varios idiomas (entre los cuales estaba el francés y el italiano, que sí los conocía, y el alemán que no lo conocía) y algún que otro reproche por no acatar sus órdenes, Danielle permitió a su pupilo salir de la estancia con el principio de un chichón.

* * *

><p>-¿Y a que hora dices que llega el vuelo?- preguntó Clary sentada en la cama de la habitación de Danielle mirando como la otra chica terminaba de arreglarse.<p>

-A las seis más o menos, pero creo que ha salido con algo de retraso.

- Asique llegaréis aquí sobre las siete.

La española se volvió para mirar a su pupila y conocer las intenciones que le llevaban a hacer esas conjeturas.

-No me mires así- se excusó la pelirroja-, es solo que Jace esta noche va a cenar en mi casa. No planeo nada de lo que se me pueda acusar.

-¿Y lo de la cena lo has decidido antes o después de saber la hora de llegada?- la chica se puso en jarras y alzó una ceja.

-Mi madre dijo que quería que Jace cenara en casa algún día y hoy es un día como cualquier otro.

Danielle encarnó más la ceja dejando claro que la escusa no era buena ni creíble.

-Está bien, no quiero que esté Jace en el Instituto cuando llegue. Pero ponte en mi situación, ¿dejarías a Sebas en las garras de My Little Ponny?

-He tenido que hacerlo,- la nefilim fue a la cómoda a buscar un fular rojo- y según me ha contado no le fue del todo mal, se metió en el baño para cambiarse cerrando con cerrojo.

Antes de que Clary pudiera comentar los sistemas de seguridad que tenía pensado instalar en la habitación de su novio, Sebastian apareció por la puerta comentando que tendrían que salir camino del aeropuerto si querían llegar a tiempo.

-Esta noche nos vamos a casa de Magnus a cenar- de dijo Danielle a su pupila-, pero mañana seguimos con la conversación. Y por favor, no hagas ninguna runa de vigilancia o le instales una cámara de seguridad en la habitación de Jace porque tampoco es para tanto.

-¿De qué hablabais?- preguntó curioso el chico ante la contestación de su novia.

-Clary está preocupada por lo que le pueda hacer My Little Ponny a Jace.

-Yo estaría más preocupado por ti que por él,-respondió el chico- las pelirrojas siempre han sido un objeto de atracción fácil. Pero si hay una puerta con cerrojo entre medias mucho mejor, yo siempre he sido partidario de guardar las distancias.

Las dos chicas se rieron y mientras la pareja se iba al aeropuerto, Clary iba a recoger a su novio para la cena.

* * *

><p>La fría voz de megafonía había informado que el vuelo procedente de Madrid había aterrizado y la tripulación saldría de un momento a otro por la puerta que tenían en frente. En ese momento un mensaje le llegó de su hermano: "ve ensayando tu mejor cara de póker, la vas a necesitar".<p>

-Este muchacho cada día está peor.-expresó Danielle con un suspiro volviendo a meter el móvil en el bolsillo.

Enseguida supo a lo que se refería cuando las puertas de embarque se abrieron y tras escupir un torrente de gente que iba en dirección a sus amigos y familiares y otros que pasaban de largo de los abrazos, la pareja supo el porqué del mensaje: al lado de Alex iba una chica con una blusa roja bastante ceñida y unos pantalones negros no muy amplios; era de complexión menuda y los rasgos de la cara- enmascarados por una capa de maquillaje naranja- eran algo exóticos de haber ido bien maquillada. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Danielle y Sebastian de aquella chica era su pelo: de aspecto suave y fino, llevaba mechas rojas demasiado llamativas y gruesas en su pelo negro y un flequillo algo largo le tapaba una frente inexistente haciendo que su cara fuera mucho más achatada de lo que realmente era.

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Sebastian mientras los recién llegados se acercaban a donde estaban.

-Ahora entiendo lo de la cara de póker.-asintió la chica mientras notaba el brazo de su novio en la cintura. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que no era más que un gesto de cariño, pero para ellos significaba sujetar a Danielle antes de que esta se tirara al cuello de la otra chica.

-¡Qué cambiada estás! ¡Qué guapa!- Aline fue trotando como un ponny a abrazar a la chica en cuanto los vio.

-Gracias.-la española miró por encima de la otra a su hermano lanzándole una mirada de reproche y la única respuesta del chico fue una sonrisa más grande.

-Vamos a coger un taxi- indicó Sebastian mientras intentaban deshacerse Alex, Danielle y él de la presa de su prima en el cuello de su novia-, hay que llegar al Instituto y se nos va a hacer tarde para cenar a casa de Magnus.

En el taxi de vuelta al Instituto tan sólo se escuchaba la aguda voz de Aline que relataba las ocho horas de vuelo con emoción, la chica nunca había montado en avión y la experiencia había sido increíble. Acababa de llegar hacía una hora y Danielle ya tenía pensamientos homicidas para acabar con la aguda voz que le martilleaba en la cabeza y se le clavaba como mil agujas, hasta el taxista se sintió aliviado cuando llegaron al Instituto de poder dejar de escuchar a Aline.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban esperando en la puerta excepto Jace y Clary que se habían ido hacía poco a casa de esta a cenar, les ayudaron con los equipajes e Isabelle se quedó a tras para hablar con Danielle.<p>

-¿Es mi imaginación o Aline lleva el mismo corte de pelo que llevabas tú hace unos años?- La joven había visto algunas fotos de Danielle y juraría haber visto ese peinado en algunas.

-Lleva el corte de pelo que yo llevaba la última vez que nos vimos, hace cinco años- suspiró la española.- Sólo en el trayecto del aeropuerto aquí he podido contar veinticinco formas de hacerla caer del taxi y que pareciera un accidente.

Isabelle enlazó su brazo con el de su amiga y se metieron juntas al Instituto, ella mejor que nadie comprendía los impulsos homicidas de Danielle y sabía que iban a ser tres días muy largos con la esperanza que no decidiera la otra alargar su estancia en Nueva York. Las chicas rezaban porque echara mucho de menos a su novia y quisiera ir cuanto antes a Los Ángeles. Aunque si la nostalgia no podía sacar a Aline del Instituto, Isabelle y Danielle se encargarían de que su estancia no durara más de tres días y seguro de Clary también se uniría al plan en cuanto pasaran cinco minutos juntas.

* * *

><p>-Estoy planteándome el venirme los tres días que Aline esté en el Instituto.-Comentó Danielle en la puerta de Magnus esperando a que el brujo les abriera.<p>

-Siempre puedes meter un calcetín en un diario y dárselo- apuntó Alex sonriendo con malicia.

-No creo que salga corriendo gritando "Dobby es un elfo libre" si eso ocurre.- dijo Sebastian- A demás, mira lo que le terminó pasando a Dobby y estamos hablando de la hija de la Cónsul, si corre la misma suerte que Dobby nosotros estamos muertos.

-¿Intentado matar a My Little Ponny?- preguntó Magnus cuando abrió la puerta.

-Dobby no mata, solo mutila o hiere de gravedad,- contestó Danielle- si muere es cosa suya.-alzó la botella de vino- ¿copas?

El loft del brujo estaba un poco más cambiado desde la última vez que estuvieron: estaba algo más descuidado y menos luminoso, por lo visto Alec no era el único que estaba deprimido.

-¿Un intento de feng shui pero que no quedaban bien los colores y decidiste parar a medias?- preguntó Alex mientras se sentaba en uno de los múltiples sofás.

-Estoy en una época de transición y necesito muebles nuevos- contestó el brujo mientras iba a la cocina a descorchar la botella-, pero los que me gustan son demasiado caros y aunque me los pueda permitir creo que voy a buscar por otro sitio.

-Acógeme durante tres días y te remodelo el loft de arriba abajo- opinó Danielle mientras cogía la copa de vino que Magnus le ofrecía.

-¿Y abandonar a tu mejor amiga que acaba de llegar? No soy tan mala persona.-sonrió el brujo.

-Lleva flequillo en medio.

-Eso es un sacrilegio a la moda.

-Y mechas rojas gordas.

-No hables más, me sangran los oídos- Magnus se sentó en un sillón en frente de la chica-¿Cómo es posible que alguien todavía lleve flequillo en medio y ese tipo de mechas? A nadie le queda bien las mechas gordas, eso es una horterada.

-Te recuerdo que yo llevé flequillo en medio mucho tiempo.

-Pero a ti te quedaba bien, ¿qué será lo próximo hacerse pecas?

-Ya se las hace- contestó Alex.

-¿Y todavía no me quieres acoger? Hay una burda imitación de mi en el Instituto y ya solo en el trayecto de vuelta he contado veinticinco formas de tirarla del taxi y que pareciera un accidente.

Magnus alzó las cejas claramente sorprendido, que Aline no era muy bien recibida entre los hermanos Mideltton y que siempre había intentado imitar a Danielle no era una sorpresa, pero las veinticinco formas de tirarla de un taxi y que pareciera un accidente eso era algo nuevo.

-Ya que los Lightwood no van a ser de gran ayuda- comentó el brujo pronunciando el apellido de mala gana-, ¿qué hay de estos dos caballeros andantes?

-Yo me voy en dos días- explicó Sebastian-, mi tía está histérica porque no vuelvo a París y porque volveré en tres semanas con el resto de la familia Mideltton.

-Yo voto por encerrarla en la sala de los menesteres- opinó Alex- o sino llamar a los Hermanos Silenciosos y que se la lleven a dar una vueltecita por la Ciudad Silenciosa, Enoch y Zacariah son grandes colegas de Dani.

Danielle miró al brujo: el único capaz de controlar sus impulsos homicidas se iba en dos días y su hermano no era una gran ayuda porque pretendía deshacerse de ella en cuanto pudiera.

-Cuando te vallas- ordenó Magnus a Sebastian señalándole con la copa de vino- quiero que me la traigas aquí y sólo volverás cuando My Little Ponny se halla ido. Aunque tu cargo tenga prácticamente inmunidad diplomática, no se si también eres inmune a la Cónsul.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió entre risas y las veinticinco menaras de tirar a Aline del taxi y que pareciera un accidente. Cuando la cena terminó Sebastian distrajo a Alex mientras Danielle iba a la cocina con Magnus para hablar de Alec.<p>

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- preguntó la chica mientras se subía a la encimera y daba un trago a su copa de vino.

-¿El qué?- el brujo estaba distraído colocando los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Que Alec y tú no estáis juntos.

-¿Por qué debería contártelo?- su espalda se puso tensa como un arco, señal inequívoca de que le molestaba que hablase del tema.

-Porque tarde o temprano me iba a entrar y porque soy yo.- la chica suspiró, quería a Magnus y quería que fuese feliz y sabía que en esos momentos no lo era- Fue sólo un malentendido, sabes como es Alec haciendo las cosas, el no aparecer a una cita para él no es algo factible y aunque valla con la negativa va a acudir a la cita.

-Había estado hablando con Camielle para quitarme la inmortalidad, eso no es aceptar a alguien tal y como es.

-Estuvo hablando con ella porque estuvo contigo y a lo mejor le podía aconsejar. Es Alec, es inseguro y le cuesta muchísimo abrirse a la gente, es la persona más introvertida que conozco. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Una cosa no quita la otra.- dijo con voz fría.

-Magnus, no estás bien. Sé que le echas de menos y quieres volver con él.-Hizo una pausa para dar mayor dramatización al discurso, iba a entrar en terreno de armario y ahí el brujo era blanco fácil- Despejaste el armario para dejarle sitio y que colgara cosas, en el cuarto de baño tenía un estante para él. Y sé que ahora cada vez que entras en la habitación y ves el armario vació, la cama sin nadie y las baldas del baño desnudas no puedes evitar sentir pena y acordarte de él.-su amigo se había quedado estático en el sitio, dejándose envolver por las palabras de la nefilim, incluso había cerrado los ojos y una lágrima jugaba por salir- Sé que te duermes abrazado a su almohada porque todavía guarda su olor, ¿no crees que si tanto le echas de menos es hora de perdonar?

El brujo no dijo nada, se quedó callado durante un tiempo y recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con aquel chico.

Danielle levantó la vista hacia el salón y vio la sonrisa de Sebastian y la mirada incrédula de Alex, cogió el móvil y avisó a Alec: "yo si fuera tú iría haciéndome un altar, la cosa va despacio pero está bien encaminada. Te cuento cuando lleguemos. Besitos, muak!"

-Magnus, nosotros nos vamos- la chica se bajó de la encimera una vez el brujo recobró la compostura-, Alex está cansado y tengo que empezar a hacer perímetros de seguridad para que Aline se acerque lo menos posible.

-Sí claro, no me daba cuenta de la hora- fue caminando muy digno hacia el salón donde estaban los otros dos chicos-, os acompaño a la salida.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la calle y lo suficientemente lejos de la casa del brujo para que no los escuchara, Alex empezó con el tercer grado:<p>

-¿Se puede saber que coño ha pasado en la cocina? Magnus apunto de llorar y tú poniendo en marcha tus poderes psicológicos de hacer sentir mal a la gente.

-Hemos mantenido una charla psicológica- respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Magnus cortó con Alec y Dani está haciendo de celestina para volver a juntarlos- explicó Sebastian.

-¡En serio? Algo gordo ha tenido que pasar para que cortasen, porque sino no me lo explico.

-Camille Belcourt se metió entre medias- explicó muy resumido su hermana-, le dijo a Alec que había encontrado la manera de que Magnus dejara de ser inmortal y él fue a la cita para decirle que no quería más tratos con ella, a medio camino se encontró con Magnus que le había avisado Camille y cortaron en un túnel del metro abandonado.

-Que zorra la otra y Magnus con lo glamuroso que es que poco le pega cortar con alguien en un túnel abandonado del metro, es casi antihigiénico.

-Sí claro, ahora eliges el modo que más le valla a tu personalidad para cortar con tu pareja.- Danielle en muchas ocasiones se exasperaba con su hermano- Le dices "vamos a cortar, pero en vez de hacerlo aquí: un túnel del metro abandonado y mugriento que es poco glamuroso y antihigiénico, vamos a otro sitio que sea más glamuroso y pegue más con mi personalidad."

Sebastian rió no sin ganas al imaginarse la escena muy propia de los hermanos Mideltton, mientras Alex hacía un mohín y se indignaba porque su compañera de útero no le entendía.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al Instituto vieron la furgoneta de Lucke que acababa de parar mientras salía Jace de dentro de ella y se inclinaba para darle un último beso a Clary. Los nefilim saludaron desde la distancia y esperaron a que el joven llegase hasta donde estaban ellos para entrar los cuatro juntos.<p>

-¿Qué tal la cena con los suegros?- preguntó Alex en el ascensor.

-Bien, Jocelyn se va haciendo poco a poco a la idea de que yo no soy Valentine.- respondió Jace un poco esquivo, no tenía mucha confianza con el hermano de Danielle y aunque parecía ser exactamente igual que su tutora, hablar de su relación con la madre de su novia no le agradaba mucho.

-Tú dale tiempo ya verá como eres un amor.-Danielle le cogió la cara y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla dejando la marca de sus labios rojos.

Enseguida llegaron al piso de arriba y encontraron a Alec sentado en frente del ascensor haciéndole la competencia a Iglesia.

Sebas entendió sin falta de palabras que su novia y el primogénito Lightwood querían estar a solas, asique se llevó a rastras a Jace y Alex que querían escuchar la conversación o al menos saber porqué Alec estaba esperando el ascensor comiéndose unas uñas inexistentes.

-Por decirlo de alguna manera la semilla está plantada- explicó Danielle-, ahora solo falta esperar y que germine. Dale tres o cuatro días y le tienes llamándote al móvil para quedar contigo y pedirte que vuelvas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- aunque el chico no desconfiaba para nada en el poder de convicción de su tutora, le parecía algo difícil que Magnus se pudiera convencer tan rápido.

-Le conozco y mi poder de persuasión es infalible. Puedo mantener a tu hermano y al gato a raya a la vez, Magnus no es más difícil que Iglesia o Jace.

-Te debo una y bien grande si esto sale bien- tenía los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

La chica abrazó al moreno sonriendo porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo de esperanza y felicidad se podía ver en el rostro de Alec.

-Me doy por satisfecha si soy la primera en enterarme de que habéis vuelto, el pago ya se lo saco a Jace.

-Lo serás.-la sonrisa del chico era todo alegría y aunque el corredor estaba apenas iluminado por antorchas de luz mágica, el júbilo del chico lo iluminaba todo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? espero que os halla gustado y si alguien quiere escribirme algo yo le animo a que lo haga y que luego le de al botoncito de review, da mucha alegría cuando te llegan las notificaciones de alertas de reviews y ya ni os cuento de nuevos followers o favoritos...<strong>

**Tengo entre manos (bueno más bien en mente) un nuevo cap de Fanny, en cuanto pueda me pongo con ello y lo subo, aunque no prometo fecha porque estoy hasta arriba de cosas.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	9. La última vez

**Aquí otro cap de las andanzas de Dani ^^ este cap me ha quedado un poco más largo, pero creo que no va a importar xD**

**muchas gracias a Astrid Wayland por los reviews**

**N.A: las frases en cursiva son como si las dijeran en español, Dani y Alex entre ellos hablan en ese idioma :D**

**Dar las gracias también a todos los nuevos seguidores y a aquellos que leen entre las sombras**

* * *

><p>Danielle miró a su hermano fijamente durante cinco minutos. Alex llevaba más de media hora leyendo los informes mientras ella se preparaba para entrenar con Clary. Pero el concepto tiempo no era el mismo para los dos mellizos, mientras que Danielle se había recogido el pelo en la goma de la muñeca cinco veces y se había hecho tres trenzas distintas, sentada en la cama ya vestida con la ropa de entrenamiento; Alex estaba pegado al ordenador y apenas pestañeaba, su cara era una máscara de absoluta concentración y la chica sabía que estaba leyendo porque le veía mover los ojos.<p>

-¡_Alexander, por el Ángel_!- exclamó después de cinco minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos seguidos mirándole fijamente- _o dices algo ya o te voy a tener que pegar para que reacciones_.

-_Es que eres brillante_- comentó sonriendo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador de su hermana-, _poner a cada uno como los personajes de Juego de Tronos_, ¿_pero los Hermanos Silenciosos saben quién es quién_? _Porque no me imagino a Zachariah viendo como __Daenerys__ se hace poco a poco con el otro lado del Mar Angosto_, _y ya ni hablamos de Enoch_.

-¿_Cómo que no_? _Si ya han encargado una réplica del trono de hierro para poder decir __"Winter is coming" __o __"Sumer is coming"_.

Alex había vuelto a concentrarse en la pantalla del ordenador, lo que significaba que había desconectado completamente el sentido del oído. Echaba de menos a Sebastian y su capacidad de leer sus informes y poder hacer bromas con ella al mismo tiempo que los leía.

-_Ellos tienen la hoja de las equivalencias_- explicó en vista de que esa información si que la procesaba-, _yo realizo los informes de esta manera y ellos ya saben lo que equivale cada cosa_. _Si por casualidad hay algo nuevo, les mando la nueva hoja de equivalencias antes que los informes_.

-_Pero los números de móvil y los DNI que has puesto aquí no existen_.

-_Están descolocados_: _los móviles están al revés_, _los primeros dígitos son los últimos y el dígito impar va detrás_; _y los DNI es poner el dígito de la derecha en la izquierda_.

-_Definitivamente quiero tu cerebro_.-declaró el joven mientras bajaba la pantalla del portátil y se echaba para atrás en la silla.

Danielle respiró aliviada y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Si a su hermano le había gustado es que algo estaba haciendo bien, aunque odiaba tener que ocultar quien era realmente a los habitantes del Instituto sólo por protegerles de Jonathan Morgenstern.

Unos golpes en la puerta sacó a la chica de su ensoñación y de algo que le estaba contando su hermano que por desgracia no le estaba escuchando.

-Pasa.-la nefilim echó un vistazo fugaz al ordenador que estaba encima de su escritorio para comprobar que estaba cerrado, aunque con aquellos informes era imposible que alguien supiera a quien estaba describiendo en ellos realmente.

-Entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con tu hermano y esas cosas- comentó Jace entrando en la habitación-, pero tienes una inyección que ponerme y a una chica que entrenar.

-Y un ponny al que no matar- sonrió Alex con suficiencia-. Recuerda que están en peligro de extinción.

Danielle miró a los dos chicos con una ceja alzada planteándose la posibilidad de quién sería el primero en morir bajo terribles convulsiones y una terrible agonía.

-¿Desde cuando vienes a buscarme para que te ponga la inyección? Normalmente huyes de mi como Iglesia cuando le toca el baño- le contestó a Jace y de seguido se giró hacia su hermano-. Y los ponis no están en peligro de extinción, aunque si por mi fuera los habría aniquilado a todos hace mucho tiempo.

El joven Herondale miró a su tutora interrogante. Por lo general solía ser una amante de los animales, era la única capaz de salir airosa del baño de Iglesia y en su casa tenía dos perros y dos gatos, sin contar con la casa de Irdis destinada a la cría de caballos.

-Los ponis son feos y tienen mala leche- se excusó la chica- además, ¿quién se va a montar en un ponny pudiendo subirse a un caballo?

-De pequeña tuvo un pequeño encontronazo con un ponny- explicó Alex en vista de que el chico seguía igual de perdido que antes-. El ponny se pasó de listo y ella le cortó todas las crines, desde el flequillo hasta la cola. Creo que hay por casa alguna foto del antes y después del ponny, le diré a pollo que la traiga cuando vengan.

Danielle puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacudía la cabeza y suspiraba. Por alguna extraña casualidad ambos se había puesto de acuerdo en desquiciarla.

-Vámonos antes de que os mate alguno de los dos, o a los dos- caminó hacia la puerta yendo Jace por delante.

-Cuidado con la caja de pandora Lara Croft no la destapes- sonrió el mellizo cuando estaban en la puerta.

-¿Por qué te ha llamado Lara Croft y qué tiene que ver la caja de Pandora en todo esto?- Preguntó el rubio en el pasillo de camino a la enfermería.

-Lara Croft es un personaje de una película que actúa bajo el nombre de Tom Rider y siempre lleva una trenza de raíz y como hoy llevo trenza de raíz, me llama Lara Croft. Y lo de la caja de Pandora es una de sus películas. Luego les dices a Jordan y Simon que te pongan las pelis de Tom Raider, me juego lo que quieras que está en la colección de preferentes.

-¿Es buena?

-Si te digo la verdad, no me acuerdo mucho del argumento. Todo el que ha visto esa película la ha visto por la actriz que la protagoniza, es una sex simbol en las listas mundanas.

-Me ha dicho Clary que esta tarde se van sus padres toda la tarde y había pensado en ver una peli con ella, ¿cuál nos recomendarías?

La chica se volvió con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa irónica en la cara justo en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Vosotros solos en casa toda la tarde, ¿y pretendes ver una película? No llegáis ni a los créditos iniciales cuando ya estáis sin camiseta.- entró en la enfermería, hoy el chico se había levantado con sentido del humor.

-Me estoy comportando como todo un caballero- reprochó Jace mientras se subía la manga de la camiseta mientras Dani le colocaba un brazalete de goma en el bíceps.

La inyección era en vena y había que hacer una especie de torniquete para que hubiera bastante sangre en el vaso cuando el líquido entrara en el torrente sanguíneo.

-Tú solo te puedes culturizar mundanamente conmigo y con los del pisito de soltero.-le pasó un algodón por la zona a desinfectar y con pulso firme de enfermara experta introdujo la aguja accionando el émbolo para que el líquido entrara.

El joven hizo una mueca de dolor cuando poco a poco el líquido abandonaba la jeringuilla.

-Cuando quedas con tu novia para ver una película en su casa, lo que menos haces es ver la película. Admítelo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero no estamos siempre besándonos, también vamos a Taki's a comer.- Apretó el algodón contra el pinchazo cuando su amiga retiró la aguja y la goma que le oprimía el brazo.

-Jace, durante el primer año la calle la pisas poco.- la chica recogió lo poco que habían utilizado quedándose el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿Por qué no os vais al Moma? Tu novia es pintora y me juego lo que quieras a que no has pisado un museo en tu vida y menos con ella.

Los dos chicos abandonaron la estancia de camino a la habitación del joven. Uno de los efectos secundarios de la inyección es que le dejaba un poco débil al principio y tenia que tumbarse un rato porque se mareaba.

En la habitación del chico estaban Clary abrazada a un muñeco de Saw que le había regalado Danielle e Isabelle, las dos medio tumbadas en la cama.

-Dejad paso al enfermito- sonrió Danielle disfrutando del mohín que le hizo el chico.

Isabelle se bajó de la cama y Clary se hizo a un lado para que el chico se tumbara. Enseguida el brazo de Jace buscó a su novia que le dio el muñeco con una sonrisa malvada en vez de tumbarse a su lado que era lo que estaba buscando.

-Despedíos que nos vamos a entrenar- ordenó la chica.-Izzy quédate de enfermera un rato, sabes que va a tardar poco en ir a la sala de entrenamiento y mantén alejada a my Little Ponny, no quiero estar dándole explicaciones de porqué respiro.

* * *

><p>Los dos primeros días no había tenido dificultad de evitarla, Sebastian mantenía ocupada a Danielle y Alex a Aline. Pero con la vuelta del francés a París, el mellizo no podía ocuparse de las dos a la vez y la hija de la Cónsul era demasiado insistente. Pero ese día había desaparecido temprano del Instituto y nadie sabía donde estaba, la española quería pensar que se había perdido.<p>

-¡Buenos días chicas!- la aguda voz de Aline hizo su aparición por la sala haciendo que tutora y pupila pusieran mala cara- Creía que Jace entrenaba con vosotras- añadió al mirar por toda la sala y no ver al chico por ningún lado.

-Vendrá en un rato- dijo Danielle intentando centrarse en los ejercicios de Clary.

Pero la morena no tenía intención de pasar desapercibida y se puso en el campo de visión de la española, la cual de mala gana bajó la mirada alzándole una ceja. La chica se había puesto extensiones, teñido el pelo y rizado intentando imitar el pelo de Danielle. También intentó imitar su maquillaje con eyeliner y los labios rojos, incluso llevaba algunas pecas pintadas imitando las naturales casi inexistentes de la otra chica.

-Había pensado- sonrió Aline batiendo unas espesas pestañas postizas-, que como hoy es mi último día en Nueva York y estos días apenas he salido del Instituto, ¿por qué no hacemos algo típico de aquí y veo la ciudad?

-Creo que el único que no tiene planes es Alec- comentó Clary dando a entender que nadie quería salir con ella-, pregúntale si puede sacarte a dar una vuelta.

-Pero yo quiero que salgamos todos. Será divertido.

-_Será un suicidio y sólo será divertido si te suicidas tú_- musitó Danielle en español.

Clary rió al entender lo que había dicho, una de las palabras favoritas de su tutora era suicidio y la había aprendido cuando la utilizaba con su novio.

-Jace y yo vamos a cenar con mis padres, Isabelle va a salir con Simon y Dani y Alex van a ver a un amigo para cenar con él.

-Alec también tiene planes, se viene a "cenar" con nuestro "amigo"- la española enfatizó las palabras cenar y amigo para que su pupila supiera que Alec tenía una cita con Magnus.

En el momento en que se iba a dar por vencida apareció Jace y Aline fue trotando hacia él poniéndole ojitos, mientras Clary la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Valla Aline estás…- el muchacho no sabía como decirle que era una copia barata de su tutora- diferente.

-¡Gracias!- sonrió mientras sacudía el pelo, del modo que hacen algunas chicas cuando flirtean - ¿te gusta? Claro que te gusta, estás saliendo con una pelirroja como no te iba a gustar el pelo rojo.

Las dos chicas se miraron, para ser lesbiana Aline estaba bastante interesada en el rubio. Sin duda alguna, Clary se unía oficialmente al club de My Little Ponny.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?- preguntó Jace ignorando completamente a la ahora pelirroja que trotaba a su alrededor.

-He conseguido que se tire sin miedo- sonrió Dani a Clary que estaba encima de una viga- y también sin cuerda.

-¿Sin cuerda?

La pelirroja saltó elegantemente de la viga hasta quedarse delante de su novio, quién la levantó del suelo para darle un beso. Dani a Jace le daba galletitas cuando hacía algo bien y él a Clary de daba besos, aunque sin lugar a dudas ese beso era claramente para marcar territorio.

-Estoy por utilizar los collares esos que cuando se acababa el tiempo tiraban hacia unas cuchillas y sesgaban cabezas- anunció la española sentada en el tocador de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Por más indirectas que le habían dado, Aline no se había dado por vencida y había llevado a cabo su plan de salir todos por Nueva York, el único en librarse fue Alec que se había ido toda la tarde con Magnus.<p>

-Eso era de la tercera peli, ¿no?- sonrió Jace desde la cama.

La opción de que su tutora utilizara con Aline una de las trampas que salían en la saga de Saw le resultaba cuanto menos graciosos a la par que macabro.

-Ni idea, pero me la quiero cargar. ¿Tú la has visto? Si lleva hasta las mismas marcas que uso yo para pintarme.

-Y tu colonia.- al ver la cara de la chica, Jace supo que no debería haberlo dicho.

-Me hacen la colonia, es imposible que lleve la misma porque la mía lleva agua bendita.

-Le preguntó a Izzy que colonia llevabas y huelen igual, aunque claro yo no huelo el agua bendita.

-Llevará la verdadera.-comentó con un suspiro.

Miró el reloj perdiendo la paciencia por su hermano, se había ido a arreglar hacía una hora y todavía no estaba listo.

-¿y tú hermano?- preguntó Clary entrando en la habitación junto a Isabelle, creyendo que eran las últimas.

-Terminándose de arreglar, espero.

-O a lo mejor a entrado Aline y lo ha violado en la ducha.-opinó Jace mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pierna de su novia.

-Se supone que es lesbiana.-comentó Isabelle.

-Se supone.-opinó Clary mientras recordaba el intento de ligoteo de esa mañana.

* * *

><p>Casi una hora más tarde estaban todos en la calle esperando a ver si podían tirar a Aline a la calzada para que la atropellara un taxi. Como era misión imposible, puesto que la chica se movía alrededor de todos como un colibrí, decidieron ir a un bar, tal vez si la emborrachaban caería menos mal y sería menos insoportable.<p>

Terminaron en el bar de la cerveza con sabor a detergente, pero esta vez nadie jugaba al billar y tampoco importaba que el hilo musical fuera deprimente.

-¿Y venís por aquí muy a menudo?- preguntó Aline mirando maravillada a su alrededor.

-Más de lo que las leyes de sanidad permiten- comentó Danielle pegándole un trago a la cerveza-, ¿no te gusta la cerveza Aline? Te puedo traer otra cosa si quieres- "como una soga para atártela al cuello" pensó la chica mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-No está bien, es interesante el sabor.- le pegó un largo trago, mientras todos rezaban porque se atragantase- Por cierto, ¿qué sabes de mi primo? Sólo sé que llegó bien a París. De pequeños éramos inseparables, pero en cuanto se fue a vivir con su tía perdimos el contacto.

Jace miró cómo Alex le sujetaba la muñeca a Danielle, un gesto curiosos que también se lo había visto hacer a Sebastian. Al principio pensó que era una simple muestra de cariño, ahora, al ver a su tutora tensa como un gato a punto de atacar, supo que era una forma de mantener el control.

-Recuperando tiempo perdido con Elodie-respondió la chica algo cortante.

-Pero no estuvo aquí mucho tiempo, cuando estudiabais juntos pasaba más tiempo fuera del Instituto de París, no entiendo porqué ahora está tan preocupada.

-Pero eso fue antes de que Jonathan Morgenstern usurpara su identidad y ni tus padres ni tú os dierais cuenta de que ese no era Sebastian.-el tono de la chica era frío y cortante como una cuchilla bien afilada- Si cuando sus padres murieron en vez de mandarlo a París porque no queríais saber nada de él y se hubiera quedado con vosotros, no le habríais confundido.

La sonrisa que había tenido Aline todo ese tiempo en la cara había desaparecido, su rostro ahora era serio y parecía haberse dado cuenta de muchas cosas en un momento.

-Voy a por una cerveza- informó Danielle sabiendo que la prima se su novio no podía decir nada en su defensa.

Fue unos segundos de silencio incómodo en la mesa, antes de que la hija de la Cónsul se levantara y saliera corriendo del bar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aunque no era una de sus personas favoritas, Clary salió tras ella. Cuando Jace había desaparecido la chica le había dado ánimos, le debía al menos un clínex.

-Y luego me dice Clary que yo soy cruel- opinó Jace cuando Danielle volvió a la mesa.

-Me lleva tocando las narices desde que llegó, sabe perfectamente que el tema de Sebas no se toca y todos sabemos que a esa familia le importa bien poco como esté o deje de estar. Si mi familia se preocupa más por él que sus tíos.

-En eso le doy la razón a mi hermana- opinó Alex-. Cuando pasó el lío del hermano de Clary, Sebas estaba con nosotros en Madrid y llamó enseguida a su tía para que supiera que estaba bien. Los padres de Aline saben que cada vez que Sebas va a Alacante se queda en nuestra casa y ellos no son capaces ni de presentarse a saludar.

-Con nosotros los Penhallow siempre se han mostrado de lo más amables- respondió Isabelle que se había sentado al lado de Jace.- Nuestras familias se conocen desde hace años y parecían buena gente.

-Las apariencias engañan Izzy- concluyó Danielle dando un trago a su cerveza-, sino que te lo diga el de tu derecha.

La chica se volvió automáticamente hacia su hermano, pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada se escuchó un grito fuera.

Jace fue el primero en desaparecer por la puerta, ante la idea de que algo le pudiera pasar algo a Clary, mientras Alex y Dani recogían las cosas y pagaban.

La luz del sol la cegó por un momento al estar el bar en penumbra. Por un momento se quedó estática en la puerta del bar y enseguida empezó a escuchar ruidos de pelea en el callejón que se encontraba a la izquierda del bar. Fue corriendo a ver que pasaba y esperando no encontrarse a Jonathan antes de tiempo.

No fue precisamente al joven Morgestren a quien encontró. Jace estaba luchando con la persona que la había lanzado por los aires la noche anterior. Al principio no entendió muy bien qué hacía allí, pero enseguida se fijó que Nacho llevaba los pantalones como si se los hubiera puesto de cualquier manera con prisa y más allá, tirada en el suelo del callejón, estaba Clary inconsciente en el suelo y con la ropa hecha jirones. Aline estaba agazapada a un lado del callejón hecha un ovillo temblando.

Danielle no lo pensó dos veces, sacó una fina misericordia de la espalda, guardada en la cinturilla del pantalón donde siempre la llevaba por si ocurría algo y se encontraba desarmada, y con certera puntería lanzó la fina arma clavándola con maestría en la nuca de Nacho, haciéndole caer al instante al suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la chica yendo hacia donde estaba Jace que estaba haciendo lo posible porque su novia reaccionara.

-Cuando he salido me lo he encontrado encima de Clary con los pantalones bajados- el chico no quitaba los ojos de la pelirroja mirándola con ansiedad.

Jace se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Clary por encima, ya que la ropa de la chica había sido arrancada.

-¿Está muerto?- preguntó Isabelle mirando horrorizada el cuerpo de Nacho inconsciente en el suelo.

-No,- respondió Danielle levantándose y yendo hacia donde estaba tendido el cazador de sombras- solo está inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza.- Sacó el móvil y siguió andando como si nada.- Mandadme dos coches y ropa a las siguientes coordenadas-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la esquina.

Un par de minutos después tres coches negros con las lunas tintadas aparecieron en el callejón. Del primero de los coches salió un hombre de dos metros vestido con el uniforme de cazador de sombras con cara de pocos amigos. Sin hablar con nadie y tras un leve asentimiento de Danielle, el nefilim cargó con Nacho que estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse y lo llevó a uno de los coches que se fue nada más cerrar la puerta. El hombre fue hacia donde se encontraban ellos al parecer esperando órdenes.

-Elisabeth viene de camino.- informó el gorila.

-Dimitri, nada de esto tiene que saberlo La Clave. Si alguien te pide cuentas que hablen directamente conmigo- la chica parecía como si hubiera hecho esto más coge a Clary y subid con Izzy al primer coche, nosotros iremos en el segundo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Isabelle un poco preocupada por el aspecto que traía Aline acompañada por Alex.

-A casa de Simon y Jordan, nos están esperando.- Sin dar más explicaciones la chica se subió al choche.

* * *

><p>Llevaban un rato en el piso de los chicos, Jace apenas se había movido del sofá donde se había sentado cuando le había prohibido entrar en la habitación con Clary. Su novia y su tutora estaban en la habitación de Simon junto con otra chica, una forense llamad Elisabeth, desde hace bastante tiempo. Alex estaba con Aline en la habitación de Jordan y con varios cazadores de sombras hablando sobre lo sucedido, la chica tenía un morado en un lado de la cara que ya se le estaba curando gracias a una runa. Isabelle había ido a la cocina a hacer una infusión que había dicho Danielle, necesitaba estar en otra habitación diferente a la de los chicos.<p>

Antes de escucharla, olió su perfume, pero Jace no tenía fuerzas de levantar la vista. Danielle se arrodilló frente a él y le dijo con voz dulce y en apenas un susurro:

-Clary está bien, te está esperando.

Una oleada de alivio invadió al joven quien abrazó a su amiga intentando retener las lágrimas.  
>Con un beso en la frente la chica se apartó y el rubio fue directo a la habitación con una taza humeante, la infusión que había hecho Isabelle.<p>

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- comentó Elisabeth saliendo del pasillo.

-Gracias por venir tú y por favor no se lo digas a mi hermano- las dos chicas se abrazaron, al parecer eran cuñadas.

-Te mando los informes esta noche lo más seguro.

Las dos chicas fueron hacia la puerta hablando sobre los sobrinos de la española y de su hermano. Cuando llegó al salón todos estaban esperando una explicación.

-Lo primero y antes que nada- el tono de la chica era imperioso- ni una palabra de esto a Sebas y a vuestros padres. La Clave no va a saber nada del ataque, asique nadie va a venir a haceos preguntas.

Quién ha atacado a Clary y Aline en el callejón es mi ex. Estoy recopilando información para saber cuando bebió de la Copa de Jonathan y desde cuando se conocen. Llevaba unas semanas en la ciudad haciéndole el trabajo de espía a Jonathan y al parecer hoy ha venido a terminar lo que hace casi tres años empezó conmigo en la playa, pero al encontrarse a Clary y Aline en el callejón optó por agredirlas a ellas.

-¿Y que va a pasar ahora con él?- preguntó Jace que había salido de la habitación junto a Clary vestida con la ropa exacta que llevaba antes del ataque.

-Internará en un centro para discapacitados, la misericordia que le he lanzado le ha dejado tetrapléjico. Estará vigilado las veinticuatro horas y después le harán la castración química. Esta ha sido la última vez que hace daño a alguien.

-¿Y si quiero que le condenen a muerte?

-Es probable que lo hagan, pero eso tardará bastante tiempo. Ahora lo único que debéis saber es que no va a poder hacer daño a nadie más, no puede mover nada de cuello para abajo.

-Asique por eso se fue Nacho de Tarifa- habló Alex que había estado callado desde que su hermana había contado que le había pasado con él- y por eso Sebas estaba que echaba chispas… ese hijo de puta te intenta violar y a ti no se te ocurre contármelo.

Todos estaban pendientes de las reacciones de los mellizos, ambos como dos gatos a punto de atacar pero aparentemente en calma.

-Sebas cree, y espero que siga así porque sino me vuelvo viuda antes de casarme si quiera, que discutimos porque yo no quería hacerlo y él sí, nos enzarzamos en una fuerte pelea y no pasó más.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Nadie, todo el mundo piensa lo mismo que Sebas. Él lo entendió así y a todos le hemos dado la misma explicación.

El ceño del chico estaba fruncido en un arruga profunda y los brazos, cruzados ante el pecho, en tensión notándose los tendones.

-Sé que no se puede hacer borrón y cuenta nueva- admitió Danielle en un intento de zanjar la discusión y volver a sus planes-, pero tenemos que actuar lo más normal posible. Jace y Clary se van a ir a cenar con Luke y Jocelyn, Izzy con Simon y nosotros tres iremos a dar una vuelta para hacer tiempo y volveremos al Instituto.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos y luego empezaron todos a discutir, Aline se mantenía quieta en un sillón.

-Dani tiene razón- habló por fin la chica dejando a todos sorprendidos-, nadie tiene que saber lo que ha pasado aquí y si La Clave quiere saber que ha pasado ha sido todo culpa mía. Cuando ese tipo se abalanzó sobre nosotras en vez de plantarle cara como hizo Clary, me quedé gritando en un rincón mientras veía como la golpeaba dejándola sin sentido y le arrancaba la ropa…

-Aline,- interrumpió Jace con voz tensa- ahora mismo lo que menos me apetece es saber cómo intentaban violar a Clary.

La chica se levantó y se plantó en medio de todos.

-Llamad a un mago y que valla al Instituto para abrir un Portal, haré el equipaje y me iré a Los Ángeles. Hablaré con Helen y le diré que me adelanto unas horas porque la hecho de menos.

-Llamarás demasiado la atención-comentó Danielle-, te irás mañana y no hay más que discutir. Y los demás ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, hemos estado dando una vuelta, nos hemos tomado algo en un bar y hemos venido a casa de Simon y Jordan.-La chica se fue hacia la puerta abriéndola, la discusión estaba zanjada y no había más que hablar.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo por la puerta hasta que no quedó nadie más y la española cerró la puerta con una última mirada de cautela a los dueños del piso.

* * *

><p>Una llamada en la puerta sacó a Danielle de la concentración en la que se hallaba mientras escribía lo ocurrido en los informes. Miró la hora y supo quien era antes de abrir.<p>

-Quiero estar presente cuando vallan a hacerle la castración química- anunció Jace cuando su amiga cerró la puerta después de que entrase.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas como si yo fuera a estar presente y pudiera decir que llevo acompañante?- el momento que más temía parecía haber llegado.

-No sé qué cargo tienes en La Clave pero sé que es importante, puede que incluso no halla oído hablar de él en mi vida, pero sé que tienes poder para eso y que estarás presente cuando a Nacho lo capen.

Tutora y pupilo trabaron la mirada diciéndose muchas cosas que con las palabras no podían expresar. En ese momento Jace entendió que Danielle no era un instructora cualquiera experta en runas y mua tai, era alguien importante y con poder, pero que por algún motivo que aún no entendía no les había dicho quien era en realidad. Tampoco importaba mucho, se dijo el chico, ella le había enseñado mucha cosas y habían compartido cosas que nunca pensó que compartiría con alguien que no fuese sus hermanos o Clary.

-Supongo que no puedo decirte que estás equivocado y que yo no tengo ningún cargo importante.-suspiró la chica- Vendrás conmigo con la condición de que esto no puede salir de aquí, nadie puede saberlo.

-Soy la mejor persona para guardar secretos- la sonrisa que tiritaba en sus labios era triste.

Danielle abrió los brazos y automáticamente el rubio fue hacia ellos. Aunque parecía bastante entero, el chico por dentro estaba temblando como un flan.

-Clary está en tu habitación- dijo la española cuando se separaron-, ha abierto un Portal y te está esperando. Ahora más que nunca te necesita.

No le preguntó cómo lo sabía, pero si su tutora lo decía debía ser cierto. Abrazó una vez más a su amiga y se fue cerrando la puerta de tras suyo.

En cuanto supo que el nefilim estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharla, cogió el móvil y marcó un número de teléfono.

-¿Cómo me llamas a estas horas?- preguntó Sebastian al otro lado de la línea un poco preocupado- es tarde para ti.

-No podía dormir y me he puesto a pensar. Tengo que contarte algo que te va a joder y mucho, después de esto puede que tardemos más de tres semanas en vernos.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues nada esto es lo que hay... espero no haberme pasado demasiado en lo que al cap se refiere y que reciba reviews ^^<strong>


	10. Un regalo para Sebastian

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Sé que he tardado mucho en subir el nuevo cap, pero no he tenido tiempo y en los últimos días he estado trabajando a contra reloj para subir hoy el nuevo cap., es mi regalo de cumple (que es hoy) para vosotros :D  
><strong>

**Darle las gracias a Astrid Wayland por sus reviews en todos los caps ^^**

* * *

><p>-Bonita, ¿verdad?- sonrió Magnus.<p>

Jace y el mago habían ido a un gimnasio donde llevaba Danielle todo el día nadando y haciendo ballet.

-La verdad es que sí- admitió el rubio en un susurro sin dejar de mirar a su tutora. La cazadora de sombras tenía un poder hipnótico cuando bailaba, como le ocurría al joven Herondale en ese momento.

El brujo entró en la sala con paso decidido seguido por un no tan decidido Jace.

Danielle no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban en la sala hasta que la suave música de piano que había puesto para hacer barra cesó y justo en frente de ella se topó con los ojos ambarinos de uno y los felinos del otro.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó la chica repasando todos los detalles del día para ver si alguien sabía de su paradero.

-Venir a buscarte para comprarle el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños a tu novio- respondió Magnus con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever segundas intenciones.

La nefilim miró al subterráneo alzándole una ceja, aquel brujo lleno de purpurina iba a explicarle más cosas que el regalo de Sebastian.

-Después de que hablarais por teléfono- explicó el mago tras un largo y teatral suspiro-, tu amado me mandó un mensaje privado al Facebook explicándome la conversación. Me encomendó la misión de que estuvieras bajo mi campo de visión y con ayuda del rubio hemos hecho un hechizo de localización y aquí estamos.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver que tenga que estar bajo tu campo de visión para comprarle un regalo a Sebas? Ni siquiera sé si va a venir por su cumpleaños; es más, ni siquiera sé cuando va a venir, si es que viene.

La chica llevaba todo el día fuera del Instituto, había hablado con Maryse y Robert para que no la esperasen a comer que tenía que estar todo el día fuera llevando y trayendo informes de un lado para otro, Alex se había encargado de la clase con Clary y ella había salido al primer gimnasio que había encontrado con piscina y sala para hacer ballet después de ponerle la inyección a Jace. La conversación la noche anterior con Sebastian la había dejado confusa y necesitaba aclararse las ideas fuera de la rutina del Instituto.

-Claro que va a venir, es el perfecto caballero andante. ¿Su damisela está en apuros y crees que no va a venir a lomos de su corcel blanco para salvarte?

-Tres cosas: no soy su damisela, no estoy en apuros y su caballo es gris no blanco- fue enunciando con los dedos.

-¡Qué más da!- le quitó Magnus importancia con la mano- Lo importante aquí es que te vistas y nos vallamos, se nos hecha el tiempo encima y yo quiero pasar por Abercrombie.

-A Sebas no le gusta la ropa de Abercrombie, a quien le gusta es a mi hermano.

-Sí pero hay unos chicos estupendos- sonrió el brujo.

Profesora y alumno miraron a Magnus, ambos con la misma expresión en el rostro y la misma ceja alzada. Algunas veces, se dijo el mago, dos personas tan distintas podían ser demasiado iguales llegando incluso a ser espeluznantes.

-No me miréis así porque no he dicho nada para escandalizaros, ¿acaso no te has fijado en los modelos de esa tienda?

-Son demasiado artificiales para mi gusto- respondió Danielle sentándose en el suelo para quitarse las zapatillas.

-Te gusten o no vamos a ir, asique termina de cambiarte rápido que se nos hace tarde.

La chica miró al mago interrogante, ¿desde cuando el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se impacientaba? Siempre había sido ella la que terminaba de los nervios ante la majestuosa parsimonia de él.

-Jordan y Simon están abajo- anunció Jace mirando la notificación del móvil.

-No me lo estoy creyendo- Danielle dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones en un sonido que indicaba sorpresa-, ahora no solo os tengo que aguantar a vosotros sino que también a un licántropo con más pinta de yorkshire y a un vampiro pagafantas- se levantó del suelo con una extraordinaria velocidad y elegancia-. Quiero estar una tarde tranquila sin necesidad de hacer de niñera. Yo sola, por las calles de Nueva York, yendo de tienda en tienda para comprarle un regalo a mi novio, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

-¿Qué es un pagafantas?- preguntó Jace no sin curiosidad puesto que nunca había oído hablar de esa palabra.

-Le prometí a tu novio que iba a ser tu sombra hasta que volviera- dijo Magnus ignorando la pregunta del nefilim- y como ya he llegado a un trato con él no pienso romper mi promesa.

-Espero que alguno se le halla ocurrido traer una pelotita anti-estrés porque sino la cabeza de alguno rodará esta tarde- amenazó la chica con una zapatilla apuntando a sus amigos.

-¿Qué es pagafantas?- volvió a repetir Jace, nunca le había gustado que le ignoraran.

-Magnus, explícale lo que es un pagafantas- la nefilim ni si quiera se volvió para contestar a la pregunta y desapareció de tras de una puerta al fondo de la sala, los vestuarios supusieron el brujo y el cazador de sombras.

* * *

><p>Fuera hacía una tarde soleada y cálida, un ligero bochorno y algo de olor a electricidad empezaban a poblar el aire. Aunque el cielo estuviera despejado y sin una nube, el sol picaba y el aire era más pesado de lo normal, eran los complementos perfectos para que a lo largo de la tarde el cielo se encapotara y callera la típica manta de agua propia de las tormentas de primavera.<p>

Jordan y Simon estaban al lado de la puerta del gimnasio inmunes al tiempo y hablando amistosamente, pero cuando se acercaron vieron que en realidad era el licántropo quien estaba hablando y el vampiro ejerciendo un papel pasivo de receptor.

-No es una pelotita anti-estrés- comentó Simon una vez estuvieron todos a su altura y tendiéndole un vaso del Starbucks a Danielle-, pero el frappuccino descafeinado de chocolate puede hacer milagros contra el estés. Lleva doble de chocolate- apuntó cuando la chica sorbió el líquido del vaso transparente.

-Me quedo con el vampiro pagafantas- anunció con una sonrisa, sin duda alguna el frappuccino hacía milagros-, los demás os podéis largar.

-¿Y quién te va a llevar las bolsas?- preguntó Magnus con una sonrisa al ver el buen humor de su amiga.

-Es un vampiro, aunque sea un pagafantas, bueno en este caso un pagafrapuccinos, tiene la fuerza de los de su raza. Si puede levantar un piano de cola con una sola mano, ¿por qué no iba a poder con bolsas de ropa?

-No se si sentirme alagado o deprimido- comentó Simon después del discurso de la chica, aunque ella no parecía darse por aludida ya que estaba repartiendo instrucciones mientras caminaba con su desparpajo habitual haciendo que más de una mirada masculina se posara en ella.

-Con ella nunca se sabe-dijo Jace mientras le dejaba caer la bolsa de deporte de Danielle.-Eres un vampiro- explicó ante la mirada de reproche del subterráneo-, demuestra esa súper fuerza.

* * *

><p>Jordan estaba impresionado por la capacidad de negociación de la chica. Llevaban toda la tarde de tienda en tienda viendo ropa y complementos para Sebastian, entrando el establecimientos de marcas que sólo el licántropo había oído hablar y cuyos precios desorbitados solo estaban para el alcance de unos pocos, o eso creía hasta que vio a la nefilim en acción: con una sonrisa y las palabras adecuadas convencía en apenas unos segundos a quien estuviera detrás del mostrador para dejarle el producto como mínimo a la mitad de precio. Aunque las compras estaban principalmente pensadas para el novio de la chica, los dos subterráneos y el nefilim pasaron por los probadores de las tiendas- al principio con la escusa de ver la prenda puesta para hacerse una idea de cómo le iba a quedar al francés- y llevándose todo lo que pasaba por ellos.<p>

-Próxima parada Abercrombie - anunció el mago con una sonrisa radiante mientras salían de una tienda.

-Hay que darnos prisa porque va a llover y quiero estar bajo techo cuando eso suceda- advirtió Danielle.

Todos miraron instantáneamente al cielo que estaba de un gris plomizo anunciando una tormenta y no precisamente pequeña.

-¿Algún problema con la lluvia?- preguntó Jace sonriendo. No le pegaba nada que su tutora tuviese miedo a las tormentas.

-Sí, que la humedad aumenta y mi pelo muta, eso si no se moja.

-¿Y qué pasa si se moja?- Jordan sentía curiosidad por saber qué le podía pasar al pelo de su amiga estando siempre perfectamente rizado.

-Que empieza a coger volumen y me vuelvo Mufasa. Al principio parece que no pasa nada pero cuando se seca parezco un perro mojado.

-No te preocupes por tu pelo, para cuando esté lloviendo estaremos en mi casa.-Dijo Magnus.

La nefilim se volvió interrogante hacia su amigo. Que le acompañara a las compras era una cosa, pero ir a su casa a poner en práctica cualquier idea estrambótica que se le pasara por la cabeza eso no le gustaba tanto.

-No me mires con esa cara que no es lo que tú te crees, sólo vamos a cenar como cualquier grupo de amigos mundi.

-Hasta hace bien poco los únicos amigos éramos mi hermano y yo.

El mago ni se inmutó ante el comentario y siguió charlando animadamente con Jace.

La tienda estaba en penumbra y la música bastante alta. En la entrada un modelo en bañador, sin camiseta y con mucho autobronceador daba la bienvenida a los clientes. Al contrario que otras chicas que se quedaban admirando los abdominales del chico, Danielle pasó de largo sin inmutarse en la sonrisa coqueta que el mundano le dedicó.

-Soy inmune a la testosterona- respondió cuando le preguntaron a cerca de su reacción.-He vivido toda mi vida rodeada de chicos, hace falta algo más que una tableta de chocolate con autobronceador para llamarme la atención.

-Teniendo a tu hermano en casa para uso y disfrute, ¿quién necesita tíos buenos para alegrarse la vista?- sonrió Magnus mientras examinaba una estantería de polos.

-Supongo que estás hablando de Alex- apuntó la chica-, es el único que pasa más tiempo sin camiseta que con ella. Hasta Carol está hinchada de verle su "maravilloso torso desnudo"- dijo con sorna.

Entre el mago y la española se hicieron con el control de la tienda y utilizaron a los dos subterráneos y al cazador de sombras de modelos para ver cómo quedaban las prendas escogidas.

Después de pagar, y de sacar algunas prendas de regalo gracias a la persuasión de la chica, salieron de la tienda camino al loft del brujo. Cuando entraron en Abercrombie el cielo estaba despejado, cuando salieron estaba completamente cubierto y estaba empezaba a llover.

- ¿Quién dijo que cuando estuviera lloviendo estábamos en su casa?- Danielle miró significativamente a Magnus.

El aludido sonrió sin ningún rastro de culpabilidad y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha cuando la chica amenazó a Simon para quitarse la sudadera para ponérsela ella porque tenía capucha.

* * *

><p>El loft estaba agradablemente seco, un alivio para todos- excepto para Danielle que estaba casi seca- que estaban calados hasta los huesos y pudieron descansar los brazos que los llevaban llenos de bolsas, una mala idea dejar que Magnus y Danielle fueran sin una bolsa.<p>

-¿Por qué parecéis perros pasados por agua?- preguntó Alex esparramado en el sofá de Magnus cuando vio entrar a su hermana y a sus amigos- Sin ofender- añadió dirigiéndose a Jordan.

-Porque solo estaba chispeando- respondió mordaz Jace mirando a Magnus.

-No pensé que iba a llover tanto- se disculpó e inmediatamente chasqueó los dedos apareciendo toallas para que se secaran.

Un ruido más cerca del bufido que de otro sonido identificable salió al unísono de los chicos mientras iban a sentarse con sus novias en los distintos asientos de la sala.

-¿No me vas a dar un besito?- inquirió Alex poniéndole a su hermana morritos cuando se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

La respuesta de la chica fue inmediata: le levantó la ceja.

-Soy tu hermano, ¿te parece bonito despreciar el cariño fraternal de esa manera? Menudo ejemplo les vas a dar a los niños.

-Te he comprado medio Abercrombie- zanjó la discusión Danielle sin cambiar la expresión.

-Acepto el soborno.

-Jace, trae las bolsas- ordenó la nefilim a su pupilo que estaba algo ocupado con el pelo de su novia.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?- preguntó un poco a la defensiva, sabiendo de antemano que terminaría yendo a por las bolsas.

-Porque hoy he hecho de personal shopper, te he comprado ropa decente y sé que Clary me lo agradecerá en un futuro próximo.

El chico ante la amenaza implícita en las palabras de su amiga, solo pudo suspirar y acercarse a por las compras.

-¿Luego le das una galletita como recompensa?- bromeó Alex después de que el joven le diera lo que su hermana le había comprado.

-Clary se encarga de premiarle, le rasca hasta detrás de las orejas- respondió Danielle sonriendo.

-Que suerte tienen algunos, a mi no me hacen esas cosas.

-¿Por qué crees que a tu novia la llaman los canarios el Führer? Y no es porque su madre sea alemana.

-Ahora ya lo entiendo todo.

La chica suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Su hermano llevaba un año saliendo con una amiga suya y se acababa de enterar que ese título no era por su madre alemana.

Magnus llegó en ese momento con varias cajas de pizza flotando alrededor suyo y una tazón de desayuno lleno casi hasta el borde de sangre que olía demasiado a hierro y oxido. ¿Se podía matar a los vampiros dándole sangre en mal estado?

-La cena- indicó sentándose en un sofá al lado de Alec.

Casi inmediatamente de que las cajas de cartón se posaran en la mesa, cuatro manos cogieron un trozo del contenido y Jordan dos.

-¿Sabéis que parece que no habéis comido en ocho días?- preguntó Alec ante la voracidad de sus amigos.

-La tarde de compras ha sido muy dura- se excusó Jordan con media pizza en la boca.

-Tú no sabes lo que es una tarde de compras dura- dijeron Magnus y Alex a la vez, que más comedidos cogieron su porción de cena.

Después de la cena y de charlar a cerca de los regalos de Sebastian y hacer bromas llegó la hora de irse. Fue algo más pronto de lo acostumbrado, pero Danielle sabía indirectamente que Magnus y Alec querían hablar.

-Todos para casa- ordenó Danielle poniéndose en pie y cogiendo las bolsas por primera vez en toda la tarde.- Vamos- insistió en vista de que nadie se movía.

-Hay que esperar a Alec- dijo Isabelle en la puerta de la calle cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano no les acompañaba.

-Vendrá después.- Aclaró la española- Magnus y él tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Tardaron un rato más en ponerse en marcha ya que Jace y Clary y Simon e Isabelle se tenían que despedir. Dos años con Sebastian y nunca habían entendido ninguno de los dos porqué algunas parejas tardaban tanto en despedirse, tal vez por eso el agosto harían los tres años y su madre y tía estaban planeando ya la boda.

-Tú, deja de comerle la oreja a la chica y tú deja de comerte la boca con el otro y vámonos de una vez.

-Que venga pronto Sebas- murmuró Jace una plegaria por lo bajo mientras se separaba de Clary de mala gana. El francés era el único capaz de aplacar los malos hábitos de su novia, pero algunas veces ni él podía evitar que el genio de la chica saliera a la luz.

No supo muy bien como, puesto que creía que estaba fuera de su alcance y pensó que nadie le había escuchado, pero recibió una colleja de parte de su tutora. Como siempre había subestimando a su tutora.

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a empezar ya con otro cap de Fanny que ya lo tengo a medias en mi cabeza... espero tardar menos que con este, pero con la universida nunca se sabe...<strong>

**Reviews?**


	11. Sorpresas

**Hola de nuevo! si tenemos en cuenta de que el último capitulo de Fanny lo subí en Nochebuena, no he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero si hablamos del último cap de esta historia (que lo subí en mi cumple)... pues sí he tardado algo, pero ha sido por culpa de los profesores que no me dejan vida social y cuando la tengo lo único que me apetece es dormir porque durante el curso no es que duerma demasiado (el día que más son seis horas).**

**Y sin más, darles las gracias a Astrid Wayland por sus reviews en cada cap, rouse heronlade por su review en el pasado cap y a Guest que al parecer me sigue desde hace varios caps y aunque seas anónimo gracias! y también a aquellos que leen entre las sombras y que aunque les den a follow o favourite no ponen reviews (si en este año nuevo podéis poner alguno de cuando en cuando os quitaré las velas negras xD)**

**y ahora os dejo con mi regalo de reyes:**

* * *

><p>Sabía que le estaban ocultando algo, pero la cuestión era qué.<p>

Esa misma mañana Isabelle había insistido en que la acompañase a hacer compras. Aunque no le importaba en el transcurso de la mañana iba a llegar su familia y quería estar allí cuando eso sucediera.

-Izzy, me gustaría estar en el Instituto cuando llegue mi familia- comentó Danielle mirando la hora en el reloj.

-Una última tienda y nos vamos- la morena arrastró a su amiga, sin ni si quiera mirarla, a la tienda de enfrente.

Miró el establecimiento al que quería ir la joven y con sorpresa descubrió que era un lugar al que Simon solía ir para surtirse de comics y novelas gráficas que ni tan siquiera Clary leía.

-Isabelle Lightwood volvemos ahora mismo al Instituto- anunció parando en seco antes de cruzar la calle.- Llevamos casi toda la mañana fuera y salvo dos tiendas que eran de tu estilo, hemos pasado a cualquier establecimiento que pusiera abierto y tuviera un escaparate. ¿Se puede saber que me intentas ocultar?

Antes de responder la morena miró el reloj y sonrió.

-Podemos volver- fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Que tal la mañana de compras?<em>- sonrió Alex cuando su hermana entró en la sala de entrenamiento con cara de pocos amigos y dejándose caer en un banco.

-_¡Quería entrar a una tienda de cómics! ¿Tú lo ves normal?_

-_Ya sabes lo que dicen: dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición._

La chica alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de su hermano.

-_Se me ocurren muchas opciones para las que utilizarían un colchón y la última es dormir._

- Las únicas dos palabras que he entendido han sido opciones y colchón- comentó Jace apoyado en el marco de la puerta-, pero creo que estabais hablando de mi hermana y Simon.

-¿Has venido por algo en concreto o solo a comprobar que tu nivel de español es casi pésimo?- preguntó Danielle.

-Magnus está abriendo el Portal.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada más, los hermanos pasaron por su lado haciéndole tambalear.

Justo cuando llegaron la puerta acababa de abrirse y al cabo de unos segundos hicieron su aparición un chico rubio de ojos azules con una niña de diez años morena de ojos verdes de la mano. En seguida aparecieron los padres, un hombre rubio alto con un halo de sofisticación europea propia de los cazadores de sombras que vivían en Irdis,- pero por lo que Clary sabía, los padres de Danielle vivían en una casa en Madrid en el centro de la ciudad- y una mujer morena con los mismos ojos de los mellizos.

-¡Alex!- la niña saltó a los brazos de su hermano en cuanto el Portal se cerró tras de ellos.

-_Ya sabemos quien de los dos es el favorito_- comentó Danielle mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-_Ya vendrá a ti cuando necesite cosas de chicas_- sonrió Pablo.

Después de abrazar a sus padres, la chica miró a su alrededor en busca de su novio. Desde la última conversación que tuvieron el joven había estado muy distante y no le había dicho nada si iba a venir con sus padres o por el contrario se quedaba en París.

-¿Y Sebas?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio y temiéndose lo peor.

-Me dijo que te llamaría esta semana- contestó su madre en tono conciliador-. Tenía que ayudar a Eloide con algo del Instituto.

Era la excusa más mala que había escuchado nunca. Desde que Sebastian y Danielle empezaron a salir, Eloide siempre les había dicho que lo primero eran ellos y que cualquier problema que pudiera surgir con el Instituto o con otra cosa, ella se encargaría de solucionarlo. Por lo visto lo sucedido con Nacho le había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

Perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba, no notó la presencia de tras suyo.

-¡Bu!- alguien le dijo al oído haciéndola sobresaltar y aunque escuchó algunas advertencias, se volvió para darle un puñetazo en un acto reflejo. Más tarde supo en porqué del "no" que dijo Clary.

Gracias a los rápidos reflejos de cazador de sombras, el puñetazo que iba destinado a romper la mandíbula, tan solo se quedó en un leve enrojecimiento de la zona, pero el gancho de izquierda se lo llevó igualmente.

-Au- Sebastian se llevó la mano al golpe.- Eso me pasa por asustar a quien no debo.

Enseguida Dani le echó los brazos al cuello disculpándose en varios idiomas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?- preguntó mientras revisaba la mandíbula para revisar los daños causados por su acto reflejo.- ¿Por qué me ha dicho mi madre que me ibas a llamar esta semana?

-Eso ha sido cosa suya. Yo le dije que te dijera que venía mañana.

La chica se volvió mirando a su madre en busca de alguna explicación.

-Es que sé que si te decía eso la sorpresa no iba a resultar tanta sorpresa- respondió muy convencida-. Sabía que habíais discutido, y si te decía que venía mañana ibas a estar esperando. En cambio, si te decía que te llamaría esta semana ibas a empezar a darles vueltas a la cabeza pensado que la discusión había sido más grande de lo que creías.

-Pero si me avisabas, a lo mejor no le daba un puñetazo.- La joven se puso en jarras y levantó una ceja. Después de la conversación que habían mantenido por teléfono hacía tres semanas, lo que menos quería era pegarle un puñetazo.

-Dejémoslo en que no ha sido la mejor forma de darte una sorpresa, aunque la idea de que Isabelle te distrajera esta mañana no ha estado mal- se aventuró Sebastian en intentar lidiar entre madre e hija.- He desechado demasiado rápido la idea de que tu vena agresiva hubiera cesado, pero acabo de comprobar que no- concluyó tocándose la zona del golpe que empezaba a escocerle ligeramente.

* * *

><p>-Nunca pensé que Dani fuera capaz de pegar a Sebas- comentó Jace distraídamente.<p>

Alec y él estaban dando una vuelta por los pasillos del Instituto mandados por Maryse para ver si la familia de los mellizos se había instalado y si necesitaban algo antes de la comida.

- Ha sido un acto reflejo. Si te hacen lo mismo a ti seguro que en vez de un puñetazo clavas un cuchillo.

El rubio sonrió. Alec, además de ser su parabatai y su mejor amigo, también era su hermano y con comentarios como ese quedaba totalmente demostrado lo bien que lo conocía.

-Hola guapo- saludó Vicky sonriendo con dobles intenciones apoyada distraídamente al lado de la puerta de su hermana.- ¿Tienes novia?

-¿No crees que soy un poco mayor para ti?- preguntó Jace riéndose ante el descaro de la niña.

-No me refería a ti rubito, hablaba con el moreno- señaló a un sorprendido Alec con la barbilla.

-Tengo novio- respondió algo azorado.

-Que pena. De todas maneras creo que tengo algo que os pueda interesar- se despegó de la pared perezosamente y ando hacia ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del peto- He venido a la habitación de mi hermana porque no la veo desde Navidades y la echaba de menos. Pero en vez de dejarme estar con ella, me han echado porque estaban demasiado ocupados besándose y haciendo… ya sabéis… cosas de mayores.

Ambos chicos alzaron una ceja a la vez, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o la niña les estaba proponiendo que abrieran la puerta para pillar a su hermana en una situación comprometida?

-¿Que insinúas?- preguntó Jace mientras se le formaba en la mente la imagen de pillar a Dani.

-¡Oh, venga! Sé que lo estáis deseando. Pillar a mi hermana en una cosa así, ¿nunca os lo habéis planteado? Es su pago por todas las cosas malas que os ha hecho.

Aquella niña era un peligro, sonreía igual que su hermana y los dos chicos sabían que no debían escucharla. Pero Jace tenía muchas ganas de venganza y seguro que aunque no fuese tan exagerado como Vicky lo pintaba, estaba seguro de pillarles en una buena sesión de besos.

Miró a su hermano sonriendo. Él también tenía que ver que era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar un buen rato haciendo pasar mal a su tutora como tantas veces ella había hecho con ellos.

-Ni se te ocurra- respondió Alec ante la sonrisita de Jace.

Pero antes de que se lo pudiera impedir, el rubio alcanzó la puerta y la abrió con fuerza.

Cuando entró en ella entendió porqué dicen que los hermanos pequeños saben hasta latín: Sebastian se encontraba terminando de deshacer la maleta y Danielle estaba sentada en la cama mientras hablaban animadamente. Ni rastro de la tórrida escena que les había prometido Vicky.

-¿Se ha prendido fuego alguna parte del Instituto y por eso abrís la puerta de esa manera?- preguntó Danielle cuando entraron en la habitación.

-Tu hermana nos dijo que la habíais echado de la habitación porque os estabais liando- respondió Jace acusatoriamente.

La pareja se miraron y empezaron a reírse con ganas. Incluso Jace juraría que también escuchó el eco de la risa de Vicky.

-Un consejo para las próximas dos semanas:- comentó Sebastian con una sonrisa- Vicky es la pequeña de siete hermanos, os puede dar una clase de cómo vacilar a cualquier ser humano. No os fiéis de ella, es muy mona cuando quiere pero no siempre se da el caso.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que la familia de su tutora habían venido de vacaciones, Jace y Clary no tenían descanso en sus tareas: la pelirroja experimentaba con su poder de crear runas nuevas con una lista de palabras que le había dado su tutora y su novio sumergido en el maravilloso mundo de Internet en el portátil de Danielle, todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de la española mientras conversaba en voz baja en español con su hermano Pablo mientras le daba un masaje. Aunque por los quejidos de la chica, más parecía tortura.<p>

-Dani- llamó Jace frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba más a la pantalla intentando descifrar lo que ponía- a tu ordenador le está llamando alguien llamado Cris, ¿cómo es posible que llamen a un ordenador?

La chica suspiró y cogió el ordenador para ver a lo que se refería. Se había olvidado de cerrar Skype y a uno de sus amigos le apetecía hablar.

-Puede que sea importante- comentó Pablo.

-Las llamadas de Cris por Skype consisten en recitarme todas las canciones que ha arreglado para que las cante en el próximo concierto y enseñarme fotos de Ari y él con sus varias conquistas.

Colgó la llamada y escribió un "escríbeme un privado en Facebook con lo que sea que me quieres decir que ahora no puedo hablar" y antes de que el chico pudiera contestar, cerró el programa y revisó si había alguno más abierto que pudiera distraer a Jace antes de volvérselo a dar.

Iglesia hizo su aparición por la cocina subiéndose a la mesa con todo el pelo erizado y bufando a Vicky que había entrado detrás.

-_ Chérie_ – dijo Sebastina que apareció en la cocina justo en el momento justo poniéndose a la altura de la niña-, Iglesia no debe estar encima de la mesa porque vamos a cenar ya. Cógelo y lávate las manos.

Ante el asombro de Clary y Jace, Iglesia se dejó coger dócilmente mientras la niña le decía algo en español que contenía la palabra gatito.

Sebastian se sentó al lado de Danielle con un suspiro. Alex se había ido con su madre a casa de Magnus y le había tocado a él hacerse cargo de la agotadora niña.

-_Americanos, vienen a España gordos y sanos__. __Viva el tronío y viva un pueblo con poderío__. __Olé Virginia y Michiga. Y viva texas que no está mal_.- Entró Alex cantando alegremente con una cacerola gigante- Si está abierto el turno de masajes yo quiero ser el siguiente- comentó cuando vio que a sus hermanos darse un masaje.

Aunque Jace y Clary no conocían esa canción y menos la entendían, era gracioso ver a Alex con una cacerola gigante mientras hacía malabares para que no se le callera lo que llevase dentro del recipiente.

-¿Por qué entras cantando bienvenido míster Marshall?- preguntó Pablo, sabía que en algún momento todos los golpes recibidos en la cabeza se manifestarían de algún modo, pero no sabía que iba a ser de esa manera.

-Porque el recibimiento que habéis tenido era digno de bienvenido míster Marshall- dejó en la mesa la olla que ahora a Jace se le antojaba más grande que antes.- _Os recibimos americanos con alegría__. __Olé mi madre, olé mi suegra y olé mi tía__. __Americanos, vienen a España gordos y sanos__. __Olé mi madre, olé mi suegra y olé mi tía._- siguió cantando esta vez con coreografía que consistía en poner los brazos en jarras y mover las caderas al ritmo de la canción.

Danielle suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza entre los brazos en la mesa, en ocasiones como esta su mellizo lo desesperaba. Pero antes de que pudiera cometer fratricidio, entró su madre acompañada de Maryse cargada con otra cacerola algo más pequeña.

-Alex, hijo, coge la cacerola y tráela a donde dice Maryse- ordenó su madre en cierto tono que indicaba que era algo que no podía decir que no.

Al no volverse para ver si su hijo cumplía la norma o no, Clary creyó que aquella mujer de amable sonrisa era mejor no llevar la contraria. Algo le decía que el genio de su tutora era algo hereditario.

* * *

><p>-¿De verdad te tienes que ir?- preguntó Jace por quinta vez.<p>

Él y Clary estaban en su habitación mientras terminaba su novia de recoger las pocas cosas que había traído. Su madre y Lucke habían llamado avisando que estaban de camino para recogerla después que ellos tuvieran una cena romántica.

-Sabes que quiero quedarme, pero el dormir contigo no es lo que mi madre quiere y no creo que quieras llevarle la contraria.

-Puedo raptarte y pedirle un rescate- sonrió mientras la abrazaba y la arrastraba a la cama donde estaba él.

La chica se rió y dejó de preocuparse porque sus padres la estuvieran esperando cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de su novio. Había sido un milagro el que sus padres accedieran a cenar solos y así ella poder conocer a la familia de Danielle por la que sentía mucha curiosidad.

Cuando las manos de Jace se deslizaron por dentro de su camiseta, la pelirroja se apartó con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Si empezaban así era muy posible que su madre entrara en el Instituto y sería como desencadenar la furia de un dragón.

-Es hora de irse- sonrió Clary ante la cara de frustración de él.- En unas horas nos vamos a ver no pongas esa cara. Además mañana es el cumpleaños de Sebas, Dani va a necesitar que le echemos una mano.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser una noche muy larga. Y el día aún más- suspiró con resignación ante la visión de su tutora dando órdenes a todo el mundo.

-No seas quejica. A mi me han caído muy bien y parecen majos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación abrazados. La llegada de la familia Mideltton había sido una agradable visita, pero había dejado exhaustos a todos con los preparativos. Parecía como si la energía de esa familia se pudiera contagiar.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor se encontraron con Isabelle subiendo en él. La chica había desaparecido después de la cena y ahora sabían donde había estado al ver el alborotado de su pelo normalmente perfecto.

-¿Qué tal tu cita con el vampiro?- preguntó Jace con sorna.

- Como siempre, y se llama Simon, no vampiro- pasó por su lado con un encogimiento de hombros y su habitual majestuosidad.

-Esto se lo tengo que contar a Dani- comentó Jace con una sonrisa.

Clary miró a su novio con curiosidad. La actitud de Isabelle había sido la misma que siempre, no sabía porque iba a contarle algo a su tutora.

-Te lo explicaré mañana cuando sepa que mis sospechas son ciertas- respondió apretando el botón de bajar y avisando a su hermano y su tutora de lo que había visto a través del móvil.

* * *

><p>Isabelle creía que todos estaban durmiendo, pero se le había olvidado que su tutora no tenía jet lag y cuando entró en su habitación vio una reunión sin que ella hubiera sido invitada por parte de Alec y Danielle.<p>

-¿Qué tal tu cita con Simon?- preguntó Danielle amablemente.

-Como siempre- respondió esquiva la chica. La sonrisa de la española la ponía nerviosa, sabía que ella iba a ser el blanco de algo.

-No debe ser como siempre si traes el pelo revuelto- comentó Alec cruzado de brazos.

Isabelle le alzó una ceja, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que su hermano se pusiera en modo autoritario.

-Es por el aire.

-No hay aire- respondió Danielle.

Antes de poder seguir con el interrogatorio, la puerta se abrió y entró Jace que venía corriendo esperando no haberse perdido gran cosa.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- preguntó algo jadeante por la carrera.

-Todavía no nos ha dicho nada- respondió Alec que la miraba fijamente.

-Izzy, se te nota en la cara. Dilo de una vez - sonrió Jace.

-¿El qué tengo que decir? ¿Qué es lo que se me nota?- cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa. Cuando salió de casa de Simon creyó que iba como siempre, pero al parecer algo había cambiado.

-¡Que te has tirado al vampiro!- exclamó el rubio seguido por un coro de "sh" haciéndole callar.- Le has hecho todo un hombre.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso!

-Llevas el pelo revuelto, no llevas sujetador y tienes cara de habértelo pasado muy bien esta noche- dijo Danielle.-Izzy, aunque no lo quieras admitir en voz alta estáis saliendo y es normal que te hallas acostado con él. Sólo admítelo, te juro que ninguno de tus hermanos va a montarte un numerito. Dilo y nos vamos.

La chica meditó un momento la propuesta de su tutora, sabía que no iban a decir nada y todo el mundo sabía que lo que había pasado esa noche tendría que pasar tarde o temprano.

-Está bien, nos hemos acostado. Pero de esto ni una palabra a papá y mamá.- amenazó a sus hermanos con el dedo, todos sabían las consecuencias que eso conllevaría.

-Que orgulloso estoy de ti- Jace abrazó a Isabelle que enseguida se lo quitó de encima. Ninguno de los dos había sido muy propicio a dar muestras de afecto y aquel abrazo era de burla.

Alec en cambio, solo le sonrió. Le resultaba algo raro que su hermana pequeña mantuviera ese tipo de relaciones, pero siendo Isabelle Lithgwood ese tipo de relaciones eran lo de menos.

-Lo prometido es deuda- Danielle se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada y después de abrazar a Isabelle, este abrazo sí que era de afecto, los tres salieron de la habitación dejando a la chica con sus pensamientos.

-Mi hermanita se hace mayor- comentó Jace con fingida emoción por el pasillo de camino a su habitación.

-Tú cállate y no te burles de ella porque cuando por fin te acuestes con Clary os vamos a hacer una fiesta- le reprendió Danielle.

El joven se quedó de una pieza en medio del pasillo mientras escuchaba a su hermano y su tutora reírse mientras se iban a sus habitaciones.

Tocado y hundido una vez más por Danielle Mideltton, pensó antes de irse a su habitación y escribir a Clary con los últimos hechos. Isabelle les había dicho que no se lo dijeran a sus padres, no había hablando nada de sus parejas.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues esto es todo, solo decios que me dejéis muchos reviews y que si esta noche tenéis reyes que os traigan lo que hayáis pedido.<strong>

**Besis, muak!**

**PD: las frases en cursiva indica que el diálogo es en español.**


	12. Un cumpleaños con metida de mano

**I'm back! **

**Lo sé he tardado mucho, pero este cuatrimestre es la muerte porque apenas tengo tiempo libre y mi vida social se limita a hablar en el pasillo entre clase y clase con mis amigos. Pero bueno, tengo un profe muy majo al que nadie atiende y que me deja evadirme para poder escribir.**

**Sin más os dejo con un nuevo cap y mil gracias a Astrid Wyland por los reviews cada vez que actualizo, a este paso voy a ponerte un altar (ya lo estoy construyendo que lo sepas =) ) y a Rouse Heronlade por la salvajada de leerse 10 capis en un día, eres mi heroína xD**

**Si alguien lee mi otra historia, Fanny, no os preocupéis porque ya me pongo a ello a pesar del rapapolvo que me pusieron el capi anterior...**

* * *

><p>Definitivamente aquella niña era el demonio en persona, se dijo Jace mientras miraba fijamente a Vicky. La niña estaba sentada en cima de Alex mientras le contaba a Alec algún hecho ocurrido en el colegio y al parecer era de lo más interesante ya que su parabatai estaba totalmente absorto el la historia. A simple vista la niña era como un angelito, todo sonrisas y carita dulce, pero bajo aquella apariencia de no haber roto en su vida un plato se ocultaba un ser tan maligno, o incluso más, que Jonathan Morgestren.<p>

-Si estás intentando saber cual va a ser su próxima jugarreta, nunca lo sabrás- comentó Pablo sentándose al lado del chico.

No había tenido tiempo de conocer a uno de los hermanos mayores de su tutora, pero el chico parecía simpático y tenía la misma sonrisa permanente que su tutora. Aunque eso todavía estaba reflexionando si era bueno o malo, con Danielle nunca se sabía.

-Tu hermana en el colegio debe ser conocida y no precisamente por ser popular, ¿no?

-La fama le precede. Es la última de la saga Mideltton, los profesores ya están curados de espanto sobre todo habiendo pasado por sus clases mi hermano Alex.

Jace sonrió ante la idea de un Alex de diez años. El joven le había caído muy bien desde el principio, no tenía pelos en la lengua y los ratos que había pasado con él había terminado con agujetas de tanto reír.

-¿Tienes algún hermano normal? Solo me faltan dos por conocer y hasta ahora todo lo que conozco es: una niña muy peligrosa, una hermana demasiado dada a la violencia, y su mellizo que es la certeza de que los golpes en la cabeza pueden causar graves daños.

-Los tres mayores somos los únicos normales, los otros tres salieron un poco regular, demasiados embarazos a mi parecer. Vicky fue penalti y el compartir útero con otra persona cuando normalmente no se comparte debe irritar a cualquiera.

Definitivamente aquel chico le caía muy bien. Sólo un miembro de la familia podía achacar la vena agresiva de su tutora a la falta de espacio en el útero.

Los dos patriarcas entraron en la cocina hablando animadamente.

-¿Dónde está el del cumpleaños?- preguntó Alexander.

-Hablando con su tía, pero por el tiempo que llevan hablando igual Dani se ha unido a la conversación- respondió Pablo.

-Lo mismo le ha frito la oreja,- comentó Alex- Elodie puede llegar a hablar muy deprisa y estar pegado al teléfono intentado saber qué te está diciendo. ¡Qué! a mi me ha pasado- se defendió ante la mirada de reproche de su hermano.

Como respuesta a la pregunta, el francés entró en la estancia con cara de no creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

- Acabo de hablar con mis tíos- dijo sentándose en un sitio libre.

-¿Los Penhallow?- preguntó Alexander con el ceño fruncido. Aquello solo podía ser o cosa de su hija o que la familia de la Cónsul tramaba algo.

-Acababa de colgar con mi tía y me han llamado ellos. Se han puesto los tres.

Alex y Pablo compartieron una mirada que sin duda alguna tenía que ver con su hermana. Aunque el mayor no sabía exactamente los acontecimientos de la última vez que estuvo Aline en Nueva York, estaba al tanto de la reprimenda que le había echado su hermana cuando la joven se había pasado de la raya en cuanto a que su primo mantuviera la vivienda en París.

Danielle entró en la cocina como conjurada por los pensamientos de sus hermanos con el portátil que dejó en la mesa delante de su novio.

-Paquete para el cumpleañero- comentó mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la cicatriz que tenía cerca de la barbilla en la mejilla que se hizo al clavarse un cuchillo mientras le daba un paquete.

El chico se apartó para que su novia se sentase encima suyo- normalmente no harían eso delante de los padres de ella y los directores del Instituto, pero todos los asientos estaban ocupados e incluso Maryse y Carmen estaban de pie apoyadas despreocupadamente en la encimera- y miró el paquete para ver quién lo enviaba.

-Que atenta mi tía- sonrió irónicamente cuando abrió el paquete y vio su contenido- preocupándose por mi minusvalía.

Antes de que pudiera abrir el estuche de las gafas, Danielle ya lo había cogido y las había sacado.

-Ni que estuvieras medio ciego. Ves bien sin gafas, de lejos algo borroso pero nada de minusvalía. ¿Tienes la misma graduación?

-Sí, me las puedes seguir robando. Aunque preferiría que me cogieras las otras.

La chica sonrió y se las puso. Jace ya la había visto con gafas, aunque solo las utilizaba para leer, estudiar o ver la tele, pero aquellas eran demasiado serias y parecía una institutriz repelente.

-¿Tenéis lo mismo?- preguntó Alec suponiendo que así era por el comentario anterior.

-Sí- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Creo que eres la primera persona a la que le sientan bien unas gafas- comentó el rubio estudiando detenidamente a su tutora. Aunque le daban un aire demasiado serio no le quedaban mal.- Pero me gustan más las tuyas, estas son demasiado serias.

-Porque son las mías- comentó Sebas quitándole las gafas a su novia y guardándolas en su estuche-. Alguno de los dos tiene que ser el serio en la relación y conociendo a Dani me ha tocado a mi por descarte.

Danielle miró su reloj y abrió el portátil.

-Hay un Skype para ti- sonrió mientras llamaba a alguien al otro lado de internet y se recogía el pelo en su habitual moño.

-_¡FELICIDADES!_- un estruendo de voces sonaron al otro lado de la pantalla haciendo que Jace levantara una ceja y Alec las dos.

-_¡Gracias!_- sonrió Sebastian divertido por lo que veía en la pantalla.

-_¡Cari!_- dijo alguien con un agudo chillido.

-_¡Mivi!_- rió Pablo cuando reconoció a su parabatai.

-_¿Dónde estás que no te veo?_

Danielle giró la pantalla para que los dos chicos se saludaran.

-_¿Me echas de menos? Dime que sí, ¡miénteme si es necesario!_- si el joven Herondale creía que Alex hablaba deprisa en español, no había conocido aún a aquel rubio de ojos azules. Dato interesante, pensó, ya que creía que los rubios de ojos azules solían estar más en el norte de Europa.

-_Mucho. Sin ti me siento vacío_- se burló con una sonrisa.

-_¿Qué tal si dejáis las declaraciones de amor para otro momento?_- preguntó Danielle girando el ordenador.- _Estáis aquí para felicitarle_- señaló a su novio- _y estamos a punto de comer._

-_¿Te regalaron muchas cositas?_- preguntó Aridane.

-_Sólo mi tía que me ha mandado las gafas nuevas._

-_Los regalos se los daremos después de comer_- apuntó Carmen desde su lado de la cocina.

-_¡Hola Carmen!_-Saludaron todos a la vez.

-_¡Hola chicos!_- sonrió la mujer.

-_¿Me estáis cuidando bien a mis perros?_- preguntó Alexander sonriendo.

-_¡Por supuesto! Pamu y Adolf son íntimos_- comentó un chico.

-_¿Qué tal estás pasando el cumpleaños?_- preguntó una chica.

-_Bien, tampoco es que halla hecho mucho_- se encogió de hombros.- _Espero que esta noche hagamos algo._

-_Magnus seguro que tiene algo pensado_- comentó Danielle.

-_Chicos, idos despidiendo que vamos a comer_- ordenó Alexander por orden de Carmen que miraba la hora.

-_Ya nos contarás que tal_- se despidió otra chica.-_Alex si estás ahí espero que te comportes esta noche. Recuerda que tengo espías en todos lados._

-_¡Chao! ¡Besitos!_-Danielle y Sebastian mandaron besos siendo secundados por ruido de besos del otro lado de la pantalla.

La española cerró le portátil sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Y mi novia solo me saluda para amenazarme- dijo Alex.

-Al menos la tuya te ha saludado. La mía solo ha hablando con Sebas y seguro que cuando me iba a saludar Simón se puso en medio- suspiró Pablo.-Es irónico que hable más con mi parabatai que con mi novia.

Isabelle entró en la cocina esperando que todo estuviera listo para comer, se había escabullido durante toda la mañana para que no le cargasen con alguna tarea culinaria o la tediosa tarea de poner la mesa. Para su desgracia, y antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta, aunque la comida estaba hecha, la mesa no estaba puesta y Maryse le encomendó la tarea.

-Alec y Jace id a ayudar a vuestra hermana.

Ambos chicos hicieron un mohín mientras se levantaban de mala gana para seguir a su hermana que les esperaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Cuando su madre daba una orden, era imposible revocarla y salir indemne.

* * *

><p>-¡Mi regalo primero!- exigió Vicky corriendo por la habitación mientras se acercaba a Sebastian y le daba una pulsera de hilo hecha por ella.<p>

Ya habían terminado de comer y estaban dándole los regalos aún en la mesa del comedor con los platos de postre. Maryse había decidido comer allí porque eran demasiados para la cocina, Sebastian había invitado a Lucke, Jocelyn y Clary para comer, y era el sitio de las comidas y cenas de celebraciones. Magnus había llegado para el postre y con tres bolsas de brillos con él.

-¡Muchas gracias!- el chico había cogido a la niña para sentarla encima suyo mientras le intentaba atarle el nudo.

-El nuestro no es una manualidad,- comentó Alex mientras le pasaba una bolsa por encima de la mesa- pero lo hemos comprado con mucho cariño.

-Querrás decir que le hemos pagado a Dani con mucho cariño- admitió Pablo.

-_¡Pollo!_- dijo en tono acusatorio el mellizo.

-Sabía que era Dani quien compró los regalos- comentó Sebas con una sonrisa mientras enseñaba la camisa,- ¿por qué creéis que nunca tengo que devolver ningún regalo o me regalan dos veces lo mismo? Dani es como Santa Claus, siempre sabe quién me va a regalar qué.

-Dani es una marimandona- acusó Jace,- Santa Claus es buena gente.

Después de todos los regalos, Danielle le dio una bolsa de brillitos de las que había traído Magnus.

-Lo mejor para el final, ¿no?- sonrió el chico mientras desenvolvía el primer regalo.

Alzó una ceja con una media sonrisa cuando vio lo que era.

-¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con ciertas gafas de sol que siempre me quitas?

Jace reconoció las rayban de pasta negras con el interior en rojo que compró su tutora a mitad de precio llevándose Magnus otras gratis. Ese fue uno de los grandes momentos en los que Danielle Mideltton sacó sus armas de gran negociadora.

-Perdona pero las gafas que tenías antes son de chica y a mi me quedan mejor- respondió Danielle.

-Y supongo que ya que tengo unas gafas de sol nuevas, que según tu criterio ya no son de chica, te doy las otras.

-No hace falta, ya las he cogido- sonrió ampliamente.

El segundo regalo era una colonia que todavía tenía Jace su olor en la camiseta que llevó puesta cuando fueron a comprar los regalos.

-¿Qué tal la moto?- preguntó Alexander mientras el chico devolvía los regalos a la bolsa- ¿te la han podido arreglar?

-Bien, me la están poniendo a punto. Pierre ha dicho que va a ser su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pierre es un roñoso-comentó Danielle al mismo tiempo que Jace decía:

-¡¿Tienes una moto?!

-Sí, pero al contrario que la bici con motor que tienes en el tejado, lo suyo es una Ducati.

Sebastian se rió ante la cara que puso el chico ante la acusación de su tutora. Le había dolido profundamente que a su moto, que tanto trabajo le había costado coger prestada, se la calificara como "bici con motor".

* * *

><p>Después de cenar en casa de Magnus donde se quedaron el brujo y Alec, quedaron con la pareja de licántropos y el vampiro diurno para ir al bar donde como todos los jueves actuaba el grupo.<p>

-¿Y tienen actuación todas las semanas?- preguntó Pablo haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando el guitarrista desafinaba.

-Y todas las semanas se cambian el nombre- contestó Clary hundiéndose en la silla.

Desde que Jordan se había unido al grupo había mejorado, pero todavía les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

-Necesitan un manager urgentemente- comentó Alex con una sonrisa con segundas intenciones.

-Ni de coña- respondió su hermana leyéndole el pensamiento.-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que dirigir a una panda de pagafantas.

-Pues necesitan un milagro si quieren dedicarse a la música- Sebastian hizo el mismo gesto de dolor que Pablo- ¿por qué parece que están matando a un gato?

-Sonaría mejor si matasen a un gato- apuntó Jace que fruncía el ceño cada vez que desafinaban.

Todos aplaudieron, más aliviados porque hubieran terminado que por la calidad de la actuación, cuando anunciaron que iban a hacer un descanso.

-¿Alguna petición del público?- preguntó Jordan cuando bajaron del escenario.

-Que toquen ellos- respondió Jace señalando a los Mideltton y a Sebastian-, seguro que no parece que están torturando a un gato.

Clary le golpeó por debajo de la mesa. Estaba de acuerdo con que necesitaban más ensayo, pero no era para echarles en cara que su guitarrista tocaba con los pies, simplemente necesitaban algo más de ensayo.

Jordan miró a Simon para ver si estaba de acuerdo con que ellos tocaran. Habían escuchado a Danielle cantar y lo hacía muy bien, además de haber escuchado varias canciones del grupo y les ganaban en versionar canciones por goleada, sin contar con el pequeño detalle de la estética: donde ellos parecían una panda de niños adolescentes jugando a ser estrellas del rock, los cazadores de sombras eran verdaderas supernovas.

-Si queréis el escenario es vuestro- comentó Simon encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque en el fondo quería que cantasen para poder descansar un rato.

Los tres nefilim miraron a la chica esperando órdenes.

-Si queréis cantar ahí tenéis el escenario, pero a mi no me subís- la chica cruzó los brazos alzando una ceja enfatizando sus palabras.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿los tres tenores?- preguntó Alex en tono burlón.

-No porque tú no eres tenor y yo soy barítono- comentó Sebastian sonriendo-. El único tenor de los tres es _Pollo_.

-Pasáis demasiado tiempo juntos vosotros dos- el mellizo señaló a su hermana y su novio-. Ya empezáis a hablar igual.

Un pitido en el escenario hizo que todos se movieran ante el irritante sonido.

-Damos las gracias a todos por venir pero hoy tenemos que cerrar más pronto- anunció el dueño del bar.- Tenemos una fuga de agua y se está empezando a inundar el almacén.

Cuando encendieron todas las luces y la música de ambiente cesó, la gente empezó a ponerse las chaquetas y a salir mientras se quejaban.

Los componentes del grupo se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban celebrando el cumpleaños.

-Tíos, nosotros nos vamos al garaje de Eric que dice que tiene cervezas.

-Nosotros estamos de cumpleaños. Supongo que iremos a casa o a otro bar- comentó Simon no muy seguro porque nadie se movía.

-Le hemos pagado para que cierre el bar- aclaró Danielle ante la duda en la cara del vampiro.

La pareja de licántropos se quedaron impresionados ante la declaración, Simon no se sorprendió cuando el dueño del bar cerró para ellos.

-Ahora es cuando empieza la fiesta- comentó Alex con una sonrisa sacando el portátil de su hermana y poniéndolo en el escenario.

-Me da miedo cuando dice eso- dijo Pablo temiendo lo peor de su hermano.

-Pues le vas a tener que sujetar tú- Danielle se levantó antes de que su hermano pudiera decir nada.- Clary, ¿me acompañas?

La pelirroja fue en pos de su amiga.

-Y volviendo al tema de los tenores,- habló Jace cuando su tutora se fue inclinándose en la mesa interesado- ¿es una clasificación de los tonos o en realidad cantáis ópera?

-Cantan ópera- respondió Alex desde el ordenador antes de que alguno pudiera contestar.

Sebastian y Pablo le lanzaron una mirada al chico que no se inmutó, además de estar de espaldas. No les importaba que dijeran que cantaban ópera, pero tampoco era algo que quisieran ir contando porque en algunas ocasiones les habían tachado de frikis.

Después de estar trasteando con varias canciones, Alex encontró la que buscaba y el cumpleaños feliz de Parchís empezó a sonar mientras Danielle entraba con una tarta y un 21 en medio del pastel.

-Que no se te olvide el deseo- sonrió la chica mientras dejaba la tarta en la mesa.

Después de soplar las velas, empezaron a repartirla en platos que había traído Clary.

-Ya se va a quedar como un requisito en los cumpleaños la tarta de Oreo- comentó Ale mientras devorada media porción de su plato.

-Pues ha sido Izzy quien ha hecho la tarta, yo solo he supervisado- admitió Danielle alabando el trabajo de la chica.

Todos miraron a la morena sorprendidos, de todos era conocido su fama en la cocina.

-¿Qué? Puede que no sea una gran cocinera, pero sé juntar ingredientes con las instrucciones de la caja- la joven se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja desafiante.

Después de comer la tarta, extrañamente acompañada con cerveza, Alex y Jordan se hicieron con el monopolio del escenario mientras "cantaban sexy" calificados por ellos mismos.

-¿Le has cantado alguna vez a Dani?- preguntó Maia mientras la romántica idea se formaba en su cabeza.- No dedicarle una canción, cantarle a ella directamente.

-Una vez y se quedó dormida- sonrió el joven mirando a su novia.

-Porque eran las tres de la mañana y me había levantado a las siete, sin contar con el hecho de que me estabas tocando el pelo.

-¡Que malote Verlac!- sonrió Pablo.-Admite que la querías fuera de combate y lo de cantar era una escusa. Lo que querías en realidad era el fetichismo de ver a mi hermana dormida y por eso le tocaste el pelo.

-Habló el que se quedó toda la noche despierto toda la noche viendo dormir a su novia- comentó Danielle saliendo en defensa de su novio.

El chico abrió la boca para discrepar, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna escusa.

* * *

><p>Llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a la idea de decírselo o no. Habían hablado del tema y ella le había prometido que no le volvería a ocultar nada, pero sabía que si se lo decía querría ir y suficiente tenía con sujetar a Jace como para que Sebastian también les acompañase.<p>

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que la había llevado fuera del local hasta que él casqueó los dedos delante suyo.

-Por fin reaccionas- sonrió Sebastian claramente aliviado.

Danielle miró a su alrededor y vio, no solo que estaba fuera, sino que también ambos llevaban las chaquetas puestas. ¿En qué momento se había puesto la chaqueta?

-¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa o tengo que coger el móvil para verlo?

La chica torció la boca pensando en contárselo o no mientras le miraba fijamente. Cinco segundos después tomó la decisión suspirando:

-Mañana es la vista o lo que quiera que sea de Nacho.- El chico fue a hablar pero ella le paró tapándole la boca- Puedo con Jace, pero no contigo por eso estaba tan absorta porque sabía que si te lo decía querías venir.

-No quieres que vaya- dijo el francés mirándola fijamente después de un rato de silencio.

-Sé que no le vas a hacer nada, pero prefiero tener toda la atención en el adolescente problemático.

Sebastian suspiró y la atrajo hacia él para darle un abrazo. Sabía lo que le estaba costando decirle aquello, y aunque él quería ir para decirle un par de cosas al nefilim no lo iba a hacer porque ella así se lo había pedido.

-No voy con la condición de que me mantengas informado de todo lo que pasa. Si no me llamas cada media hora, te voy a llamar yo y no voy a parar hasta que me cojas el móvil.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo- sonrió ante la pequeña condición.

Le dio un beso mientras le abrazaba más fuerte, mañana se iba a enfrentar a algo bastante gordo y no iba a admitir delante de nadie que no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

* * *

><p>Mientras subía en el ascensor Jace se arrebujó más en la chaqueta que aún olía a Clary. Después de la fiesta la había acompañado a casa y le había dado su abrigo porque aunque no se lo hubiera dicho estaba helada. Sonrió con melancolía ante la tozudez de la chica y su orgullo.<p>

La máquina se paró en seco con un bote sacando al chico de su ensoñaciones. Salió del ascensor pensado en que un día de estos tendrían que cambiarlo o alguien se descolgaría estando en él.

Iglesia estaba en el pasillo dándole la bienvenida y después de un par de carantoñas, el gato se fue a hacer guardia al ascensor mientras él se iba a su habitación.

Al quitarse los pantalones para ponerse el pijama, una servilleta calló de bolsillo de a tras de sus vaqueros. Pensó que era una nota de Clary, pero cuando la desenvolvió encontró la letra de Dani:

"Mañana ponte el traje de los domingos, tenemos una castración a la que asistir. Muak!".

-¡Me ha metido mano y yo sin darme cuenta!- pensó el joven en voz alta algo indignado con una sonrisa. Su amiga sin lugar a dudas era una espía.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y a quién no le gustaría ser Danielle para meterle mano a Jace? Aunque fuese para ponerle una servilleta ^^<strong>

**Juroprometo (aunque del 12 al 30 de mayo tengo los exámenes) que me aplicaré más y atenderé menos para poder subir más rápido. Mentira, mi vida social se limitará aún más a hablar por whatsapp con mis amigos =( (soy explotada consentida) y no podré subir rápido los caps pero se hará lo que se pueda.**

**Besitos, muak! y ponedme reviews, cuantos más más me animo a escribir ^^**


	13. Las vistas

**Hola de nuevo! He tenido un mes de junio algo extraño (porque en julio tenía las recuperaciones y he tenido que estudiar), julio con las recuperaciones y más cosas pues hasta hoy no he podido terminar el capi que llevaba escribiendo desde ni se sabe y poder subirlo.**

**Gracias a Astrid Wayland por ponerme un review en cada capi y a JK por el review del capi anterior (solo decirte que Jace no está enamorado de Dani, es su mejor amiga pero él sigue totalmente enamorado de Clary y además Dani tiene novio)**

**Guest si llegas a leer esto déjame que te explique: sino te gusta la historia me parece muy bien, pero no me insultes porque yo no te conozco de nada. Dani no es una copia de Clary (solo porque las dos sean pelirrojas (que tampoco porque Danielle tiene el pelo caoba y no naranja como Clary)con el carácter de Jace, me encantaría explicarte las diferencias de cada personaje si me pones una dirección a la que escribirte.**

**Y sin más notas (además de dar la bienvienida a las posibles reincorporaciones) os dejo con el nuevo capi:**

* * *

><p>Llevaba un par de minutos esperando en la entrada cuando escuchó el eco de unos tacones. Al principio pensó que se trataba de Isabelle y su "no menos de quince centímetros", pero cuando la propietaria de los zapatos hizo su aparición en lo alto de la escalera enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era su hermana.<p>

Danielle se quitó los tacones para bajar las escaleras y llegar a la altura de Jace. Antes de que su pupilo sacara su ingenio, le dio un bolso de color camel tipo bowling mientras ella se ponía los zapatos y le hacía sentir bajito- una sensación que no le gustaba experimentar para nada- cuando vio que su amiga le sacaba más de un palmo.

-¿Desde cuando te tienes que quitar los zapatos para bajar las escaleras?

-Desde que son estas escaleras las que tengo que bajar. Son una trampa mortal para alguien con tacones, y andando que tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo la joven cogiéndole el bolso a la estatua que tenía por alumno.

Cuando dijo que había que ir con cierto aspecto formal, Jace nunca creyó que vería a su amiga con un moño de bailarina, blazer color coral, una camisa ablusada sin cuello color hueso y zapatos de tacón con plataforma del mismo color que el bolso.

Todos sus pensamientos se extinguieron cuando en la puerta del Instituto había aparcado un coche de estilo vintage en rojo.

-Eso no estaba ahí ayer cuando yo vine- comentó el nefilim aún en estado de shock.

-Pues es nuestro medio de transporte- Danielle abrió la puerta del conductor y arrancó el coche sin esperar a que Jace se montara.

Rápidamente el chico se montó, sabía que su amiga era capaz de dejarle en la estacada si no se daba prisa. Mientras se ponía el cinturón vio que el coche de vintage sólo tenía la carrocería, por dentro era un coche deportivo con los últimos equipamientos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó intrigado mientras repasaba cualquier lugar de Nueva York o alrededores que sirviera para celebrar un juicio de cazadores de sombras o la vista de este.

-A Los Hamptons. Nuestra primera cita en la playa, ¿a que tengo buen gusto?- sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara de sorpresa del copiloto.

-¿En serio me estás diciendo que vamos a ir a un juicio a los Hamptons? Yo pensaba que lo juicios se celebraban todos en Irdis.

-Es que esto no es un juicio, es la vista del juicio. Vista en la que el resultado será fijar fecha para el juicio y la castración química.

-¿Para qué necesita que lo capen cuando no puede sentir nada de cuello para abajo? Y cuando digo sentir, también me refiero a mover.

-¿En serio te tengo que dar una clase de sexualidad? Creía que el gran Jace Lightwood con esa gran carrera en el mundo del corazón sabría la respuesta a la pregunta.

-Pero para que haya una reacción tiene que existir algo que lo haya provocado antes. La reacción no se dará sino se siente antes lo que la provoca.

-Jace, para empalmarse no hace falta estudiar física ni que _te toquen_.-enfatizó las últimas dos palabras para marcar más su doble significado- El cuerpo tiene zonas muy erógenas, más allá de las obvias, que con cierta estimulación provocan erecciones, las orejas o el cuello por ejemplo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? Olvídalo, era una pregunta retórica- por mucho que pudiera interesarle lo que su tutora le pudiera contar había cosas que era mejor dejarlas en privado.

Su amiga sonrió con suficiencia ante su incomodidad. Sin despegar las manos del volante subió el volumen de la radio y dejó que el GPS le indicase qué salida de la autopista tenían que tomar.

* * *

><p>Clary fue al Instituto como todos los días preparada para el entrenamiento con su tutora, pero descubrió que Danielle y Jace se habían ido y que la clase estaba a cargo de los hermanos de ella y su novio.<p>

-Dani ha dejado instrucciones- comentó Sebastian mientras leía una hoja con las instrucciones-, _Pollo_ ayudará a Alec con el arco y yo ayudaré a Clary con las runas. Alex, tú estás libre al no ser que Vicky o Isabelle necesiten tu ayuda.

-No me importaría repasar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Isabelle con una mirada de cachorrito abandonado. Clary sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no la culpaba.

Desde que Alex hizo su aparición en el Instituto, Izzy quedaba menos con Simon y se quedaba más acompañando al nefilim inventando cualquier excusa para poder estar con él. Al joven parecía no importarle, aunque para decepción de la morena, no le prestaba ninguna atención especial.

-Aunque en eso mi hermana es mejor, se hará lo que se pueda- sonrió. La chica sonrió dulcemente a saber que iba a combatir con el joven.

Sebastian miró a Clary en busca de la confirmación de su hipótesis y cuando la pelirroja le echó una mirada de reproche a su amiga supo que estaba en lo cierto.

-Isabelle, ¿tú no habías quedado con Simon?- preguntó la pelirroja algo molesta por los plantones a su mejor amigo. Aunque le pareciera que Alex era el chico más sexy que hubiera visto (aunque claramente nunca lo admitiría delante de su novio), Simon se merecía algo más que un entrenamiento de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Le llamaré para decirle que voy más tarde- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- Como vamos a estar en su apartamento que más da que llegue una hora antes que después.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, la morena se fue a la sala de entrenamiento seguido por Alex.

* * *

><p>-Cuando me dijiste que íbamos a la vista nunca me imaginé algo como esto- comentó Jace al bajar del coche.<p>

Se encontraban en lo que Danielle le había dicho un complejo residencial para discapacitados en silla de ruedas, pero lo que le parecía realmente era un club elitista donde los adinerados de Nueva York y Long Island iban a gastarse el dinero jugando al golf, al tenis o dándose masajes con caviar.

Una verja de forja negra les había dado la bienvenida a un espacio totalmente verde y exquisitamente cuidado, dos hombres vestidos con un uniforme oscuro les habían abierto las puertas del coche mientras el del lado del conductor se lo llevaba para aparcarlo. Habían pasado por unas puertas de cristal automáticas a un hall minimalista decorado en un blanco impoluto, Danielle había dado su nombre en la recepción y les habían entregado dos identificaciones a cada uno.

-Yo hubiera preferido dejarle en callejón, pero Jia se ha tomado la molestia de ingresarle aquí- la chica se recostó en una tumbona de la piscina.

-¿Los señores desean tomar algo?- un camarero de chaqué blanco y negra pajarita hizo su aparición descolocando aún más a Jace.

-Dos San Franciscos por favor- la sonrisa de su tutora no descuadraba en absoluto con aquel sitio, sin contar con sus zapatos de suela roja o el bolso de marca.

Una vez el camarero se retiró, el joven se sentó en una tumbona al lado de la de su amiga. Seguía sin fiarse mucho de aquel sitio, hasta el césped olía a caro.

-¿Quieres relajarte? Nos avisarán cuando podamos ver a Nacho y la vista oficial no es hasta esta tarde. Por el Ángel, estás más tenso que Iglesia cuando le toca baño.

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a sitios tan caros- decidió que tampoco le vendría mal relajarse un rato.- Ni si quiera sé que me has pedido.

-Tú lo más cerca que has visto un coctel ha sido la botella de tequila de Jordan, ¿no?

-Soy más de whisky on the rocks.

-Y eso que tenías servicio cuando vivías con Valentine, ya te podía haber culturizado en algo más que música clásica o hablar con fluidez… ¿cuántos idiomas?

-¿Con fluidez o a la perfección?- sonrió el chico.

La chica se bajó las gafas de sol y le miró por encima de ellas alzándole una ceja. Para su suerte, el camarero llegó en ese momento con una bandeja con dos bebidas multicolores y evitó que uno de los tacones de la chica acabara en su cabeza.

-Está rico el coctel este- dio su aprobación mientras sorbía con avidez su copa.

-Yo que tú iba más despacio. Puede que no lleve alcohol pero lleva mucho azúcar y no quiero que te de hiperactividad, y en el caso de que eso ocurra soy capaz de dejarte aquí hasta que se te pase el subidón.

* * *

><p>Danielle no sólo había dejado deberes para sus alumnos, Sebastian estaba en la biblioteca con Clary leyendo un libro de interpretación de sueños (el título lo había escogido su novia poco partidaria de la metodología freudiana) mientras cogía apuntes de lo leído.<p>

Ante la sensación de que le estaban mirando fijamente levantó la vista del libro para encontrarse con la pelirroja sonriéndole mientras le miraba fijamente.

-No creo que hayas terminado todas las runas que te ha dejado Dani, al no ser que tengas alguna duda.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis Dani y tú?

El chico levantó una ceja ante la pregunta. No es que fuera un secreto de Estado cómo se conocieron o cómo empezaron a salir, pero nunca se imaginó que se lo preguntaran.

-Los dos preferimos hacer cualquier otra cosa que dibujar un puñado de runas o coger apuntes de cómo interpretar los sueños- admitió sin dejar de sonreírle dulcemente.

-Creo que Dani te ha dado alguna clase extraoficial de cómo librarte de la tarea- sonrió a su pesar sacudiendo la cabeza.

Con un suspiro de resignación cerró el libro poniendo el bolígrafo en medio. No les vendría mal un descanso, pero tampoco le iba a relatar grandes hazañas.

-Teníamos diez años y me pegó con la puerta de la biblioteca del Instituto de París en las narices-sonrió al recordar aquel momento-. Ella entraba cuando yo iba a salir y no vi que la puerta se abría. Me dio con el canto de la puerta en la frente.

Clary apoyó la mejilla en la mano dispuesta a escuchar más y alentando a su locutor a seguir. Pero el chico no estaba por la labor.

-¿Y cómo pasaste de ser su mejor amigo a su novio?- preguntó tras un breve silencio en el que el francés había abierto el libro y seguía leyendo.

-Tú te aburres mucho- levantó los ojos del libro lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

La chica sonrió con inocencia. Había visto utilizar ese gesto a su tutora y aunque no le salía también como a ella, lo estaba perfeccionando y en ocasiones cómo aquella surtía efecto.

-Aproveché mi oportunidad cuando lo dejó con Nacho y cuando tenía la guardia baja la besé. Tenía el discurso preparado acerca de mis sentimientos, pero el olor a palomitas con mantequilla me nubló la mente y opté por el camino más corto poniendo mi vida en peligro.

-No te imaginaba de ese tipo de chicos.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa lo mismo? Sí que suelo ser más reflexivo que Dani, pero llevábamos todo el verano flirteando y estábamos empezando a perder el tiempo. El darle un discurso de un minuto y cuarenta y cinco segundos acerca de mis sentimientos me parecía excesivo pudiéndose resumir en una acción.

La pelirroja siguió bombardeándole con preguntas siempre con la sonrisa que su tutora ponía para extorsionar. Si con Sebastian estaba dando grandes frutos, se dijo, con Jace no tendría ningún problema en sonsacarle información, al menos que el joven se estuviera dejando convencer.

* * *

><p>Aunque era la hora del almuerzo, el comedor apenas estaba ocupado por un par de mesas que enseguida se fueron cuando Danielle y Jace entraron para comer.<p>

-Te recomiendo el pato con salsa de ciruelas- comentó la chica repasando la carta cuando se sentaron-, conozco al cocinero y el pato es su especialidad.

El joven hizo una mueca al pensar en el animal palmeado en su plato.

-¿No me digas que tu Anatidaefobia también incluye cualquier plato que lo incluya?- alzó una ceja ante la posibilidad de grandes bromas con varios platos.

-La verdad es que nunca he probado el pato, pero tengo cierto… respeto a dichos animales.

-No tienes respeto por los patos, te acojonas cuando ves uno.

Llamó al maître para que tomase nota de su comida antes de que el rubio se tirara a su cuello por el comentario.

-He hablado con Jia y me ha dicho que viene de camino, que la esperemos aquí y luego entremos con ella a la sala donde se llevará a cabo la vista.

-Aún sigo sin creer que este sitio sea una clínica para cazadores de sombras convictos. Todo parece muy confortable.

Desde que habían llegado habían visto las marcas de visión que marcaban al personal, y a los pocos internos que habían visto, como cazadores de sombras. Pero todo le parecía demasiado poco vigilado como para ser una prisión especial como le había dicho Danielle.

-Que no te engañen las apariencias, esto es como una jaula de oro. Sí es de oro, pero jaula al fin y al cabo. Todo el personal sanitario está altamente cualificado para reducir a los pacientes en caso de que sea necesario.

* * *

><p>Enseguida les trajeron el pato, que para sorpresa de Jace le gustó bastante. Iban por el postre, que aunque no habían pedido el metre les había traído un sorbete de limón para limpiar el paladar, cuando vieron entrar a una pareja que les pareció extrañamente familiar: ambos de la edad de Danielle, el joven era un apuesto asiático de pelo negro y ella una castaña corriente con los ojos grises y despiertos. Algo en esos ojos, Jace le recordó a él mismo y su curiosidad que sentía por todo lo que le rodeaba. No parecían ser nefilim, o al menos no había marcas que los delataran, pero de estar allí tendrían que estar relacionados con el mundo de las sombras.<p>

-¿Tú también has sentido ese mismo _déjà vu_?- preguntó Danielle en vista de que su acompañante se había quedado mirando también a la pareja.

-Sí… no se…- sacudió la cabeza para aclararse y dejar de mirar a los recién llegados- No los he visto en mi vida pero me resultan familiares, como si los hubiera visto en otro sitio o en otra vida.

-A ti el Sanfrancisco se te ha subido a la cabeza. Sabía que no te tenía que dar tanto azúcar.

El chico entornó los ojos pero no dijo nada. Sabía de sobra que todo lo que dijera sería utilizado en su contra y lo mejor que podía hacer era callar.

Enseguida llegó Jia acompañada de Aline y Helen. Antes de que nadie pudiera remediarlo, la chica de ojos verdes azulados empezó a gritar como una loca y corrió hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados haciendo parar repentinamente la conversación de la otra mesa.

-¡Por el Ángel, tú eres Danielle Mideltton! Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte. Cuando Aline me dijo que eras la tutora de Clary no me lo creía- soltó a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras daba saltitos en el sitio.

Los dos amigos se miraron. Jace había oído hablar de ella, pero Danielle no tenía ni idea de quien era aquella loca.

- _Qui est cette folle gruppi?- _le preguntó la chica en voz baja. Aunque se lo hubiera dicho en francés cabía la posibilidad de que la loca lo entendiera.

- _la mariée Aline, qui semble être très fan votre_- contestó con una sonrisa al ver que la recién llegada apenas pestañeaba y la miraba fijamente haciendo sentir incómoda a su amiga.

-Jia, me alegro de verte- Danielle pasó por delante de la chica y se dirigió a la Cónsul cuando esta se acercó a dónde estaban-. Siento que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias.

Las dos se saludaron con dos besos.

-A mi también me gustaría habernos visto en otra situación- fue hacia Jace que estaba saludando a Aline y hablando con Helen para saludarlo.- La vista estaba programada para ayer, pero sabiendo que era el cumpleaños de Sebastian lo he intentado retrasar lo más posible. Suponía que no querrías venir siendo su cumpleaños.

La Cónsul y la tutora abandonaron el comedor seguidos por los otros tres chicos. El joven había notado la tensión en la postura de su amiga cuando había nombrado la mujer a su sobrino.

* * *

><p>La sala donde se celebraba la vista era una sala de reuniones como otra cualquiera con una pared acristalada como en todo el edificio. Los abogados estaban sentados cada uno a un lado de la mesa y el acusado al lado del suyo en un extremo de la mesa. Cuando Danielle entró en la sala tan solo levantó una ceja al verla, fue el único gesto que hizo en toda la reunión, después se limitó a mirarla fijamente.<p>

-Las pruebas que me presenta no son concluyentes- dijo Jia después de que la defensa expusiera sus pruebas-: la enajenación mental sin informe médico no se puede presentar como válida. Además la testigo que presenció el ataque y que fue victima de otro anteriormente, advierte el acusado era totalmente consciente de sus actos.

-Pero a la señorita Mideltton se le acusa de agraviar a mi cliente dejándole en una silla de ruedas.

-La agresión fue plenamente en defensa propia- dictaminó la fiscal que les representaba.- La señorita Mideltton es responsable de su alumna cuando ella no está bajo la protección de sus progenitores o del Instituto, hay un contrato de por medio que la vincula a la protección de la chica. Cuando mi cliente salió del bar y vio que el acusado huía no se lo pensó dos veces y atacó para evitar que se diera a la fuga y por tanto no poder celebrar esta vista.

-La vista ha terminado- informó Jia recogiendo los papeles y levantándose de la mesa siendo secundada por el resto.- Nos veremos en el juicio que dictaminará la sentencia previamente notificado. Mientras tanto el acusado se quedará aquí hasta la celebración del juicio y en los próximos días, antes de que acabe la semana, un enfermero le pondrá la inyección para la castración química.

La mujer abrió la puerta y entró un celador para llevarse a un iracundo Nacho mientras que los demás abandonaban la sala de tras de la Cónsul.

-Jia, quisiera pedirte un último favor- dijo Danielle cuando salieron de la sala y se despidió de la fiscal (por la forma de despedirse parecía que se conocían y mantenían alguna relación, amistad o familia, no supo Jace cual de las dos)-: el juicio quisiera que fuera privado y que ningún componente de la Clave se entere de lo ocurrido. No sólo por mi, también en lo que se refiere a Clary. Siempre ha estado en el punto de mira y sus experiencias con el mundo de las sombras no han sido muy satisfactorias.

-Contaba con ello. Ni Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn o Luke lo sabrán, tampoco tus padres o Elodie.

-Gracias- se despidieron de las tres nefilim y se fueron en dirección al coche que ya estaba en la puerta de la clínica.

* * *

><p>-¿Quién es la fiscal?- preguntó Jace una vez en el coche rumbo al Instituto.<p>

-La novia de mi hermano Charlie. Elisabeth, la mujer de mi hermano Rafa, me dijo que lo más seguro fuera que necesitáramos un abogado, asique hablé con Paloma para que nos hiciera el favor y no hablarlo con nadie.

-Asique todo queda en casa… ¿por casualidad la recepcionista no sería una prima tuya o algo así?

-No.

-Es que llevabais el mismo moño- contestó muy serio.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de su alumno. Llevaba seria desde que llegó la Cónsul y al rubio no le gustaba verla tan seria.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al Instituto un poco antes de la hora de cenar, Luke y Jocelyn habían llegado por la tarde y se quedaban a cenar. Asique antes de que alguien le pudiera entretener, Jace encerró a Clary en su habitación para poder estar juntos hasta la hora de la cena.<p>

-_¿Cómo ha ido la cosa?_- preguntó Alex.

Apenas había terminado Danielle de subir las escaleras y su mellizo y su novio la habían metido en la biblioteca para preguntarle por la vista.

-_Antes de que termine la semana le pondrán la inyección y en el juicio se dictaminará la sentencia._- Respondió la chica sentada al lado de su novio descalzándose- _No se cual va a ser, pero por lo que me ha dicho Paloma lo más seguro es que, sino le condenan a muerte, le quiten las marcas y le destierren._

-_La pena de muerte se la reservan a Jonathan, a Nacho le quitarán las marcas- _comentó Sebastian.

-_Sí pero Nacho ha tratado con él, a lo mejor le juzgan igual._

-_La Clave es demasiado blanda, le quitarán las marcas y da gracias. Si por mi fuera le mataba con mis propias manos. _

La pareja se miró y volvió a mirar a Alex. Siempre había sido muy drástico en todo, pero el cometer asesinato nunca había entrado en sus planes.

-_Y después de descubrir que el gen "vena asesina" no sólo se manifiesta en mi, vamos a cenar o vendrán a buscarnos y les mosqueará que estemos de reunión._

La chica se puso los zapatos y acompañada de los otros dos jóvenes se fueron a cenar. A mitad de camino al comedor Vicky apareció corriendo por el pasillo para saludar a su hermana y contarle que había visto tres veces la peli de Balto: en inglés, francés y español y que Clary la había hecho un dibujo. La niña estaba extrañamente hiperactiva.

-_¿Le has vuelto a dar café?_- preguntó Sebastian a Alex mientras veía como Danielle era arrastrada por su hermana todo el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Después de cenar Danielle se fue directa a la habitación porque estaba cansada, Sebastian siguió sus pasos de cerca. Aunque él no estaba cansado le preocupaba su novia, que la encontró peleándose por quitarse los vaqueros tumbada en la cama.<p>

-_Veo que llego en el mejor momento_- sonrió el chico entreviendo la ropa interior de su novia: un culotte negro de algodón con un búho en blanco en la parte de delante y sus ojos de tras.

-_Y si me ayudas puede que te premie por ello. Las runas de insonorización pueden durar varios días_- sonrío con segundas intenciones.

El francés sacudió la cabeza y fue a ayudarle con los pantalones.

Al parecer aquello tan solo era una treta para tenderle de espaldas a la cama, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para coger las perneras la chica giró y se puso en cima de él sin pantalones.

-_Ya me parecía demasiado fácil_- rió Sebastian mientras acariaba las piernas desnudas de su novia.

Mientras se besaban, la chica quitó sus pantalones y cuando hizo desaparecer la camiseta estuvo seguro de que aunque un día más tarde, ese era otro regalo de cumpleaños.

El moreno metió las manos por dentro de la camisa para desabrocharle el sujetador cuando ella se apartó bruscamente.

-_¡Mierda!¡No me he desmaquillado!_- y antes de que pudiera protestar, la chica desapareció de encima suyo a la puerta del baño.

"y así es como terminan casi todas las noches" pensó Sebastian mientras se ponía los pantalones del pijama. La oportunidad de tener algo esa noche ya había pasado.

O no, porque cuando Danielle salió del baño volvió a ponerse a horcajadas suyo y le besaba el cuello mordiéndole ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-_Parece que has hecho algo más que desmaquillarte_- comentó con una sonrisa cuando descubrió que no llevaba sujetador.

La chica se separó de él sonriéndole mientras se quitaba las horquillas del moño y dejaba caer por la espalda la manta de rizos caoba. Siempre le había gustado ver cómo se soltaba el pelo.

-Dani, se me ha olvidado antes contarte…- Jace entró sin llamar y se quedó paralizado en la puerta al ver la escena.

-_Sel ici voyeur!-_ Danielle se inclinó para coger una almohada del suelo y lanzársela a su alumno que aún estaba en la puerta.

Antes de que el objeto se estrellara en su cara cerró la puerta y Danielle se levantó para hacer una runa a la puerta para que nadie les molestara y volvía a la cama donde Sebastian se reía con ganas.

-_Creo que alguien va a tener un trauma_.

-_Me da igual_- la joven se quitó la camisa y le dejaba disfrutar algo de las vistas-, _así aprenderá a llamar antes de entrar._

Se inclinó para besar a su novio mientras rodaban para que él estuviera encima suyo y pudiera quitarle mejor el poco de ropa que le quedaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que no he sido muy explícita en lo que a la parte final se refiere, pero es K+ la historia y si tengo de describir toda la historia me da para otro capítulo más xD.<strong>

**Las frases en cursiva son en español y las frases en francés son:**

**_Qui est cette folle gruppi?- _¿Quien es esta gruppi loca?**

**_la mariée Aline, qui semble être très fan votre_- la novia de Aline, que parece ser muy fan vuestro.**

**_Sel ici voyeur!-_!sal de aquí voyeur!**

**y ahora me comentáis en el cuadradito blanco y luego de dais a review para poder animarme a escribir el siguiente. Y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para un capi que no dude en ponerla.**

**Besis!**


End file.
